The Spy and Nerd
by BeckettByNight
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are teen recruits for the government. Fun, friendship and Charah goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd run with this...just a bit of fun. Enjoy! Tell me what you think**

* * *

It's dark... humourless. Nothing like he'd expected. But then again... the theories behind this place.. why he was here. There wasn't much humour involved at all. Sure... if he were fantasizing, he would describe it as a dream come true. Honestly which 16 year old kid wouldn't. But he wasn't that naive to be caught up in the romance of his current position. No he knew why he was here... though if he was being honest with himself.. he didn't have a clue why he was chosen. Chuck Bartowski... teen recruit? Who would've thought?

It was simple really... take an online test and BAM the government wants you. He still didn't get how it worked... he didn't even know what possessed him to take that stupid gimmick test anyways. But he was here, sitting in a dorm with a couple of other boys... most of them older than him. And he was given a chance to be a hero... okay... maybe we was a little intrigued by the romance. Hey! He spent most of his childhood immersed in comic books... what do you expect? But never would he have thought that the lanky, curly haired nerd got to be the one to shine. That was one he had yet to experience.

"Hey..." a gruff voice, tinged with the exotic fray of an accent interrupted his silent contemplation and Chuck looked up at an impressively built, dark haired boy... maybe 18 or 19 years of age. "The name's Cole... Cole Barker"

"Chuck... chuck Bartowski" he said back, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice as the boy moved toward him.

"You're the genius kid right?"

"They're giving out nick names already?" Chuck sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time before that would be changed to something more fitting to his lack of abilities. Sure being smart was one thing... but it was hard to be impressed by an IQ when all it attracted was punches to the face. Chuck thanked his lucky stars that he had been gifted with good eyesight and did not have to suffer the stereotype of a nerd, though his tall appearance did nothing for his social life either.

"I guess so... there have been rumours going around that some kid aced the recruit test... like all 100 questions..was that you?

"I wouldn't know... they didn't tell me my results"

"Well you have to be good at something right? I mean the CIA doesn't just recruit any kid"

Chuck shrugged and looked at the older boy, "Believe me when I say... I actually have no idea what I am doing here..."

"Oh...well good luck then I suppose... you're going to need it... I hear the physical exams here are brutal" And then he moved away, missing the look of horror that crossed the younger boys face. _Did he say physical exams... as in getting tested on your athletics? Perfect! Just great... really, where is an astrophysics exam when you need one? _He was doomed he knew... and he no longer felt as though the unusual situation was a gift. No. No way. Romance my butt... welcome to hell Bartowski. He groaned with fresh sense of self loath as he collapsed on the barely passable mattress. Wanna help your country? Die from humiliation in the process... he couldn't wait.

* * *

5 a.m... 5 freaking A.M IN THE MORNING. Before the sun was barely up... Jesus Christ she was sure that even slaves back in the 18 hundreds were allowed to sleep past 5 a.m. THIS IS JUST CRUEL. Another piercing siren erupted through the vast space and it took all of Sarah Walker's mental capacity not to scream out in frustration. Nope. No. _This could not be happening. Urrgghh._ She moved slowly out of bed as though it took all of her strength just for that single act, and she made her way blindly albeit somewhat uncaring toward the girls bathrooms. _This is stupid... wake me up at ridiculous O'clock... surely a bad guy has the decency to at least commit crime at a reasonable hour...right? _Her inner grumbling however we interrupted when she stepped into the harsh light of the bathroom, and the strong smell of perfume hit her at full force. Great...just perfect. Not only a headache but nausea to accompany it. Beautiful.

She moved to the large mirror and brushed the blonde locks from her face, attempting to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she watched the other girls bustle around. They were all mostly older than her...most so very beautiful that Sarah couldn't help but groan at her own average blue eyes and tallish frame. Really it was unfair... so very unfair that she had to be subjected to this. Damn her father's con man ways and her own just plain bad luck.

But here she was... teen recruit for the CIA at the tender age of 16. And if this morning was any indication of how the rest of her life was going to be..it was safe to say that Sarah Walker couldn't wait...really... really couldn't wait..

* * *

"HOLY BEEJEEZUS ITS COLD" he shivered involuntarily, adjusting the mandatory tracksuit around his tall frame as he moved toward the common area. It was packed already, making his grumblings of the weather become lost in the vast space of teenage babble. But some closest to him looked up warily, some even smirked. Hey, he might have even caught a smile from a girl...wait WHAT! Looking back up again he recognised the blonde curls as she moved painstakingly through the crowd of people, not really staying to chat but commanding attention all the same with her alluring blue eyes. She was beautiful... Breathtaking the way her smooth skin curved at her supple cheeks and a hint of a dimple hid just below the natural red of her lips. Dear God... if the air hadn't been knocked out of him from the cold, the lack of oxygen now coursing through his body was her fault alone.

"Okay quiet down team", immediately the room became void of sound. _Jeez these are some talented kids, _Chuck mused as he tried to quieten down the thumping of his heart from the sudden onslaught of gorgeousness that had just encountered. Fifteen extremely intimidating looking adults paced up the front of the room observing their 'trainees'. Crap. HE was a 'trainee'.

He gulped in nervous fashion as a man up the front moved to speak, his voice cutting through the silence like Chuck was sure his fist could cut through bone. "So you all know why you are here... some voluntarily, other's not" some shifted uncomfortably but remained focused of the speaker.

"My name is Agent Daniel Shaw and I will be your trainer in offensive and defensive mechanisms as well as tactical approach. This program is to not be taken lightly... As of now, you are property of the American Government. Serve your country - Save people's lives. Fool around and you will be punished. You have been chosen as a all new program for spy innovation, you will be expected to begin missions earlier, infiltrate bases that we have no access too, and help create a safer world. The question is... will you make us proud?"

the room remained silent at the question...knowing too well that it was more of a dare than anything else.

Another man stepped forward, taller..gruffer than Agent Shaw, but less arrogance in his stance as he addressed the group. "I am Colonel Casey of the NSA and I am in charge of your weapons training and if you questions regarding them please refer to me... because you will not find anyone else in this facility better equipped with the knowledge. And really... it's a CIA base." Half of the agents steeled at the Colonel's words, the other half nodding in apparent agreement. _Huh...looks like CIA and NSA are teaming up. _Chuck observed the adults in the room, carefully noticing that they were split into halves...well... they were teaming up alright...just not very cooperatively.

"Each Agent situated in this facility will train you in a certain task... in order to excel as an agent of the government you will need to pass all of these...and try not to die in the process... that just gives the cleaners more work..and me more paperwork. So keep the blood in your systems people". He turned then, missing the somewhat horrified looks of many of the trainees... some turning visibly green (Chuck included). "And please for God's sake... do not under any circumstances fraternise with your fellow trainee's. We understand teen motives... hormones and that. But if I were to find any of you involved in any funny business... well... let's just say you won't be able to participate in any further hormone induced activities for a very long time." He smirked at the nervousness of the group as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't think even hormones would be a distracting enough excuse to defy that guy" Chuck mumbled to himself not catching the smirk that a certain blonde threw his way at the humour in his words as he shuffled nervously.

"Okay team... you will be divided into three groups. And as off today those groups are the ones you train with. Work hard...become the best" Agent Shaw saluted in a dismissal as the rest of the agents gathered around, calling out names.

"Chuck Bartowski...group A" He moved quickly to his designated area, not wanting to attract any attention to himself but not watching where he was walking, bumping into something solid- smelling sweetly of vanilla that Chuck almost swooned.

"Oh my God... I'm soo sorr...wow" He looked up mid sentence- the beauty of the mysterious girl still caused his heart to skip a beat and his usually intelligent brain to turn to mush. She smiled at his slip and he caught himself just in time before he started drooling (He wiped his chin just in case). "I mean... err hi...yea Hi" he gave her a small smile and she almost laughed at his cute baffled demeanour.

"Hi."

"Uhm... I'm sorry for bumping into you like that... I would like to say it doesn't happen often... but that would be a lie"

"Make a habit of bumping into women do you?"

"No-one as beautiful as you" he said as though he wasn't really hearing himself and then caught her smirk- coughing to hide his red face.. "Sorry... I seem to have lost the connection between my cerebral cortex and my mouth"

"What...so you don't think I'm beautiful?" She asked, enjoying watching him sweat. Truthfully she didn't know this boy...didn't even know his name; but something about him just screamed friendliness and the usually cold Sarah felt herself thawing out. And it helped that he was so absolutely cute with his curly hair, strong jaw and kind brown eyes. Not that she was looking. Nope.

"What!. No..no offcourse you are beautiful! You're the most..." He was cut off abruptly by the sharp whistling and all the chattering around the room stopped as an overhead voiced boomed into the silence.

"Recruits this is your first task. The situation is the Governor is attending a press conference in which the room is rigged with explosives, set off to blow in 5 minutes. Get to him quickly, stick to your teams. Each team is only allocated one room. Go now."

And then the room was plunged in darkness as Chuck moved abruptly, bumping into the blonde beauty by accident. "Oh...oops sorry again"

"I was right... it is a habit"

He chuckled nervously and said out loud. "And we complete this task without training how?"

"I dunno... use the super sky skills you were born with?"

"Are you serious... have you seen me? My hair makes animal shapes for GOD SAKES... think I'm gunna need to ask Santa for those super spy skills next year for Christmas"

There was whispers' all around as many tried to navigate themselves out of the dark. Chuck felt something tugging on his arm... the brief contact making his heart beat a million times per minute.

"Come on.." she whispered tugging him forward

"Right yea...saving the general and all that"

He felt her let go of him and a couple of seconds later the light abruptly switched, revealing the blonde wonder high up on a table, centimetres away from the switch smirking down at him.

"How in the world did you do that... and how did you get up there in the dark"

"Yea well..." she jumped down of the desk, swinging her body appropriately so that she landed neatly on her feet. "Lucky for me I asked Santa for super spy skills LAST year... so you know" She grinned and he grinned back, for the first time full watt causing her to blink a good couple of times and try to slow her erratic breathing. _OH MY GOD_... _who knew he had a smile that could melt polar ice caps. _

"We should get out of here"

"Huh..what?" she said, still dazed

"We're on a time limit..."

"Oh..." she looked up at the clock, countdown revealing 2 minutes and 59 seconds left. "Oh right yea... lets do that"

They moved toward the door to where the crowd seemed to be heading, all rushing and pushing- panicked at the racing clock.

"What happened?" Chuck asked as many burly looking boys moved and smashed their shoulders to the frame.

"The door is locked...we can't get out" Cole replied as he too joined the struggle. Chuck examined the door, spotting the panel and smiling at his good fortune. Sarah watched teen after teen took turns at the hard metal, making no dent in the solid barrier. Chuck noticed a table along the wall lined with knives and guns and he retrieved a couple, slipping it into his pocket as he moved toward the group.

"Back up guys"

"What are you gunna do scrawny?" A heavy muscled late teen scoffed at him.

"Not break my shoulder against pounds of steel that's for sure" he shot back and Sarah smirked. The room quieted down as he took a knife from his pocket, pried the panel open and then pressed the blade between his teeth as he parted the wires. He was quick, he was impressive and he was hot. _Wait WHAT! No... she didn't mean it like that... it's just... it was alluring that he was so confident about something... yes... yes that's it. She was merely...interested in his knowledge. _

He moved the blade through his fingers, cutting a certain wire swiftly... and the door opened with a sigh. He stood and place the knife back into his pocket, walking out before anyone could realise what was happening. He turned and shrugged at them "It's just electronics guys... come on!... we have like a minute left" And everybody scrambled out, heading toward the doors labelled by their group. The blonde caught up with him and smirked.

"So you're a geek"

He smiled good naturedly. "The proper term is nerd" And she barely caught her breath as his smile once again created havoc on her nerves. Dammit.

The room they entered was dark, and the rest of the group trailed behind them as the lights came on. "There!" he pointed to the middle of the room, and the rest of the team rushed forward, moving around to reveal a laptop showing the countdown, explosives rigged to the hardware. "Idea's anyone?" he asked the team and they stared blankly at him. One guy tried kicking the fake C-4... it didn't work.

"30 seconds" the blonde said and everyone started to panic.

"Wait I have an idea!... this is a prism express laptop!" Chuck exclaimed moving to tap the keys.

"So?" an irate boy asked as chucks fingers formed a mind of their own.

"Soooo... it has an system override"

"Cause that makes sense" Sarah scoffed and looked up, noticing the three agents advancing on them... they wore masks.. and bullet proof vests. Obviously some test Sarah presumed as she moved closer to the nerd, whispering in his ear. "Hey... where are the knives you took"

He gulped as he felt her lips touch the shell of his ear, moving quickly and placing the knives in the palm of her hand as he resumed typing. _Dear god... who is this girl? _He shivered at the memory and then realised the below ten of the clock. Oh crap.

She moved quickly as the recruits became aware of the attackers, some using unpolished punches and a flurry of kicks that were easily deflected, some moving away to escape the inevitable attack. Swiftly she position the knives comfortably in her hands, throwing them one after the other at each attacker's chest, hitting them straight in the middle as though a big bulls eye was painted on their vests. They conceded defeat and Chuck looked up for a quick second, noting their fall but resuming his typing quickly enough.

Breathes were held, hearts beating fast enough as Chuck slowly lowered his fingers, pressing the enter key and watching as the virus attachment to his downloaded file shut down the computer, leaving two seconds on their imaginary clock left. Cheers were sounded, some were too stunned at the lanky nerd and hot blonde.

She made her way toward him, he stood with more exuberance than necessary, causing her to lose her footing, falling on top of him as gravity pulled him down. She looked into his eyes, almost getting lost in them before she countered his effect on her with a smirk.

"Bad habit" she said and he chuckled

"That was pretty impressive" he replied, looking over at the men with knives now protruding out of their chests.

"Yea well we all have our skill sets nerd" she smiled and moved off the warmth of his body, almost shivering at the loss as she stood- pulling him up with her.

"It's Chuck...chuck Bartowski" He smiled brightly at her and she wilted just a little bit at the sight of it, couldn't help but smile back and moved their already joined hands up and down in a semblance of a hand shake.

"Sarah...Sarah walker."

* * *

**Tell me what you think :) Continue?**


	2. Salt and sugar

The ache of muscles he didn't know he had, protested as Chuck moved to sit down, in front of him was a plate of barely passable food- but he was too tired to care. He groaned as he flexed his legs slightly, trying to relieve the tenseness as he watched his fellow recruits banter. After their first task, he had become more accepted by his peers, though he didn't know if it was for him or the fact that the trainers now were showing special interest in his skills. To be honest he was not very proud of this accomplishment... not when it meant that 'special interest' attributed to pushing Chuck harder and harder to discover some unknown potential he was meant to have. _Yep... potential that doesn't even exist! _ Sighing slightly he played with the goop on his plate and pushed the unruly curls of his hair from his face. He had started to slowly become accustomed to the routine of this place and he wasn't sure what he missed more... the warmth of his sister's cooking... or the advantages of fresh air.

"Hey Nerd" a familiar voice broke his musings as he looked up from to the blue eyes of one Sarah Walker. They had become progressively closer over the past week, her playful personality and competitive streak so utterly refreshing that Chuck couldn't helped but be swept up.

"Hey Foal"

"Ew... Don't call me that!" she said sitting down next to him and raising her eyebrows.

"Aww sarakinsss... you know your name is Arabian for princess right?"

"... what does that have to do with anything?"

"Reminds me of a pony.." he shrugged tugging her hair as it hung from its tie while she laughed at his reasoning.

"Maybe I should call you jerk instead"

He smiles... a big 100 watt smile. "A really cute...friendly female pony that everyone wants"

"Is this your attempt at flirting" she deadpanned and cheered inwardly as he spluttered and glared at her outrageously.

"What!... me?... flirt? How does a lonely nerd do such a thing? It's blasphemous!"

"You can start by not calling a girl a horse..." she said as she pushed tendrils of her hair behind her ear as he leaned closer and smugly replied.

"It was pony... and please Sarah... it's all in the Charm" He wiggled his eyebrows and she widened her eyes at his antics before succumbed to hysterics and pulling him with her, until they were both out of breath and clinging to each other trying to gain equilibrium and also attracting some unwanted attention from neighbouring tables.

"Oh my God.. that was hilarious" she gasped as she felt herself tilting back over the edge, trying not to look at his face for that would be her undoing. Their cocoon however was soon broken by the approaching of a few peers from their group and Sarah immediately steeled herself.

"Sarah" the 18 year old nodded and Chuck faced them as they looked at her predatorily.

"Cole" she said nonchalantly but her discomfort was revealed to Chuck through the whitening of her knuckles as she clutched her fork tighter. He moved closer to her and she visibly relaxed at his close proximity.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join our table" An unnamed boy said almost sneered at Chuck as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I'm good here thanks"

"Really... with the geek?" Brad, the bulky boy snorted

"Its nerd" Both Chuck and Sarah shot out and almost smiled at their simultaneous responses, but Sarah continued, growing more and more irritated by the obvious smell of sweat emitting from the heavily muscled boy. "And yea... as I said. I'm good."

"And you need to leave Brad... cause you're seriously giving me a headache" Chuck replied as the older boy's eyes darkened and he moved toward him. Chuck widened his eyes slightly at the imposing nature of all his bulk, and nearly squeaked at his dominating proximity. To his credit he didn't though... _one for the nerd. _

"I still have my knives on me... so you need to back off" Sarah growled raising slightly from her seat, but Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her back down...Brad after all was three times her size.

"Yea... and she hits the bulls-eye every time buddy... so I'd listen if I were you" he said, with an easiness to his voice that shielded the small freak-out his inner self was enduring. Yep Chuck Bartowski was not a virgin to pain...especially pain from bullies... but the flexing of _this _bully's muscles left the possibility of actual brain damage if one of his fists connected to Chucks face. And that was something he was not prepared for..._No sir-ee. _

"You and me geek in fighting class tomorrow" he said, poking a finger and Chuck's chest before moving away with the rest of the boys.

"Oh my Gosh Sarah... he is gunna squash me!" Chuck gulped, squeezing Sarah's arm

"Don't worry Chuck" she said, smirked as she twirled her fork "I'm sure your inner nerd will find some equation to the tangent of his stance... or some smart thing like that to help take him down."

"Hey!... that's not how it works!..." He said indignantly and she raised her eyebrows. "okay well on good days... its kinda how it works... but just for that quip.. no sugar cubes for you missy"

She spluttered at the horse joke and turned to him, still not recovering as he stood and pulled her up. "Come on Sarah! We have weapons training"

"Jerk..." she said and followed him dazed

He smiled easily "Its all in the charm"

* * *

"AAI OICW... Assault Rifle and Grenade Launcher - 5.56 mm NATO...20 mm Grenade...woah" Chuck whistled as he looked at the gun

"Nahh the AAI SPIW is better... 5.56 mm Fléchette...40 × 46 mm Grenade..."

"Are you kidding..!" Chuck gaped at her " The AAI OICW is the optimum objective individual combat weapon"

She raised her eyebrows at him.. "Yea well the AAI SPIW is a SPECIAL PURPOSE individual weapon... clearly you're wrong"

"No you're wrong" _Oh my God that is so hot they way she knew that... not that he was objectifying her... no... in a completely smart..sexy kind of way. In a completely Sarah Walker kind of way. _

"Chuck... come and look at this!"

"Huh...what sorry" he woke from his revere and moved to her, saw her clutching a small black object. "Oh my god...is that a..."

"Gerber Mark II... black oxide coated..."

"420 HC, double serrated blade..."

"Die case aluminium handle... wow"

"She's so beautiful" they both whispered together

"Yep... she's a 40 year old jewel all right" Colonel Casey interrupted their drooling, causing them to both jump at the unexpected voice as he moved to retrieve the knife from Sarah's hands. "You two know your weapons..."

"Yea...well..err... video games" Chuck mumbled sheepishly and Sarah looked at him, quirking her eyebrows. _Oh my god he is such a nerd... not that that's cute or anything... nope._

"Well at least that's two recruits who aren't completely incompetent.." Casey said loudly, causing many of the students to grumble as he smirked. "Okay today we are practising knife skills...and pay attention... these are not toys.. they can do some serious damage." He flicks his wrist quickly, a small knife previously invisible to the naked eye whizzed into the air and landed neatly in the middle of the bulls-eye. "I didn't make Colonel for nothing... so stick to the rules.. and don't get on my bad side"

He retrieved the weapon, showed them the correct way handle it and then proceeded to let them practice on dummy's across the room. Again and again they threw the knives... and again and again Sarah Walker made the room speechless.

"How are you doing that?" Chuck asked incredulously as she threw two knives, one after the other and each landed in their designated spots.

"Practice" she shrugged and swivelled her last knife between the length of her fingers, causing Chuck to gape at her skill. She sighed and moved to stand next to him. "Your stance is wrong... try rounding out your shoulders... and stop over extending your arm when you let go of the blade... it just makes it curve..." She touches his shoulder and runs her hand down his arm as she explains, causing goose bumps to erupt on his skin. He moved with her, mirroring her movements and as his knife landed swiftly in the chest of his dummy, he jumped in glee, almost pulling her off her feet with him.

"Oh my gosh look Sarah! I did it!"

"Yes you did!" she laughs at his enthusiasm and threw her last knife, placing it right next to his previous throw. He gaped again.

"I think I'm gunna start calling you bulls-eye... you literally never miss! Where did you learn that?"

The smile disappeared from her face as she leaned back on her feet. "My dad taught me" she says discreetly, not really wanting him to draw details but not shutting him out either.

"Sounds like a cool dude" he replies subtly, testing the waters.

"Yea...he..is" She looked up into his eyes... his brown, trustworthy eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears in nervousness. "Family is not a very good topic for me..."

"...yea...parents are not a very good topic for me either.." he shrugged as he felt the familiar weight on his chest... the everlasting scars of abandonment that had riddled him since he was 14. It was not something he talked about much... pity did not suit him well. "Another round?" he asked holding up a new set of knives and she grinned, accepting his distraction from both their pasts.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked"

"Oh I don't doubt it Zye"

"Ew... that's no better than foal"

"Still holding back on the sugar cubes Sarah... and now the salt lick is definitely out of the question" She eyed him steely and threw her knife... hitting it dead centre in the groin of the dummy. Chuck squeaked at the impact and gulped as she turned to him, "...Okay maybe we'll negotiate the salt lick".

* * *

The soft carpet felt like heaven to her, as Sarah Walker placed the bag of chips and chocolate down. She positioned herself against the wall, feet outstretched in front of her as she fisted the plush material through her fingers. It was their spot... a place that they had found by accident on their second day, when their irrelevant babble caused them to take a wrong turn through the dark hallways. It was their escape... and though people knew of the room, no-one knew of the well kept treasure it held, so very well hidden that it had taken both of them at least three days to realise it was there. A small latch, a quick pull and a hidden wall revealed the room within a room... except this one had a window... a view into the outside world that if they so dared, they could crawl out of at indecent hours of the night to walk amongst the tree's. They had only done so once, the experience so exhilarating that their laughter could not be held.

They were not held prison in the facility... no. There were separate periods of time when the recruits were allowed to leave... take a weekend... visit family. But it was always by a schedule...always after a deliberate screening process. So the small rebellion that both Chuck and Sarah clutched so dearly to their chests felt so utterly delicious... so dangerous. And it was theirs.

"No... I'm telling you that there is absolute underlying rawness of soul that cannot be denied.." Chuck's voice echoed into the room, moving progressively closer...another voice responding to him.

"No... I get it... I'm just saying that I would get it more if I didn't fall asleep every time a song came on."

"Whatever Pop maniac.. Don't knock it until you've actually experienced Louis Armstrong's vocal genius"

Chuck entered, followed closely by fellow trainee Hannah Smith; brunet, beautiful, intelligent. Not that Sarah cared. Chuck smiled when he saw Sarah and settled down next to her, almost by instinct.

"Hey Sarah" The brunet, doe-eyed...annoyingly beautiful girl said and Sarah forced a smile at her presence.

"Hey Hannah"

"What'd you get Zye?" Chuck asked eagerly, reaching for the chips packet and opening it.

"The usual" Sarah shrugged, opening the snickers bar and breaking it in half, handing him his piece as he strategically split the bag, making it easier for them. Their movements were smooth, as though no thought was required to complete them as they burrowed themselves comfortably in their now stable routine. Hannah watched the interaction with raised eyebrows, clearing her throat to make herself known as they started speaking in animated tones, though their babble only comprehensible to them.

"So... Zye?" She asked timidly as they looked up from one another.

"It's a nickname" They both responded together

"It's better than being called a horse" Sarah shrugged as Chuck chuckled silently. Hannah just gazed at them confused.

"Ohhh... that reminds me... I brought you a little something" he moved his hand to his pocket, revealing a small sachet, which he placed deftly in Sarah's hand. She held it up and look at the package.

"...Salt.." she looked at him sternly for a second before bursting out into laughter and nudging his shoulder as he joined her. "You're such a jerk!"

"Shut up and enjoy your sachet... I went through great lengths to get that."

"Ooo look out... the kitchen is missing a sachet of salt!... Someone call Colonel Casey!"

He gasped at her and glared mischievously.. "I'll have you know Walker that Sally the cook has a HUGE crush on me... acquiring the sachet wasn't a problem ... escaping was the challenge.."

"Oh nerd... look at you.. going from bumping into women.. to stealing their hearts with the aid of salt theft...Gunna make your move?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes.. "Maybe... she works the hair net quite well.."

"Does that mean we can be served more than goop for dinner?"

"Hey now" he held his hands up in defence "I'm just a lanky nerd here... don't go expecting miracles.. the best move I have is the Bartowski eyebrow dance!" Sarah shook with laughter at the ridiculousness of their conversation...and the memory of that exact eyebrow dance. She loved it... it was so him. Offcourse she would never admit it to his face.

"So... I'm going to go..." Hannah said and both teens startled slightly at her voice. They had forgotten she was still in the room.

"Oh... err..no stay Hannah" Chuck said breaking of the end of his piece of chocolate and giving it to Sarah while she slid the last of the chips to him. Hannah looked at Sarah, who purposefully avoided her eyes, munching on the last of Chucks snickers as a distraction.

"Ah no its okay Chuck... I have to go to the weapons area anyways... and practice my knife skills or the Colonel is going to kill me... See you later... Bye Sarah" Sarah waved to her as she left and Chuck relaxed against the wall. They sat in silence and Sarah knew he was contemplating her coldness toward Hannah. Knew she owed it to herself to explain.

"I don't integrate with people well.." she said softly and he watched he face, tilting his head in order to look into her eyes. "My childhood... My entire life I've never really stayed in one place for too long... I always moved around... I never really let myself trust anybody.. you know? I was always expected to be someone else... and now...I don't make friends easily."

He moved closer toward her and pushed her fringe out of her eyes, only lightly grazing her skin. "What about me?" he asked slowly, trying not to scare her with the intimacy of the question. She knew what he was asking...why is it that around him she has no reservations..._why is it that she trusts him?_

"When I met you Chuck, you caught me off guard. You were funny and nice... and genuinely a good person... with no secret agenda or ulterior motive. You were just...Chuck. And around you I can be just Sarah. I don't know... I've never had a friend like you nerd"

He moved to lean against her shoulder and smiled "A best friend you mean.."

She looked into the warm chocolate of his eyes and felt herself smiling back. "Yea...a best friend."

* * *

**I know the Chuck and Sarah interaction is a lot easier than in the TV show... and I did it purposefully like that because they aren't hindered by the fact that it was a spy-asset relationship. So if you're finding it a bit different I apologize... it was intentional.**

**Oh and a Foal is a baby horse... in case my brother is reading this right now and thinking...wtf? ... I Kid... you so smart.  
**

**Tell me what you think :)  
**


	3. Come home with me

**Hey guys. Just wanted to say that I am so grateful for all the reviews and alerts put on this story. I really appreciate it :)**

**So enjoy.  
**

"I hate you a little bit right now", Sarah Walker said as she sat in front of the screen, directly next to the computer nerd she had so fondly decided to name her best friend. But no. Not at this moment... right now he was her worst enemy, using his amazing... somewhat irritating nerd skills to beat her. She shouldn't stand for it.. she couldn't. SHE HAD A REP TO PROTECT FOR GODS SAKE.

"Come on Zye...you know the knives and the fighting... that's all you. But you will NEVER take the nerd skills from me"

"Oh yea" she sneered and he leaned closer... so impossibly close with a smirk of his own.

"oohh yeaa"

"Well I'll have you know I've been practicing"

The colour visibly drained from his face.. "Practicing?"

"Get ready to be taken down nerd"

_10 mins later. _

"OHHHH who is the CHAMPION!" he said with a fierce air as he threw his hands up

"You cheated" she replied icily as she gave him the death stare.

"Uhmm excuse me what?... I think the results speak for themselves Walker... 169 kills to what... 154 pfftt"

"YOU STOLE ALL MY HEAD SHOTS!" she cried as he giggled at his accomplishment.

"All is fair in counter strike Sarah... it's the rule" he said sagely. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"That game is stupid anyways" she folded her arms and stared at her flashing 'Killed by Carmichael' on her computer screen.

"Sooo..." he looked at her and she raised her eyebrow at him, "Same time tomorrow?"

She smirked, "bring it"

"Gladly... now I'm not sure about you but I could go for some goop in the cafeteria.. Whatcha say?"

She grinned, "Gotta love the goop"

They stood simultaneously and Sarah moved to jump onto his back, latching her arms around his neck as he grabbed her legs. "I'm telling you Sarah... the goop really isn't so bad anymore... I think I have to continue working my Bartowski charm on Sally and soon we should have food that actually LOOKS like food"

Sarah snorted in his ear, "I'm sorry.. the Bartowski charm? Okay this is something I have to see"

"Hey!... I have moves... very manly moves" he said indignantly

"Oh I have no doubt Chuck" she said amused as they entered the metal doors, Sarah still on his back. "I just find I need some convincing because of that girly scream you have"

"I don't have a girly scrAAAHHHHHHHH!" he erupted in a high pitched noise as she began to tickle his ribs, having perfect leverage from her current position as she laughed at him, falling to the carpet as he too fell under the slaughter of her fingers. "Why why why would you do that?" he asked after they recovered from their laughing fit, both of them still lying on the floor trying to catch their breaths.

"Proof?

".EVIL"

"Don't I know it" she grinned at him as they started laughing again not noticing people heading their way.

"Chuck... Sarah?" they looked up awkwardly at the gorgeous brunet hair and hazel eyes of Hannah

"Errr... hi Hannah" Chuck mumbled

"Are you guys okay? I heard someone scream"

"Oh yea that was Sarah... you know... just casually.." Chuck said quickly and Sarah snorted loudly as he glared at her. "She was on my back and she thought she was going to fall... flight and fight instincts kicked in..."

"Yea I thought it was her... it was pretty high pitched.."

Sarah started coughing uncontrollably, her body shaking in obvious mirth as Chuck stared horrified at her. He leaned closer and whispered.. "Tell anyone Zye and I will mention the pants splitting incident and the Tweety underwear"

She sobered up pretty quickly, "You wouldn't..."

He raised his eyebrows and she gaped at him, jumping quickly on her feet and helping him up, regarding Hannah with a friendly smile. "yea that was me... the whole screaming thing.. I like to scream"

All three of them paused at her words. Sarah visibly winced as she turned to Chuck and they shared an awkward glance. They would've laughed if it wasn't for the presence of the other awkwardness of Hannah and the smirking of another trainee that stood watching the exchange.

Chuck coughed into the silence and Sarah rocked back on her heels.

Hannah just stood and gaped.

"So... Food.. yes...we all need to eat... I'm going to get food" Chuck mumbled and then left throwing an amused look in Sarah's direction and it took all her inner strength to not sink into a puddle and laugh until she cried.

"So you guys wanna get a table?" Hannah asked, now obviously out of her awkward stupor and she looked at Sarah.

"Yea a table sounds good." Sarah replied as she moved to lead Hannah and the mysterious boy to their usual spot near the back walls. It was quiet, it was private and it was far from the acrid smell of oil that usually emitted from the kitchens and soon it became 'theirs'.

"So this is Bryce Larkin... he is in Group B just like me" Hannah said as they sat down... Bryce on Sarah's right and the brunet on her left, boxing her in as she shuffled awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you... I've heard you're handy with a knife." He said as he eyed her and she smiled

"Yea well we all have our skills..." she said and wondered what was taking Chuck so long. Probably trying his 'manly' moves on the cook. Nerd.

"Aren't you getting anything?" Hannah asked as she bit into an apple and Bryce thrummed his fingers on the wood.

"I hope so" she said as she raised her eyebrows at the curly haired boy now standing conversing to a short woman wearing a hair net. _Really Chuck...really?_

"Why do you hang out with Chuck anyways?" Bryce asked as he stared at fumbling nervousness that was the nerd. He had heard of Chuck and Sarah... had admired her from afar and heard the rumours that she never really associated with anyone except this Bartowski fellow. But from what Bryce could tell, Chuck was quite ordinary.. not baring his more than average IQ.

"Why not!" Sarah all but growled at him

He didn't get a chance to answer though, as Chuck arrived at the table and place the tray in front of Sarah. "Zye... Look at this... there is actually an edible looking piece of meat in one of the goop's!" , he said as he pointed it out to her. She rolled her eyes and purposefully shuffled closer to Hannah, forcing the girl to shift so Chuck could sit in the space next to Sarah.

"I'm glad it's finally working out for you Chuck... and who knows.. by the time we have finished training it would actually be a WHOLE piece of meat.."

"That's the spirit!" he laughed and took his plate from the tray, moving back to place the second one in front of her while she buttered both their rolls. He smiled as she passed it to him handing her the juice as she took a bite of the soft bread.

Both Hannah and Bryce watched the exchange with raised eyebrows... not really sure what to make of the behavior but deciding against saying anything.

"Hey did you guys hear we get a vacation next week!" Hannah said excitedly

"Oh yea! I CANNOT wait to get back home... man I miss my sister" Chuck sighed wistfully as the group nodded.

"I'm flying out to meet my parents in France... it's going to be awesome" the brunet replied and Chuck's eyes lit up.

"Really! Wow... Are you going to Paris to see the Eiffel tower?"

"Are you kidding... you cannot go to France without going to see the Eiffel tower!"

"Cool" he replied awestruck and Hannah giggled. Sarah swore to herself that she would never giggle like that in her life. Ever.

"So where are you going Sarah?" The giggling brunet asked and Sarah developed a whole new loathing for her. Because it was obvious was it not.. that Sarah had nowhere to go... her dad was in prison... her mother God knows where. Okay maybe Hannah didn't know any of that... any of her past. BUT STILL. Did the girl have to drag Sarah into the conversation when all she was doing was sitting here quietly and enjoying her goop? REALLY?

"Uhm... I'm not leaving..." she replied and clenched uncomfortably at her fork as the group quietened.

"Oh." the girl said, pity laced in her voice and Sarah cringed at it.

Chuck however came to her rescue, grasping her hand soothingly beneath the table and chuckled for the benefit of the group. "Look Sarah I already told you I'm not taking a no for an answer... you have to come to Burbank with me. Ellie is DYING to meet you"

Sarah looked into his warm brown eyes... knew he wasn't lying, that he was actually extending an invitation to his home... and she nearly cried at his kindness. Instead she played along, smirking at him. "I don't know nerd... you in your natural habitat? You think I could survive that?".

"Harsh Walker... I thought you never gave up on a challenge"

"I don't" she said and they grinned simultaneously at the acceptance in her words.

"Good then... this shouldn't be a problem..."

"Guess not." She said, handing him the tray with the empty plates on it. "Thanks Chuck". She said it as though for the food. But it was too sincere... to heartfelt to be just a passing acknowledgement. He knew it was for everything that he had just done for her... providing her with an escape... saving her from scrutiny. Saving her from her past. And as he turned, he knew that she would do the exact same thing for him.. so he responded the only way he could. With reassurance that this caring... that this was theirs... it was them.

"Anytime Sarah"

* * *

"What do I say?" the blonde asked anxiously as the group divided into two, and she stood in front of Chuck.

"I dunno... Just be yourself Zye.. she'll love you either way" he shrugged as they got into their fighting stance and she moved toward him, attacking him with a flurry of kicks.

"You're kidding right? Jeez Chuck you do know that 'myself' requires a whole lot of deception and a mass of con jobs..." she grunted as he blocked her kick, and pushed her away from him, moving toward her in his own offense.

"Wait ... what.. Con jobs?" he asked, distracted for a moment and she used this to trip him, hooking her legs around his waist to hold him to the floor as she grazed her fist just past his ear.

"My dad was a Con artist Chuck... I helped him. That was my childhood... that was who I was. What self respecting sister will ever approve her younger brother to have a con artist as his friend?"

"It would make for some very entertaining stories?" he said trying to lighten the mood as she rolled her eyes. He moved then, maneuvering his legs out of her lock, and twisting his pelvis effectively in order to flip her, him now pinning her to ground as they struggled.

"Look Sarah... I know you... and it doesn't matter what you did in your past.. or who you were to appease your father... we aren't our parents Sarah... If any one understands that it's me and Ellie... trust me, she is going to love you" he rolled off her then, both of them jumping to their feet simultaneously.

"Really?" she asked and Chuck lifted his eyes to look at her. Took in the flush of her cheeks, the falling of her hair and the expectant look in her cerulean eyes. _God she was beautiful._

"Yea...Really".

* * *

**Socially awkward Sarah is one I've been playing around with cause I think it's hilarious. And the accidental slip of innuendo in conversation is A LOT easier to do than expected and it happens to me ALL the time. Make for some very awkward situations when you just stand there and try and recover from your stupidity... ohh good times.**

**Anyways tell me what you think :)  
**


	4. Everything

**Sorry this took so long guys.. I really have no excuse...Oh wait. I started a new job... there we go. YOU CAN'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME NOW!**

**But enjoy :)**

* * *

"Did you ever think... that we could be something more?" He asked as he crunched the dry leaves between his fingertips.

"Like more than this?" she replied as she leaned on the palms of her hands, legs outstretched to warm up in the afternoon sun.

"Well.. I know what we are going to do eventually is going to be important... you know super cool spies and all that... but what if we weren't..."

"What if we were living a normal life you mean?"

"Yea I guess..." he looked up as saw the contemplation mask her face as she looked up to the snippets of the sky the tree's provided. "You know what forget it... it's a stupid idea.."

"I always wanted to go to Harvard...study to become a lawyer" she shrugged as she leaned forward. "I know it's ironic... the con man's daughter joining forces with the law. But I always thought that when I had a choice... if I ever got a choice, that I would be something better you know. Defend those that couldn't defend themselves..." She looked up at him and tilted her head as he too looked up at the sky.

"I always thought I would become a software engineer... Maybe go to Stanford... Create my own video game one day" she smirked at this as he chuckled. "...stereotypical right? But... It's like creating another world... creating another story line.. one that is yours and you can decide what happens... It's the dream isn't it?"

"Just for us Chuck" she whispers as she falls back on the softened ground, head resting on her folded arms.

"I suppose you're right... in normal circumstances we should be happy that we get to be spies..." he too falls beside her and glances at her through his peripheries.

"In normal circumstances we shouldn't be here to begin with..."

"True..." he regarded her and then smirked. "I guess we're just damaged huh?"

She smiled.. "Yep... just two fragile souls left with only one another to lean on"

"You're forgetting I've seen you with a knife Zye...fragile my butt"

She glared at him. "Hey... you should feel sorry for me... what with only a nerd to help heal my metaphorical wounds?" She eyed him evilly, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile. "What- ever shall I do?"

"Acquire some metaphorical bandages?" he deadpanned

"Oh don't worry Chuck, the bandages I will be handing you after I've punched you in the face will be totally real"

"Oh ha- ha" he rolled his eyes as she laughed, carefree beneath the tree's.

"No but seriously" She turned to look at him, eyes full of something he couldn't quite place. "I'm really glad"

"What? That you have the skill to punch me in the face?" He said, moving an inch away from her at the same time as she shook her head at him.

"No...not that... I'm really glad" she paused and took a breath looking at him with a gentle smile playing across her lips. "I'm really glad that I met you".

He closed his eyes slightly, savoured the words before allowing the warmth spread to his lips and cause a grin to part them. "You have no idea Sarah... How glad I am to have met you", he grasped her hand tightly for a second and then they both fell into a comfortable silence, absorbing the serenity of their escape; absorbing the importance of their friendship. It was not lost on them of the similarities of their past, the refuge they had once before found in loneliness ...until each other.

"So this punch to the face" Chuck said, breaking the comfortable speculation that they had just spiraled into. "... Is it okay if I ask you to kindly avoid my cranial region... Cause Sarah... You're freakishly strong and I could lose my nerd abilities"

"Oh no! We can't have that!" She said, gasping as she ruffled his curly hair. "Come on wuss... time to head back"

She grasped his hand and pulled him off the ground as he grumbled at her choice of words. "I'm no wuss Zye... I'm big AND strong and INCREDIBLY brave"

"Yea I also saw your big, strong and incredible brave persona cower when a spider was crawling up his arm"

"HEY!" he said as she smirked, "Spiders are EVIL okay... they are stealthy... THEY MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A VICTIM" she rolled her eyes at him and he shoved her playfully. "I didn't see you Miss big shot spy act any braver when I flicked it off and it landed on you instead" she glared at him as he his eyebrows rose. "In fact... I remember you having a little bit of a freak out... there was screaming involved."

"THEY CRAWL WEIRDLY OKAY!" She defended as he shook with mirth. "They can get to unknown places... and when your asleep they're all over you like a disease... I feel so violated" she whispered conspiratorially as he shook his head seriously.

"This is what I'm saying Sarah...they're evil" He moved to lift her, boosting her up as she grasped at the window sill. His hands moved to her hips accidentally as he tried to keep her aloft and she gasped at the sudden sensation of warmth against bare skin where her shirt had ridden up. He too noticed the fact that his hands were splayed along the softness beneath her clothes and quickly moved to push her, allowing her to level her body and turn to grasp his outstretched hands so he too could climb through the window. By the end of it they were both red in the face... but over-exertion was not the cause. No... it was the memory of hands on skin... the fact that there proximity was far too close and far too comforting.

"So... err.." Chuck said, his breathe fanning against her cheek as she tried to slow her heart.

"We have training.." she said and he nodded. Neither were paying much attention to that actual words said.

"We should go..." It wasn't lost on them that no-one knew where they were at this precise moment... no one would be able to find them in their room within a room haven.

_Oh..._

But then the loud whistling of warning... the immediate bustle of bodies though muffled in their current position; could still be heard... and though both teens had done nothing to increase their proximity, the fact that they didn't shy from it hung heavy in the air.

"What is th..." Chuck said as he felt a strange sensation on his arm and looked down carelessly. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT!" Sarah jumped visibly at his sudden reaction until she looked at his arm and backed away quickly.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME! GET IT OFF!" he gestured frantically at her as she shook her head.

"Na-uh Chuck...EWWW KILL IT!"

"IT'S CRAWLING EVERYWHERE SARAH!" he cried as he moved, practically twisting his body in circles to rid himself of the offending object.

"CAN SPIDER'S EVEN MOVE THAT FAST?" she cried as she tried swatting it from his shoulder

"ARE THEY EVEN MEANT TO BE THAT BIG?" he said and then visibly flinched.. "It's touching my neck Sarah!" he whispered as though the insect could actually hear him as Sarah widened her eyes.

"It's okay Chuck... we'll just have to do this strategically... obviously this is a well adapted spider... has already learnt all the conniving things a spider needs to learn." she said with a stern look on her face.. she too whispered, approaching Chuck cautiously as he gulped and nodded at her words. "Just don't move okay..."

"AHHHHH!" she screamed. "IT'S A FREAKING MUTANT SPIDER" she ran now, as the spider crawled up her arm instead of Chuck's.

"ARE SPIDER'S MEANT TO JUMP!" Chuck cried as he followed her. "It was on to our plan from the beginning!"

"GET IT CHUCK!" she said, squirming under its ascent. It was a gruelling battle.. one of manipulation and strategy as they fought against the onslaught of the insect world. Anyone who passed the room would most certainly hear voices... voices coming from nowhere visible... but it was unmistakable the voice of Chuck Bartowski as he crooned in staged calm tones as one might to a vicious teeth baring animal... and these were followed by the squeals and shouts of "violation" from one Sarah Walker as she backed up against a wall as though facing mass murderers or terrorists with bombs.

"This cannot be happening..." she whispered as its legs flirted with the edge of her top and she almost whimpered. And then Chuck pounced with a mighty swing of his hand and the jumping back of both friends as their assailant fell to the floor, scurrying hurriedly toward them again. "THIS DEFINITELY CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"

"RUN SARAH!" he cried as he grabbed her hand and they both fell through the space in the wall, closing it as they collapsed onto the carpet floor, both breathing heavily. They looked at each other in relief and almost laughed.

"So this never leaves this room right?" Chuck asked as Sarah turned her head to him

"Are you kidding... we have Reps to protect"

"But you have to agree... that spider had some weird spy senses" he said arching his eyebrows

"It was scary intelligent... I'm gunna carry insect repellent wherever I go now" She said seriously and he nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

Hannah Smith sat on the benches of the common area, now filled with students from different groups all conversing in their usual teenage babble. She suspected that they were going to be doing some joint learning task but the remains of each group had yet to arrive so instead she sat and participated in the current sharing of her peers. She was well liked she knew... pretty and easy to get along with. However the attentions from one certain brunet whose colourful babble and infectious personality that had her heart beating, was starting to become a challenge for her. Usually all she had to do was smile and the innocence that she conveyed was well taken by others. But him... Chuck seemed immune to her...But she was certainly not immune to him.

Like some cruel joke his unbearable cuteness and the underlying aspect that made him 'Chuck' got to her every time. But all he did was spend time with Sarah... the beautiful blonde that had become increasingly close to him. Hannah didn't know of their relationship, didn't know what they shared... but she hoped that it was completely platonic.

And speaking of which, the object of her affections just entered through the door's... completely engrossed by the blonde herself. They looked as though they were having a serious conversation... Chuck shuddering and sudden moments and Sarah nodding sympathetically as she pulled at her shirt.

"Hey guys what's up?" Hannah asked as she moved closer to them

"Hannah! Hi... what? Nothing's up... why would something be up?" Chuck said quickly and Sarah nodded.

"Nope... nothing wrong here... just two regular people attending teen spy training as usual..." she replied tossing her hair out of her face as she looked around cautiously

"Oh.." Hannah replied, placing a hand on Chuck's shoulder gently. "Are you sure... you look shaken..."

He jumped instantly at the unfamiliar touch, almost back away from her hand as if on instinct, until Sarah caught his forearm and rooted him to the spot. He calmed as he looked at his friend as she smiled at him reassuringly gesturing to his shoulder to where the touch was coming from. They both grinned simultaneously at his behaviour and he regarded Hannah with a laugh. "yea no... we're good... it's just, you wouldn't happen to know where we could find insect repellent in this place would you?"

"Insect repellent...?" she said confused as Sarah hid her face in her hands, obviously trying to hide delirious laughter while Chuck looked up at the roof, either trying to contain his own mirth or regarding the space around him.

However before he had the chance to explain, the whistling of the trainers interrupted the noise and the room became quiet as they waited for instructions. "Alright trainee's... we are here today to train you all in the art of seduction". A murmur erupted around the crowd and Sarah smirked at Chuck as he gulped.

"You are all 16 and above in this training facility... and soon you will be going on your own missions.. having to make people trust you... or manipulate them into trusting you may be the only thing that saves your life out there. So take this seriously... and one day you will be able to command a room just as easily as you can now manipulate a gun". Agent Shaw stepped back and moved toward a female agent gesturing to her as she glared at him before becoming a part of his demonstration. He was smooth... he was charming. Heck Chuck even saw some of the girls in the front of the group melt at his attempts at seduction.

_Crap... I am never going to be able to do this. _

Sarah looked at him as he shuffled nervously. "We're screwed aren't we" she whispered as he stared incredulously at her.

"Rephrase... I am screwed... you'll probably ace this" he gestured to the front of the class as the female agent began her own seduction... gaining attention from almost every guy in the room.

"Seriously.." she groaned as the agent moved closer to her mark and teasingly bit on his ear. " I CANNOT do this"

"Okay recruits partner up" Shaw announced and Sarah and Chuck immediately moved toward each other.

"At least if we practice on each other we won't look like idiots right?" she whispered as he nodded, relief slowly making its way on his face.

"NOT with people from your own group... we want you to work with someone you have less interaction with and see how you work under these circumstances." It was said and the colour drained from both their faces as they realised that they would have to do this without each other... _crap. _

"Hey Chuck... how about we partner up?" Hannah quipped her brown eyes flashing in his direction. Chuck looked at Sarah fear suddenly in his eyes when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Sarah! hey... wanna partner up?" Chuck glared at him... Bryce? BRYCE LARKIN? Partner with HIS Sarah?... wait.. not _his _Sarah... who was he kidding.. she was his best friend. Nope. No. Bryce?

Sarah was seeing red. _Damn giggling brunet._ She wanted to seduce Chuck? Please... Not that Sarah cared or anything. But really... _Hannah?_ She sighed as the brunet herself came over and grasped his hand pulling his with her to the side of the room and he looked at her with one word forming around his lips.

_HELP._

She would've laughed if it wasn't for the touch of Bryce Larkin on her shoulder and the expectant look in his eyes. So she turned to where Chuck faced and shook her head.

_NO...HELP ME. _

* * *

"Uhhhh..." Chuck gulped as the brunet moved her finger across his collar bone. It was uncomfortable... and eerily weird that it was Hannah trying to seduce him.

"So... Chuck.." she said the words innocently as she sat down next to him and he tilted his head in response. Obviously she was adopting a less aggressive manoeuvre after the fact that it seemed to embarrass her mark more that allow him to be comfortable. He was glad... he wasn't sure how much of 'aggressive Hannah' he could handle.

She was speaking to him now, but he hardly payed attention as he looked up and watched Bryce fawn over Sarah. She looked slightly amused, if not irritated as she searched for him and rolled her eyes. They both grinned and Chuck turned to his partner.

"Hey... so what's up with you and Sarah anyways?" Hannah asked suddenly and Chuck stared at her for a full minute before laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno... you guys seem really close.." She shrugged as he smiled

"That's cause we are close... she's my best friend."

"Oh... and that's it?" Hannah asked expectantly as he frowned

"Isn't that everything?"

She looked at him and he shrugged, getting up from his seat as the group was called to attention and made his way to Sarah. They shared a look.. a couple of words passed quickly as they laughed... too engrossed in each other to notice anything else.

And Hannah watched the exchange through curious...somewhat jealous eyes.

_Everything...huh._

* * *

"Eww.. HE said that?" Chuck gasped as Sarah all but cried from laughter

"Yea... I guess he thought he was being suave?" she replied, wiping tears from her eyes as Chuck snorted, causing her to lose it again.

"So should we have a demonstration?" Agent Shaw addressed them and many recruits shook their heads and backed away. He stood however and picked a pair...forced them to show the group what they'd been practicing... point the flaws out in their actions and correct them. It was helpful... and so utterly humiliating.

But he continued... again and again, each worse than the previous.

"Ahhh Chuck and Sarah. The girl with the knife... the boy with the brains... How about you help the group out?" Sarah widened her eyes and Chuck all but turned green.

"I don't think I'm going to be of much help Agent Shaw sir.."He replied nervously. "My lack of girlfriends are more than enough proof for my skill at seduction" he mumbled and the group laughed good naturedly as Sarah punched him in the arm.

"Go one trainee. Show us what you're made of" Shaw replied and gestured to the front of the room until they had no other option but to move there.

"What are we going to do Sarah?" He whispered

"I dunno" she said frantically.. "Pretend?"

"How?"

"...I dunno...Just go with it." she shrugged sympathetically and sat down.

_Crap... He had to seduce Sarah... SARAH? Okay... just Calm down. I can do this... yea. I can do this. _He moved closer; caught a whiff of her vanilla scent, remembered the allure of her eyes. _Crap... I can't do this.._

He gulped and took a deep breath, looking at Sarah as she reflected the panic he was feeling. He heard many of the trainee's whispering... comments like 'no way he can do it' and 'really... the nerd to seduce Sarah Walker? Please..'. None the less he moved to her and sat down, watched as she raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't say this seat was available" she said

"I didn't ask" he replied nonchalantly and many smirked as they watched. She flipped the pages of a dummy book in her hand, pretending to be interested in its words. "A Nicholas Sparks fan I see?" he replied looking at her hands then in her eyes.

She smirked and replied looking at him briefly before returning her attention back to the book as though she were bored. " I'd never peg you as a reader"

"Yea well... Living the way I do requires a lot of hours spent traveling...boringly endless hours mind you. I probably would've gone insane without books to read or games to play. I'm a bit of a nerd." He brought his fingers to his lips slowly, drawing her attention to them. "Shhh... Don't tell". He smiled... a full grown Bartowski spectacular that had Sarah wanting to grin right back... but her persona grimaced.

"Oh... So you've seen the world I suppose?" she asked, putting her book down as he nodded.

"Oh I've seen a lot... I've walked the streets of Rome, glided across the rives of Venice. I've touched the marble wonder's of the Taj Mahal and screamed my name from the top of Sydney Harbour Bridge..." he said the words slowly...hypnotically as he leaned closer to her, the rest of the room becoming sucked into the world his voice painted. "But I've never...ever.. seen anything as beautiful as your eyes..."

Sarah's breath hitched as he curved the shape of her cheek. The rest of the room gasped. She smirked however trying to fight the blush that was meeting her cheeks. "Flattery...really?"

"It's the truth" he shrugged "And when the truth is _that _mesmerizing... there is no possible way I could keep it to myself" he stroked her cheek and continued. "You know it's funny" he said, still in _THAT _voice... that voice that made Sarah want to melt into a puddle. "I always thought that one day I would meet the girl of my dreams... and I would know it immediately... I would be able to see our lives together...see all that we could have. And finally..._finally.. _here you are. I saw you... and I knew... and it's like my whole life I've been gasping" he moved closer to her... his face mere centimeters from hers as he gazed into her eyes. "And then I looked at you... saw you smile at me. And now.. I can _breathe." _ He exhaled on the last word, his breath fanned her face causing her to shiver at his proximity.

He moved closer...

_So impossibly close._

He was going to kiss her. Sarah almost sighed at the thought. Chuck Bartowski was going to kiss her. _Oh. My .God. _She leaned closer too, not caring who was watching. Not caring that her trainer's were standing a couple of meters away from them. All that mattered was him. And the fact that he was about to _kiss her_. She began to close her eyes.

"Well done trainee's!" Shaw's voiced boomed over their cocoon.. and had both of them pulling away from their almost embrace simultaneously. They looked at each other and blinked a couple of times while Shaw congratulated them and commended their performance. They laughed nervously... both chiding at the fact of their almost kiss... both wondering what had just happened.

The rest of the room remained stunned at what they'd witnessed. Many girls looked at Chuck appreciatively as he walked past and Sarah ground her teeth, following him as he waited for her, calling her with promises of food as she jumped onto his back and made their usual journey to the cafeteria. There was mumbles erupting across the room of the performance... gasps of the Nerd and his words.

And a lonely brunet hung back at the scene, playing the events again and again in her head until the words that blackened her heart burned into her mind.

_It was everything..._

Oh.

* * *

**I apologise for spelling mistakes... I'm Australian so what you think may be spelling errors are actually how they are spelled here... (like color is colour...weird huh.)**

**But anyways..  
**

**Tell me what you think :)  
**


	5. Challenge Accepted

**First of all I need to thank all of you for the great reviews. You seem to have great expectations of me as an author... and well... Hope i don't disappoint (gulp). **

**Also I love that you guys are really getting into the characters. I know that its a bit slow paced.. but i really wanted to develop a close friendship that i could play around with first... because lets just admit it. Its fun.  
**

**But read on. Enjoy :P and just fall in love with teen Charah.  
**

* * *

"Nervous?"

"Pffftt no." she said... a bit too fast to be convincing. And then she looked into his eyes and conceded. "Okay.. just a little"

"Well you don't have to be you know."

"Sure tell me that in a couple of minutes when I'm dying of humiliation" she deadpanned as she ran her fingers through her curls.

He grinned and watched as she bit on her lip nervously. "Really Zye... she's just my sister... unless she suffocates you in a hug she really isn't that dangerous."

"Are you kidding?" She said turning to him quickly, "She's a BARTOWSKI... I've met you remember... and you have this weird...uncanny... supernatural ability at looking deep into my soul and persuading me to reveal secrets that should NOT be revealed. OH MY GOD" she gripped his arm in a tight vice as her eyes widened. "What if she takes one look at me and see's the TAINT of crime all over my being. I'll be shunned Chuck... SHUNNED!"

Chuck blinks at her raising his eyebrows at her freak out. "Or she could just love you.." he deadpans

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation..." she glares at him.

"Apparently not.." He said amused as she now began to pace. "Just relax okay... just be yourself and go with it."

"Okay... Okay... okayy" She says more to herself than to him. "I can do this... there's nothing to worry about...nnootthiiinngg.."

"Sarah..." He said as he touched her shoulder lightly. "Hey look at me...You are amazing okay... You're smart and funny and you are so much more than your past. You're my best friend... And if Ellie is half of the 'Bartowski' that I know her to be.. She is going to be just as taken with you as I am.."

She softened slightly, her face lifting in an almost smile as she nodded at his words.

"Good... Can we go inside now please? We've been standing here for like half an hour." he says gesturing to the front door as she laughed. It opened with barely a push of a hand and immediately Sarah was swept up by the comfort of the space. It was cosy; with pictures of memories hung all over walls and the perpetual smell of delicious food surrounding the air. She could hear a faint humming coming from somewhere in the house as Chuck dropped their bags with a thud. He catalogued the familiarity of the place, stretching as he could feel the last couple of 'spy' months drain from the knots in his neck. He was home.

The thud however resonated across the room and suddenly the pleasant humming stopped... all movement ceased. And then a pair of gorgeous brown eyes widened... hands holding a spatula aloft as though ready to attack; Face framed by thick brunet hair as she stuttered at the sight before her.

"Chuck?" She asked quietly as though not believing what her eyes saw.

"Hey sis.." He replied grinned at her. And then all weariness escaped from her face and she was running, arms outstretched as the two siblings hugged.

"OH MY GOD CHUCK! It's really you!" She exclaimed her own face splitting in a grin. She was very beautiful... with warm features and an irresistible smile. _Damn that Bartowski grin. _

"Yeah.." he said as he gripped on her tighter. Sarah became caught up in their moment... it was hard not to see the affection that surrounded them. It filled her with a sense of longing she had long ago forgotten she had. Longing for this... longing for a family.

Longing for the love that came so easy to them.

"Look at you Chuck!" Ellie said as she grazed her fingers past his shoulder's and inspected his changed form. He was taller now perhaps... but not by much considering his already longer than average frame. He was bulkier though, the months of training (though she didn't know) already building at his once skinny body. But he was still Chuck. He was still the same with his infectious personality and the funny hair that she always complained about. Her brother was home.

"I've missed you El..." he whispered and then she was gripping him tighter, fighting against tears that just those simple words gave her.

"I've missed you too little brother... it hasn't been the same without you around" She replied, lifting her head and smiling at him. They had grown comfortable with just the two of them...fighting for each other when the rest of the world had left. Making them stronger and wiser... making their relationship something special.

"Well we're back for at least a couple of weeks now. My school term is over." He said letting go to pick up his bags, and it was then that the presence of another became apparent in the room. Ellie studied her... refrained from squealing at the fact that her brother had brought home a girl (she would squeal later).

"We...?" she asked in question, regarding the flow of blonde hair- the contrast of blue eyes.

"Oh yea... El I'd like you to meet Sarah Walker... she a friend from school." Chuck beamed and nodded at Sarah who gulped nervously

"Hi..." She said as Ellie stood and gaped at her. She had to stop herself from brushing her face to see if anything was there. "I'm sorry that I just tagged along with your brother like this...". Ellie still gaped.

And then there was silence as Sarah stood awkwardly, unsure whether to run from the situation as the elder Bartowski regarded her. Chuck shuffled nervously.

"Errr El..." Chuck stage whispered, breaking the sudden lack of brain activity his sister had seemed to undergo. "Words... would be useful..."

"Oh... Sorry!" She laughed and then moved to hug the younger girl, encasing her in warm hands that Sarah couldn't help but respond... though her eyes remained solely on Chuck. "Hi!.. It's really good to meet you. I'm Ellie...Chuck's older sister." She moved back and smiled brightly at her as Sarah tucked in a lock of her hair nervously.

"Sarah's parents... are... away for the summer, so I thought she could spend the vacation with us" Chuck provided and Sarah glanced at him, grateful for the story. Ellie noticed the look, but decided to let it go, squeezing the girl's shoulders in exuberance as she responded.

"Yea no off course! We'd love to have you here Sarah"

Sarah glanced up into her eyes and smiled, and then rolled her eyes at the smug look on Chuck's face as he mouthed 'I told you so' from behind his sister.

"So... what are you cooking there?" He asks, rubbing his hands in anticipation as Ellie moves to the kitchen, laughing at her brother's antics toward food.

"Hungry as always?"

"Well...I'm a Bartowski" he grinned as she rolled her eyes, stirring occasionally at the pot.

"He has a scary good appetite for someone that skinny.." Sarah remarked as Chuck glared at her. "He tried to coerce the cook into giving him two helpings of breakfast.."

"Hey! The breakfast was the only thing barely edible in that place!" he said indignantly

"Or is it the fact that the little crush Sally.. was not so one-sided. Huh nerd?... using extra food as an excuse to spend time with your loverrr"

He gaped at her, turning red in the face while Sarah snorted.

"OOooo who is Sally?" Ellie asked excitedly as Sarah grinned, opening her mouth to answer before Chuck covered it up with his own palm.

"Don't believe a word she say's Ellie... Sally is the COOK" Sarah tried removing his fingers from her face, fighting against his hold while he kept talking... ignoring her flailing arms. "...the 43 year old, hairnet wearing... Cook at school.." Ellie watched the struggle with amused eyes as Chuck held on tighter until Sarah's finger's encountered an unprotected rib... causing a tickle to be issued as punishment.

"We said NO tickling remember.." he gasped after he caught his breath.

"Na-uh... WE said no revealing of certain...reactions TO tickling... never of the act itself."

"I still have leverage Zye.." he said quietly, moving closer with a glare.

"So do I nerd... I actually don't particularly like to scream" she said back just as quietly, a smirk written all over her features as he snorted.

"Whatever... come on.. let me show you the guest bedroom" he said with a sigh and Sarah mentally cheered herself at the win. Ellie just smirked at the exchange... cataloguing it in her 'things to ask my brother' list.

"Wait Sarah before you go..Do you have any food preferences... like are you allergic to anything?" The older girl asked as the two teens made their way to the bedroom.

"No she's not allergic to anything... she hates olives though" Chuck replied as Sarah opened her mouth to reply. "Oh... by the way...she has a thing for sachets of salt... we should probably buy a pack..." he remarked conspiratorially as Sarah gaped at him.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Ellie mumbled as the blonde blinked for a moment, before punching Chuck square in the arm, latching in to him as he tried to run.

"CHUCK! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she said as he laughed, dragging her along as she yelled, half situated on his back.

Ellie was left dumbfounded in the Kitchen, as smile on her face as she became lost in her own thoughts of her brother and his new 'best friend'.

_Well...well..well. _

* * *

"LEAVE" she groaned, her body to comfortable to even contemplate moving- her mind still stuck in the bliss of slumber.

"Come on Zye! It's 9 o'clock!" He said from the door as she lifted her arm half-heartedly and waved him off

"Don't care"

"I swear to God I will come in there and make you wake up.." he replied, but she had already slipped back into sleep, her eyes closed- her features softened under her unconscious state. He snorted momentarily at her vulnerable form... considered using this to his advantage... but reconsidered the repercussion of an angry and out for revenge Sarah Walker and thought against it. Instead he moved closer to the bed, sliding a hand under her pillow to ensure a lack of knife (He had learnt the last time he had snuck up on her at the facility at 3 a.m. in the morning... meaning to get her back for the tickle attack in the cafeteria... only to slightly avoid a metal blade to the chest...Damn she was good)

And then he was up on the mattress, jumping with such fever that the her whole body bounced, causing an abrupt shake to reality. "Ugghh... YOU ARE SO EVIL"

"Jeezz... I knew you weren't a morning person... I didn't think you were a vampire only allowed to venture out at night! Come on...we have places to be... people to see.." He said enthusiastically, jumping a couple of times for good measure.

"What?... no we don't. We're in Burbank!"

"You know!... I detest that Sarah..."

"And I detest the fact that I decided to go 'without knife' last night...WOULD YOU STOP!" she said as he continued to move.

"Thought I would... but I didn't realise how fun this was until now"

She glared at him, lifting up a leg to clock him just behind his knee, causing him to fall forward. "Not fair..."

"You'll live" she remarked almost growling as he bounced back on his knees. But then he grinned at her... like a child at Christmas.. so infectious that she found herself grinning back until they were both laughing as he bounced.

"You know... Morgan knows I'm in town.."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows. "You think I'm ready to meet your hetero life partner?"

"Well if you are going to decide to remain my friend... I think you should experience this first hand" he replied falling on his back, next to her as she laughed.

"Oh god... Well practically spending everyday with you for three months... you'd think I'd have experienced it all.."

"Yea you'd think... you have yet to see me go all COD up in here" he said seriously as she regarded him with raised eyebrows.

"Dare I ask..."

He crinkled his nose slightly twisting his neck toward her as she looked at him. "No." he grinned and she laughed, the weariness if early morning syndrome gone from her eyes.

"I really like your sister" she said as he nodded, remembering the night before as the three of them laughed and caught up; Sarah becoming more increasingly comfortable with the older Bartowski as the hours passed.

"Yea well she has that effect on people... she's too caring for her own good"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the irony... knowing only far too well that Chuck himself had that effect on almost everyone he meets... perhaps even more than the older Bartowski. No.. she...she was more shielded than she let on... Sarah offcourse being the expert at protecting herself. Chuck was able to trust people whole-heartedly... as though he had never been betrayed before. She really didn't know how he did it.

She really admired him for it.

She really wished she would stop noticing all these heart warming things about him.

"You know... it kind of feels weird not waking up to the facility... and the smell of cheap perfume" She said as they both looked up at the ceiling.

"At least you had that... I woke up to sweat" He replied and she made a face. "But yea... I know what you mean... no cafeteria... no CS room.."

"CS room?" she asked and he glanced at her, his eyes widened.

"Yea... you know.. our room...our place" he looked back up at the ceiling as she smiled

"You named it..."

"Yea."

"The CS room?" she said quietly as he fiddled with the blanket

"Like... the Chuck and Sarah room... you know... our room" he replied

"Oh..."

"Yea."

She smiled gently at his obvious discomfort... naming their room, putting down sentimental roots... it wasn't like them. But now... now she wanted to cling to everything they had, everything they were. Because she knew, she felt the longing of family pang deep in her chest. And she knew.

That's what he was.

Chuck was her family now.

"I love it." she said and hugged him around the middle. It was more physical contact than they usually breached, more intimate that they had willingly encountered. But it felt right, she felt safe. And it was the first time... in a long time that she had been able to admit that. He hesitated for a moment... wondering what had brought on the sudden need for intimacy. But then he responded, encasing her in the warmth of his arms, holding on tight as she moved closer. "Thank you nerd"

"You're welcome" he whispered back, smiling against her skin slightly, letting the realisation that she would almost always be by his side... that he was important to her as much as she was to him. He knew long ago... pretty much one month into their friendship, that if he had to- he would give his life for her. Because... how could he exist now in a world without Sarah Walker... without the witty comments, without their playful banter... without the moments that allowed him to be himself... that amongst all the lies he was sure to be thrown into... she was his tether.

Who would he be without her now?

Offcourse three months? Just three months of constant contact... of revealing and building what they had now. If he was being honest with himself- he knew after their first week. Knew the moment they smiled at each other... and labelled their friendship with shyness and excitement... that he would do anything for her.

And this is how Ellie found them. Sarah content in his arms; Chuck holding on for dear life. Each too caught up in their own realisations to even notice a pair of eyes of them. Not only on them.. but taking in their current position with a somewhat overjoyed expression... if not mischievous. She debated just leaving them to be... but the situation was just to delicious... the embarrassment that they were sure to feel just too good to pass up. So she cleared her throat, and watched the two teens open their eyes, blinking a couple of times before springing apart as though they'd been burned.

Ellie really had a hard time keeping in the bouts of laughter that were threatening her lips.

"El... hi... we were just..." Chuck mumbled nervously, trying to find a way out of the obviously misinterpreted situation...okay... maybe not so misinterpreted.

"Just what Chuck?" The older Bartowski asked innocently... watched her brother sink further into embarrassment and had to clench her stomach muscles with all her might to stop from melting into a puddle of deliriousness.

"He was being a good friend.." Sarah whispered... already adopting an vulnerable look as Chuck caught up.

"She needed me... And I needed her." He said nonchalantly as though it was no big deal, Ellie narrowed her eyes.

"Yea... I could see that" she mumbled as they both stiffened, but she dropped it... already picking up on the fact that they would protect each other.

Dammit.

So she mentioned breakfast and they nodded simultaneously, already moving together to the kitchen... Chuck pouring cereal for both of them as Sarah got spoons and poured in the milk. They worked the same way they always did. Together... with no explanations or apologies. And the older Bartowski was just about to contract diabetes from the entire situation alone.

Something had to be done about this.

Obviously.

"So how's this school?" she asked, fishing for information as they ate.

"Pretty okay.." Chuck replied. "Just like any normal school" if you minus the weapons training... the arrays of martial art techniques... and.. well... the subjection to seduction.

Sarah lifted her eyebrows at him as they kept the secret to themselves. They knew it was for the best... conferring in Ellie would just endanger her in the end. They had to keep their identities separate from their future occupation.

"It's actually not that bad once you get used to the . wake up calls...and the... well lack of good food" Sarah quipped and Chuck grinned... he kind of missed the goop... kind of.

"So are the boys all over you Sarah?" Ellie said casually and the blonde choked on her cereal, eyes widening as Chuck almost started giggling.

"What?" she asked in a strangled voice.

"Oh well.. you're a good looking girl... Must get a lot of attention"

"No... er. No." She says slightly red. "They tend to go for the more bubbly girls." _Not the ones that could kill them with a single slice of her knife. _

"Oh?" Ellie asks and Chuck can't help but climb on the embarrass Sarah wagon.

"Well... there is Cole... and Brad. AND PLEASE do not forget Bryce." He quips... almost icily saying the last boy's name as Sarah turned to stare at him. Gaping at him before her gaze turned speculative. _Did he really think I liked them?_

"Yea..Well.. some guys are caught up by the blonde hair. But they don't really know me." _Because I spend all my time with Chuck_. She turns to him, doesn't know whether their relationship is one that requires reassurance... reassurance of _this _kind.

Wait... why does she have to justify their interest in her anyways? It's not like she led them on. He was with her every time she had encountered them anyways. _He _was the one who insisted on befriending a brunet... discussing music and sharing stories of places they longed to see... things they'd longed to do.

"Yea... well Chuck can't talk... Not after Hannah" she says swiftly and he looks up quickly

"Hannah?" he asks

"Hannah...?" Ellie chips in, watching as the two teens have a silent conversation. OOoo... Looks like they haven't even realised that they may have feelings for each other. _Oh..._Oh.._ this could go downhill.. and fast._

"Hannah?" he asks again... wondering what encouraged the slip of her name. "I don't like Hannah.."

Sarah didn't know why she savoured the words. She didn't care right? So she just smirked and continued on her breakfast, leaving her best friend now thoroughly confused at what the entire conversation meant. If she was honest with herself... she was just as confused.

Not Ellie though.. who sat quietly.. watching them as quiet contemplation descended in the kitchen. They were oblivious to their effect on each other... that was obvious. But Ellie was unsure whether that this was due to pure ignorance... or the fact that they were too important to each other for the subject of romance to even be approached.

But it needed to be realised she knew...because the bond was just too strong to ignore. It was going to be a challenge... they seemed too in tune already.. too comfortable in this close friendship.. so ready to protect one another... that any disruptions were seen as a threat.

Yea... it was going to be hard.

But she was Eleanor Bartowski.

And she never backed down from a challenge.

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to go on vacation here...in Burbank...with you?"

"Because you couldn't get enough of my sparkling personality" Chuck quipped as the sun beat down on his shoulders. Truly though he loved it... loved everything from the burning heat to the green shrubbery.

"Sure... yea... let's go with that" She deadpanned and he grinned up at her, tilting his neck slightly to catch a glimpse of her face as she tried to hide her own smile. She loved it to... though she would never admit it. "Anyways... I'm pretty sure your sister had enough food in the house to feed an army... so why are we doing a sandwich stop?"

"Because Zye... sometimes... you just need a good sandwich" he said and she laughed loudly gripping on his shoulders tightly as he carried her. It wasn't something they thought about... It was just what they did when they went to get food. A tradition they had developed in the facility any time the cafeteria was mentioned. It started with the fact that Sarah... after their usual banter.. challenged him by saying that he was brains only. But the joke died on her, when she was flung on his shoulders and raced to the end of the facility... the cafeteria. The longest distance from any of their training area's... and he managed it without a sweat... setting her down with a proud smile on his face as he puffed out his chest and patted himself on the shoulder while she laughed.. giddy from the experience... from the childishness of it all. And then it was continued... never thought over.

"Words to live by obviously" She replied after she caught her breath

"Obviously.."

"Just so you know... I'm going to go all out.." She replied and he stiffened slightly.

"Meaning..."

"Oh yea... I'm goinnggg... OF THE MENU!" She cried as he gasped

"No! The Blasphemy! ... you're... dare I say it... going to.. CREATE YOUR OWN SANDWICH?" he gaped

"That's right Bartowski... and I'm telling you.. it's going to be good... Better than any sandwich YOU could ever make" she said mischievously

"Oh really..." he said slyly as she grinned.

"Yea... really."

"Challenge Accepted."

They entered the semi-busy sandwich shop, laughing heartily as Chuck jostled her and Sarah cried of cheating... apparently impairing her delicious topping decision making skills.

He jostled her twice more for good measure.

"Chuck?" a voice asked slowly, as Sarah slid of his back to avoid the further assault, her hands still around his neck as they laughed. He looked up from Sarah, eyes widening in recognition.

"Lou?" He gaped for a second and Sarah moved from him as he stepped to hug the stranger. "Hi!"

"Hi.." she said back as he moved away to stand by Sarah's side again and that was when she saw her.

Small.

Strikingly beautiful...

Brunet.

"You're back?" The Lou girl asked, her eyes skirting over Sarah in somewhat surprise... another emotion though undecipherable as she examined her. It was oddly uncomfortable.

"Yea.. I'm on Summer Vacation." He said and smiled at her while she nodded in understanding and then smiled back. "You work here now?" He asked taking in the uniform.

"Yea... Summer job you know... and... I like a good sandwich" she said and he laughed... at some obvious inside joke. Ew.

"Yea I remember.. those were some good times huh?" He said and she smiled wistfully. Sarah shuffled awkwardly at his side. "This is Sarah my friend from school... she's spending summer vacation at my place" he said introducing them as though he could not feel the underlying tension... and Sarah for the life of her could not understand what it was.

"Hi" she said anyways, pasting on a smile for the brunet as she nodded back until the dinging of the counter interrupted their conversation.

"I have to go back to work... but we'll catch up soon yes Chuck?" She said the statement hopefully, leaving before he had a chance to respond and Sarah took in his surprise.

"Lou huh?" she asked as he turned to her and then nodded

"Yea Lou... we used to... date.." he said casually and then turned while Sarah considered the clear invitation in the brunet's voice.

Great.

_Just great._

First Hannah... Now Lou.

_Crap._

Not that she cared...

Ughh.

* * *

**Ooo bring on the jealousy. **

**Uhm I'm not really sure of this chapter... To be honest this was written during my now "relive all the good books of your past" phase that i seemed to have had. I've already conquered The Hunger Games (twice) , re-read all the unforgettable parts in The Lord of the rings... Okay I read it all and... if i was going to do this.. i had to do it right.. so OBVIOUSLY the Percy Jackson series and Harry potter joined the gang (Oh My God.. I have no life). Also I've been incredibly masochistic and delved back into the writings of jodi picoult once again. So i have been somewhat distracted and my writing may not have been that good... (hence the gulp at the top of the page)**

**But anyways let me know what you think.  
**

**P.S sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors... I am unBETA'd  
**


	6. I need you

**I know this is DISASTROUSLY late... but I've been moving house and did not have internet for like three weeks... I'll let that sink in... NO INTERNET!. How did i survive you ask? Thank GOD for smart phones...  
**

**Anyways here it is... and it may not be much.. but just go with it... i have an inkling that due to my tiredness the writing in this chapter is crap.  
**

**But enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**_In case you forgot... Sarah and Chuck go to get a sandwich... They meet Lou... Sarah find out that Lou and Chuck dated_  
**

* * *

Dated... As in PAST tense right? Yep. Okay. No need to panic... Why was she panicking anyways?

She wasn't...

_Yes she was._

"Hey Sarah.. sandwich time?" Chuck said as Sarah continued the inner arguments with herself.

SHE CANNOT BE PANICKING... because panicking meant... that..

What?

She wanted Chuck?

Had a huge crush on him?

Dreaded the fact that some ex from his past was going to steal him away?

ALL OF THE ABOVE?

No... she can't... I mean..._She loved him..._Like a brother.. like a best friend.

And then he touched her gently on the shoulder, trying to shake her out of her contemplation... but all he managed to do was snap her back to the morning.. when his arms were wrapped around her. When all she could feel was his warmth. When she felt as though she never wanted to leave_._

Yea... there was definitely nothing _brotherly _about that.

"Helloooo...Earth to Zye!"

"Huh...Sorry what?" she asked as she ran her hands through her hair and tried to hide the sudden warmth in her face.

"We gunna do this or what?" He asked mischievously, stirring the glint of challenge back into one Sarah Walker's eyes.

"You bet we are" She cracked her knuckles and he shook out his extremities as though both preparing for a seemingly rough challenge. She smirked at him... caught his signature Bartowski grin.. and melted just a little bit. _Dammit..._

"Stakes?" he asked tilting his head toward her, "How about a kiss for the winner?" he raised his eyebrows in his familiar dance... and she almost punched him in the face. _If only he knew...YES..yes PLEASE._

"How about pride... oh wait I forgot... you don't have any.." She said with fake sympathy patting his arm slightly trying to rid herself from images of them kissing.

"You know I love these talks with you.." He said grinning "It's like you really get me... makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside"

She rolled her eyes.

Still trying to get rid of those images... now that warm and fuzzy had just entered the picture. Great. Just great.

"How about... a secret?" He asks suddenly and Sarah looks up, interested.

"A secret?"

"Yea... The winner gets to ask the loser for three secrets and they HAVE to answer" he said and shrugged.

"THREE?" she gasped and he grinned

"Why Walker... you scared?"

_A little._ "Pffft No."

"Good then." he said moving closer, nodding his head.

"Fine" she replied back, hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows.

They regarded each other wearily, waiting anxiously for the next ding to resound alerting their turn.

"So..." Chuck said awkwardly, eyes flitting from the number on the board to Sarah.

"...I think we should do some grocery shopping after this.. what do you think?" Sarah asked casually, her stance relaxing as Chuck regarded her with narrowed eyes. "Ellie said something about needing more bread... what bread does she usually get?"

"Oh.. well, we always have a thing for the unsliced r... wait.." He looked at her incredulously as she tapped her thighs innocently. "NOT FALLING FOR IT SARAH!"

"What?" She asked

"BAHAHA you think you can get the NERD to reveal to you his secret bread selection... na-uh... NOO WAYY... the bread makes up HALF the sandwich" He cries out, shaking his head vigorously. "Sneaky Zye... sneaky indeed.."

She smirked, the corners of her mouth lifting up.

And then the ding resounded.

Chuck lunged for the counter

Sarah grabbed on to his waist to haul him back

The server looked up startled.

"Ladies FIRST Chuck!" Sarah cried, still trying to push forward, their elbows knocking.

"You always said I have a girlish scream..." Chuck replied back through gritted teeth, causing Sarah to blink stupidly at him for a few seconds before momentarily dying of laughter, while he jumped forward; grinning like mad- slapping the counter as he whispered his order.

He will not let her claim this prize...no... Food was HIS domain

And no amount of humiliation could detract from his purpose.

Victory WILL be his.

* * *

She watched them from her place behind the door... cautiously analysing their movements. The blonde... Sarah?

Yes. Sarah... stood with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised as Chuck grinned at her... obviously too caught up in their conversation to do anything else. But then smiles were gone, and Chuck was jumping...

More like soaring through the air toward the counter... _jeez he must be hungry to jump for a sandwich like that._

But then the blonde was trying to hold him back, grabbing the biggest part of him she could latch on to in his hurry.

His waist.

Lou didn't know what she was supposed to feel about that... Didn't think she was allowed to let jealousy course her veins. But there it was. Strong and hot as ever, causing her cheeks to flush as a dark, unapologetic creature began to claw at her insides.

A small part of her had hoped... actually a bigger part of her than she cared to admit, wished that now Chuck was back.. things would be different... back to normal.

But now? Who is this 'Sarah'?

Did they have a thing?

She sighed slightly and leant her head against the door, watched as the blonde laughed and Chuck look at incredibly happy with himself. His smile... his laughter.

He was just the same.

But she didn't know if he would be her's anymore.

There is only one way to find out right?

"OHMYGOD Chuck" Sarah groaned and he almost fainted at the noise. Who would've thought... Sarah Walker... Moaning HIS name! "More.." she said and he smiled slyly

"Does this mean I win?" He asked as she stopped mid chew, face bulging at the amount of sandwich she had stuffed in her mouth.

Chuck didn't think he had seen her look more beautiful.

"Wha?...Nohhh" she said thickly, the food masking her speech abilities. "Thissshh means nothin"

He smirked. "I think the sauce smeared all over your face negates that comment"

She looks at him through narrowed eyes before looking down at his sandwich, swallowing what was left in her mouth and blinking cautiously for a moment. And then she sighed in resignation... the tingling in her taste buds too sensational to ignore. "How... HOW CAN YOU MAKE A SANDWICH THAT GOOD?"

He laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Skill Zye... have to be born with it"

"Yep... just like you're born with modesty huh?" she replied icily... and then against her better judgement took another huge bite.. groaning at the deliciousness. "I give up... I cannot deny the skill"

"I KNEW YOU COULD NOT RESIST!" he said raising himself slightly from his chair, as she stared at him blankly while his behaviour caused amused looks from the near crowd.

"Errr.. Chuck?"

He turned swiftly, fist still raised in the air from his gloat... Sarah with another huge portion of the sandwich in her mouth. "Lou.. hey!" he said quickly, lowering his hand and gesturing a chair for her to sit.

Sarah chewed cautiously... avoiding the brunette's gaze.

"I just brought your drinks.." she said, passing the cup to him, their fingers grazing.

Lou started blushing

Sarah saw red.

Chuck didn't notice.

"So did you make THE sandwich?" Lou asked Chuck as he widened his eyes.

"THE sandwich?" Sarah asked narrowing her eyes slightly

"Errrr..." Chuck mumbled as Lou turned to Sarah

"Yea... thats the sandwich that Ellie invented... possibly the tastiest thing in this WOR..." she trailed of as she caught Chuck's frantic no's

Sarah pounced

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI!"

"she's middle naming me!" he gulped turning to her, wincing at her stance as she leaned closer to him. "Sssarah... aha...uhm..."

She moved closer still

"It was a joke?" he said, squeaking at her proximity.

And _still _she moved closer, their noses almost grazing and he widened his eyes.

"You owe me" she smirked counting _one, two..three _on her fingers as he gaped

"So do you.." he shot back

"Na-uh nerd... you did not create the sandwich.. and therefore by default I claim the prize"

"PPffttt... that was never discussed" he said shaking his head folding his arms and leaning slightly forward to look into her eyes, "Time to reveal Zye... and not just the Tweety's of yours you're so partial to wearing.

She snorted, turning red in the face before tapping the table carefully making him fully aware of her fingers... and the tickle torture she could do with them.

He gulped

She smirked. "Fine" she nodded and cocked her head to the side. "Here?"

He swiveled his eyes around the room, watching the crowd and debating on how much of himself he would have to reveal. Knowing Sarah Walker... this is going to be a dangerous game. "Definitely not."

"Why Chuck... scared?" she smirked and he smiled ruefully

"A little.. yea" he said back, his eyes full of something that Sarah could not name. But it made her breath quicken and her heart beat a thousand miles a minute... so very hard, and ridiculously strong that she was sure the whole of Burbank could hear it. She softened at his admittance, almost wordlessly passing a 'me too' through the flashing of her azure eyes.

Lou coughed unapologetically.

"We're gunna go" Chuck said as he stood too, smiling at Lou slowly as she nodded and smiled back.

"What are you doing later?" She asked him as they moved toward the exit

"Nothing much.."

"Wanna hang out at the arcade?" she suggested slowly as Sarah stood with arms folded

"Just like old times?" Chuck said grinning and the brunettes face lit up with triumph.

Sarah began to feel a horrible dwelling at the pit of her stomach.. and emotion she was unaware off... but all she knew is that she didn't like it. As much as she didn't like the girl trying to hit on her nerd.

"Yea.. just like old times.." She smiled and held the door open for them, stepping back into the familiar smell of bread and meat. Her voice was wistful.. and Sarah knew, without looking at the longing in her eyes; that the girl missed their memories... missed _him_

The question was... did Chuck?

* * *

The softness of his bed dug into her knees as she tried to regain her courage. It was too nerve wracking... too intriguing really for her to be comfortable. Secrets? Sure she had many... not many hidden from him.. but still.. there was an inkling of something that she had not begun to admit to herself let alone to him.

Crap.

He looked at her with the same anxious expression, tugging on his curls to occupy the nervous fluttering of his hands.

"God this is awkward.." she deadpanned and he all but burst out laughing

"Yea... have we ever been this uncomfortable around each other?"

"Well... there was that one time... with the towel" she smirked and flashes of half naked Chuck caused her cheeks to flush.

"We agreed to never speak of that again... just... who locks a guy out of his own room?" he replies indignantly.

"Who doesn't change IN the stalls?" she asked with raised eyebrows... though she didn't mind catching him clad in only a white towel wrapped around him waist.. skins still flushed from the heat of his shower. She didn't mind at ALL.

"... I have nothing to say.." he shakes his head as she laughs at the memory . "How about we do this... we.. have three question we have to ask each other right? Three questions that have to answered in full truths"

"I thought they were secrets?" she replied slowly... this was more dangerous. Truths stood to reveal more of herself than she was willing to give. _Double Crap_.

"Same thing.." he shrugs "anyways we can decide to do this here and now... or.."

"Or?"

"Or.. we can hold onto them... ask them later.."

"Yes let's do that!" she said, not even pretending to contemplate over it. Avoidance... the one this she was good at. He smirked.

"okay" he nodded and fell back next to her, putting his hands beneath his head as they shuffled to a comfortable position side by side. "You wanna come to the arcade?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "With you and...lou?"

"Yea..."

She watched him cautiously as he avoided her eyes. "Are you sure you want me there Chuck?"

"Sarah..." he looked at her for a moment, "Lou and I... we've been over for a while now. She and I... I was just never able to be myself around her you know? I never felt that connection" _I never felt the way with her the way I feel around you..._

"You think she knows that?" she asks, raking her fingers through her hair

"I don't know... Now that I'm back, I'm afraid she will want to start something again... and I cant... I don't want to break her heart" he says softly and she clutches his hand tightly

"So you need me there?" She says just as quietly

"Yea... Yea I need you"

His words struck warmth in her chest, causing her to breathe a little too quickly.. to blink a little too fast. _I need you too._

And she knew... offcourse she knew. That he was more than just a best friend... Because a best friend was not supposed to make her heart melt... to make the void she had felt for so long slowly begin to heal. A best friend was not supposed to cause her cheeks to flush with just one touch... or could make her smile with the simple comment or a raise of his eyebrows.

No a best friend could not. But Chuck could.

Because he was not _just _a friend. He was everything..

And admitting it to herself didn't cause a sigh of relief to escape from her lips, nor did it allow for the sudden warmth in her heart. No. Because she had no idea... no clue who she was to him.

How he felt about her.

And so she responded in the only way she could... with the knowledge now that she felt more for him than she had for anyone else.

"Okay" she gives him a small smile and he grins at her

"Really?"

"Yea... really." _Always._

* * *

He was nervous.

But she was here... that made it better..._so _much better.

He could almost feel the comfort of her smell seep through his pores, giving him new found courage he never knew he had.

_God _how had he ever been so lucky to have her in his life he didn't know.

"Chuck... You're killing me here" she whispers it like a threat and he wakes from his daydream to the situation at hand. Lou...liking him... him... not interested... Sarah..

Sarah?

Oh yea... Sarah here for moral support.

Pffftt. Some support she was when all she had managed to do was attempt at suppressing her laughter when he had unsuccessfully tried to get Lou's hands of his arm. And get angry... yea she got angry a lot when the brunette girl was around. But he didn't know what that was about.

"Sorry Sarah... I've never been in this situation before" he whispered back looking around cautiously for the return of the other girl they had managed to get rid of for a few moments.

"Yea well... me neither..."

He gaped at her

"What?" she asked whipping around quickly.. "Oh my God is she coming back... this time with another stuffed animal you won for her on the basket ball machine 5 gazillion years ago... really Chuck?...What did you buy an entire years worth of tokens to get THAT many stuffed monkeys?"

"Hey!" he replied quickly bumping her shoulder affectionately, " I'll have you know I was very good at the basketball machine"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You cheated didn't you..."

He shook his head. "This is not the point of discussion! ... you've never been in this kind of situation before?" he asked incredulously and she shrugs, leaning back on his shoulder slightly

"No... not really" she turns to look at his face.. "Why is that surprising?"

"I find it hard to believe since you're just kind of gorgeous." He said, before he could filter the words.

And then there was silence.

Not the awkward, uncomfortable pause.

But the electrifying... unbearable longing that accompanies the decision that both parties so wanted to be made.

Chuck wanted to kiss her... God how he wanted to. _Just to it Bartowski_

_Have some balls_

_Be a man._

_God just show her how you feel. _

Because it was obvious that he felt more for her than he thought he could ever feel... that their friendship... at least on his part, was so much more. She was everything. _So just say something Chuck... Do it._

But before he could... before he could lean forward and capture her lips between his, she moved... so impossibly close that he thought he was going to swoon from the sudden intoxication of her scent... though his heart was going to explode from the racing on adrenaline. He felt the soft of her skin at his ear and she whispered. "Just go with this Chuck..."

And before he had time to comprehend, her mouth was on his, lips moulded on his own. And he was sure.

He was so sure.

That he had just died and gone to heaven.

* * *

**YAY! okay finally they kissed... but... more on that next chapter**

**Tell me what you think :)  
**


	7. Like What?

**Hey guys... I know...It's late. But i've been away this week because new floors were being put in our house... so guess what? NO INTERNET -.- really... how much can a girl take. But I'M BACK. So i hope that my updates will become fairly regular again.**

**But i wrote this really quickly just to give you guys something.. and to feed my insane ff addiction... so if it's crap.. my bad  
**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

Oh..._Oh _wow. He was shocked if not thrilled at his current situation. Him...well his lips attached to those of Sarah Walker... just...wow. She tasted better than he'd dreamed... a sweet comforting flavour that had his eyes closing involuntary and a groan lodge itself in his throat. It was unfair really.. how amazing this was.. like a dream that he had no intention of ever waking from. He felt more than heard the groan escaping from him, and she must have felt it to, if not for the gasp and the reciprocation of her own small noise. He moved closer to her, pressing his lips for firmly onto hers and almost whooped in delight when she too moved... nose brushing against his.. lips moving in their own so exotically unfamiliar dance. But it was a dance that he would devote his life to if she let him. Kissing Sarah Walker. Being kissed by her. God. What more could he ask for?

Because this mere act surely could not be so good... her mouth cannot possibly be this soft. And he... he cannot possibly just so intoxicated by the movement of lips on lips...Heart beating in his ears. But he was... if the thrumming of his whole body was any proof. And he knew... always knew that it would be just like this. When their banter alone could get his adrenaline racing and cause an eruption of happiness to spread through his chest, can it even be underestimated.. the effect of her kiss on his heart.

But then the coughing of someone around them was slicing through their moment, and she was moving away.. slowly increasing the gap between them. But he wouldn't have it. Not when he had just got the feeling of her on him.. not when it was impossible to get her scent out of his bloodstream. So he frowned, eyes still closed.. and lunged forward again, catching her by surprise this time as she gasped louder allowing him to slip his tongue into the soft contours of her mouth. And she responded... abandoning any notion of leaving his lips as she slid her tongue on his, hand caressing his cheek.

Oh..._Oh wow._

* * *

It was possibly the stupidest most brilliant thing she had ever done. But she could not regret... oh God how could she? When the warmth of his lips rid her of thought...heck.. rid her of the ability to breathe. She knew why she had done it offcourse... lifted her eyes to see his 'EX' walking toward them and just reacted, pulling him toward her.. fusing her lips with his. But even that could not explain why she had continued with her 'ruse'; why the groan that escaped from him also pulled one just as loud and just as feral from an unknown place in her body.

She just couldn't help it. Damn his mouth and his ability to make her weak at the knees. Because if she had do describe herself right now.. it would be a puddle of absolute contentment. And she was not ashamed of it. She wondered what he thought... why his lips against hers was so good, so right that no matter how much she could conjure excuses about their current position, the moments that preceded caused her cheeks to flush and heart to race in an absolutely delirious rate.

She was right...His smile really was as warm as it seemed... if the inferno burning in her now from those very lips were anything to go by. It was an addiction that she had every intention of feeding. if not for the sudden annoying noise in the background of the haze that she and Chuck seemed to have entered. But it was there... persistent and intrusive, causing her thoughts to filter to the fact that the very reason the kiss started was probably watching them... and no matter how much she secretly loved the fact that the girl had caught them, it would be vindictive to continue. She began to move away from the dram of his lips, regretting the lack of pressure instantly as she tried to regain her surroundings.

But she had barely gotten her eyes open when his lips was on hers again, hot and persistent, causing her eyes to widen and a gasp to resonate as she melted under the onslaught. And God.. even if she wanted to break away now she couldn't... her body... her heart was just too drawn, too intoxicated by him. So she did the only thing she could...responded with her own mouth, with the own warmth of her tongue.

And everything around them disappeared.

Her breathing laboured, her hands moved... to his shoulder, his neck.. anything that she could reach. Anything to fuel her powerful hunger. And with that he was tugging... his hands on her waist hot and heavy... tugging her closer and closer until she was on his lap... and her hands were delved in the softness of his curls... _finally. _

They settled... their lips slowed. Less frantic... but still so passionate... still _them. _It was more, it was beautiful. It caused her heart to ache with perfect unbridled emotion, her fingers moving deftly at the nape of his neck. They slowed to a stop, breathe escaping on cheeks, foreheads meeting. Their eyes still closed trying to savour the moment... trying to gain equilibrium.

Sarah opened her eyes, stared into the full chocolate one's of his as he gazed back; lips so unashamedly swollen that Sarah wanted to blush. The corner's of his mouth lifted, but she still read the question in his eyes... the curiosity that would sure ask her to strip herself bare and reveal all to the shell of his ear... to the calm grip of his fingers.

He rubbed his nose slightly against hers, and she sucked a breath in; unused to the proximity, but so badly craving it. She knew what she needed to tell him; but was unsure of what would happen when the words spilled from her lips.

Does he even feel the same way?

She doesn't know how someone like him could ever find happiness in someone like her, but a selfish part of herself wished that he did... wished that he loved that kiss just as much as she did.

"Errr woah..." a voice interrupted her thoughts, pulling both of them away from each other to regard their audience.

"Morgan?" Chuck said shocked as the short teenager gaped at him.

"Uhh..." He stammered again, looking from Chuck to Sarah with awe in his expression. Sarah looked back at Chuck, flushed at their position and slowly extracted herself from him lap, regretfully unravelling her fingers from his hair; her arms from his neck. He too looked a little crestfallen as his hands slid from their place of her lower back.. but took in her swollen lips with dark eyes. "Having fun there buddy?"

"Huh?" Chuck looked up at Morgan again, the shorter boy raising his eyebrows mischievously as his best friend blushed red. "Morgan... hey... HEY!" he said as he jumped up, hugging his friend enthusiastically, "I missed you buddy!"

"Me too! It's been a while huh?"

Chuck nodded sadly, clapping his friend on the shoulders as Morgan smiled. "Hey.. you wanna come over today?"

"A chance to see Ellie? OFCOURSE" the smaller boy grinned

"Man... you really have to stop with that" Chuck deadpanned and Morgan laughed. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Are you kidding... it's the arcade. I practically live here" Morgan replied, moving hit jet black hair away from his eyes. "I spotted Lou on my way in and she told me you were here... she didn't however tell me about the Valkerie attached to your lips..."

Chuck flushed.. Sarah wished more than anything for a dark corner she could hide in.

"Errr... Yea Morgan this is my... err... This is Sarah" Chuck stammered and Sarah felt the irrational urge to laugh

"Hi" She said holding out her hand as Morgan stared dumbly at her... eyes widening at her smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Err...ah.." the smaller boy drooled... Chuck patted his back sympathetically

"I think you broke him Zye" he said, eyes lifting to hers for the first time since their encounter. They were warm and soft... and made her want to melt in a puddle.

"Err...ah..er" Morgan zoned again

"Yea... you definitely broke him" Sarah grinned at him as Lou coughed in the background, making her presence known for the first time since they broke apart. She glowered at Sarah, eyed Chuck with a weary expression.

"You..uhm..have something on your face Chuck" she said icily, and Sarah looked at him, noticing the hints of lip-gloss shadowing his lips. Morgan choked in disbelief.

Chuck moved to swipe at his face. "Did I get it?"

"No" Sarah said and he tried again, only causing Lou to sigh in exasperation as she started forward, moving her hands forward to wipe the offending smudges on his face. She traced the curve of his lip purposefully, and Sarah almost growled. "I think it's gone now Lou." She said as Chuck pulled his face away from her hastily, gulping at the discomfort her fingers brought to him.

"Oh boy" Morgan whispered, looking from Sarah to Lou and back to Chuck. "Hey guys... how about we play some games huh? Just like old times?" he said nervously and Chuck nodded quickly, moving away from Lou and toward Sarah.

"You in Sarah?"

She looked at him with her cerulean eyes and nodded slowly. "Which Game?"

"Time Crisis?" he shrugged and grinned as she sighed

"You always steal all my kills in shooting games..."

"I just have super fast reflexes Zye...Can't help it"

She snorted loudly. "Really...since when... oh wait offcourse... how could I forget... I've seen your super fast reflexes at work when you're diving for the last dinner roll"

"Which I always share with you... just be thankful for that" he said deftly and she laughed at him grabbing onto his shirt as she pulled him forward.

"Come on Chuck.."

"Where?" he didn't really care... he would go anywhere she wanted him to go

"Let's see how those super fast reflexes work for you at Dance-Dance Revolution" She replied mischievously, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh don't worry.. I have my camera ready for future reference"

"Perfect"

* * *

"So Sarah...tell me something about yourself.."

Sarah immediately groaned at the question, eyeing Morgan Grimes as he ate his fries. "Well... I'm 17.."

"Turned on the 26th of March" Chuck announced as he returned to his seat next to her and smiled happily, Lou behind him as she carried her own tray of food. "What you guys talking about?"

"Your girlfriend here was telling me about herself" Morgan replied tactlessly as Chuck and Sarah turned red, Lou gaping in the background.

"She's not m.."

"I love pickles!" Sarah interrupted suddenly and Chuck glanced her curiously...maybe somewhat hopefully (well she hoped hopefully).

"A girl after my own heart!... I can eat them from the jar" Morgan exclaimed and Sarah smiled, getting caught up at his enthusiastic nature. She decided that she quite liked Morgan... aside from the fact that he attracted awkwardness and that he lacked a certain amount of social skills, he was a bubbly character.. and one who was fiercely loyal to one Chuck Bartowski; and that was good enough for her.

Chuck still watched her curiously as she smiled at him, nodding her head toward Lou. He looked over, took in her somewhat enraged expression and realisation dawned on him. He smiled slowly and nodded- though it didn't reach his eyes the way she was used to. Sighing slightly, she stood, dusting of her jeans as she squeezed his gently... though she didn't quite know yet what she tried to convey with that simple touch. Sure she admitted to herself what she felt.. but was she ready to admit it to him?

He was after all her best friend... and _god _.. if he didn't feel the same way... she shuddered at the very thought of losing him.

"I'm just going to use to bathroom guys... I'll be right back" she said to the group; Lou standing up as well

"Yea me too"

Sarah frowned for a moment, looking at Chuck who gazed sympathetically back at her. She smiled and leaned down; her lips grazing his ear. "If I'm not back in ten... get some paper towels or something cause I might have done some damage... wouldn't want to make a mess on the bathroom tiles.." she patted her thigh knowingly, reminding Chuck of her knife set as he choked on his soda at her words.

"I'll remember that.." he replied, a terrified grin making a way to his face as she laughed conspiratorially with him, purposefully brushing the curls from his forehead and watching him turn pink. Lou growled behind her.

"Got to go" she smiled and walked away, Chuck still smiling back at her while Morgan gaped at her shapely figure. She moved toward the door, standing in front of the mirror while she watched the brunette girl settle behind her.

"Are you and Chuck dating?" Lou asked bluntly, flipping her hair out of her dark eyes and folding her arms.

"What?" Sarah asked incredulously turning to face her.

She sighed , a weary expression ruling her features. "Look.. okay. I like him... I've liked him for a while. And if you two are an...'item' then I don't want to get my hopes up...but if you aren't, then I'm going to try and win him back with everything I have"

Sarah looked at the girl, eyes flashing. "Lou..we... Chuck and I have a bond...and maybe you don't get that. But what you two had in the past is over." her voice dropped an octave as she softened. "I'm sorry... but you need to back off"

Lou's gaze hardened at her word, eyes darkening ever so slightly as anger rose in her. "Oh yea...Why?"

Sarah huffed, gritting her teeth as the words escaped from her before she could think them through. "Because he is _mine_"

* * *

"Dude... how...just...how.." Morgan stammered watching Sarah Walker leave. Chuck looked up at him and shrugged.

"What?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING" he gaped. "I see you after three months.. and you have a leggy... absolutely gorgeous girl straddling you." He sighed as Chuck flushed red at the memory. "Tell me your secret buddy...how did you get such an amazing girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend" Chuck said slowly, watched his friends face fall. "She's my best friend.. we met at school.."

"YOU'RE NOT DATING THAT GIRL"

"Unfortunately.." he replied quietly

"But you like her?" Morgan asked, rubbing his chin carefully. Chuck looked at him for a moment.

"Morgan...she's... she's the most amazing girl I've ever met. She manages to make me smile through anything. She's so smart that sometimes I get scared that she is the nerd in our friendship. I don't even think she realises how beautiful she is. Sometimes all I want to do for the day is make her laugh...because she has the sweetest laugh I have ever heard. Its loud and unapologetic... and she makes me feel like I can do just about anything...even if all I want to do is make her happy. Just...yea... I like her. I really like her..."

"Woah buddy..." Morgan looks at his friend, shocked for the moment from his outburst. "What's the problem then... from the lip lock I witnessed, I would say she has some strong feelings for you too.."

Chuck shook his head slowly. "I'm not even sure if it was real... I told Sarah I wanted Lou off my back.. and she may just be pretending that she's into me so Lou can take a hint. But...God...I hope it was real."

At that moment, the blonde girl arrived at their table, plopping herself down next to Chuck as she stole a fry. He gazed at her flushed face with concern, before turning to Lou as she took her place beside Morgan. "Hey...you okay?" he asked Sarah quietly, hand reaching for hers as she looked at him and nodded.

"Didn't get to use my knives... I'm pretty bummed actually" she replied back just as softly, smirking at his short burst of laughter.

"Yea well... if you're good I promise to let you thoroughly beat me in a game of darts later"

She raised an eyebrow. "And if I'm bad?"

He looked at her slowly and contemplated. "I'll ask you a truth."

"Like what?" she challenged back, ignoring the stares of the two other people at the table; her eyes only focused on him. His heart beat faster in his chest, his hands itching to hold hers. And he moved closer to her, watched her inhale sharply as he said the first thing on his mind...and probably the thing that scared her most at the moment.

"Like whether our kiss was real"

* * *

**Reviews fuel my transportation device that allows me to zap myself to Zachary Levi whenever I want... so he can just sing to me while I appreciate his perfect smile... oh yeaa :P**


	8. Special? Who? Me?

**Hey guys... well I know this is late. And I have a pretty crappy excuse. Actually my best friend.. who is actually sort of my muse for this story...Lets say i base the friendship between Chuck and Sarah on our relationship... well the friend parts... not so much the cute parts. But yes we had a HUGE fallout...so i had a bit of trouble getting this one out. If it seems a bit off...my bad. But yes expect the next chapter up in the next three days or so... i found out that once I finished this one.. I just couldn't stop :)**

**ENJOY.  
**

**P.S... Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews.  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY.  
**

_He looked at her slowly and contemplated. "I'll ask you a truth."_

_"Like what?" she challenged back, ignoring the stares of the two other people at the table; her eyes only focused on him. His heart beat faster in his chest, his hands itching to hold hers. And he moved closer to her, watched her inhale sharply as he said the first thing on his mind...and probably the thing that scared her most at the moment._

_"Like whether our kiss was real"_

* * *

The heavy metal of the projectile fit comfortably between the lithe curve of her fingers; the empty board called to her as she slipped her tongue across the crevices of her teeth in concentration. Really it wasn't the dart board that she was concentrating on...it was the loom of her competition behind her...his intoxicating smell so readily hitting her senses that she had to close her eyes just to focus on her reality. She swung her fingers expertly, hardly looking at her target but rather listening to the shuffle of Chuck as he waited for her.

"OHHH SARAH!" Morgan erupted and clapped loudly; disturbing the reverie she had slipped into. "How do you do that?" He cried looked at her dart fixed pointedly on bulls-eye with awe.

"Practice" she shrugged as Chuck smirked

"Super spy skills more like it" he said, whispering in her ear as he moved to retrieve the dart, barely giving her time to recover from his proximity. She smirked back at him, smiling slyly at their little secret. He winked at her good naturedly, throwing the dart quickly as it hit the board with a satisfying thud, sinking into the red felt of bulls-eye as Chuck himself raised his eyebrows at the accuracy.

"What... how..err..wh..how?" Morgan gaped

"Practice" Both Chuck and Sarah replied, grinning at him as Sarah patted Chuck on the shoulder.

"Could we get on with it.." Lou replied irritably, already sick of the cuteness that the supposed couple had been displaying.

Sarah ignored her and glanced back at her best friend, cocking her head to one side as she regarded him. "Bet?"

His eyes crinkled adorably as he shuffled closer, his brown eyes gazing into hers as he whispered. "I win... you answer my truth" he said, his voice layered with seriousness that made her teeth tingle.

She knew she had been avoiding the question..knew that as soon as she opened the door there would be no turning back. And yet a huge part of her craved that very thing... to just take the leap and see what happens. "I win... I can ask for anything I want from you.." she replies, swivelling the dart between her fingers as he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Should I be scared?"

"Terrified" she grinned and threw the object, watching this time as it sank into the inevitable red felt. They had been circling around this...heavy flirtation, sizzling glances. Ever since he had with the quick lowering of his breath and downcast of his eyes; asked her for the truth that stuck to the back of her throat... either wanting to spill with enthusiastic convention or be swallowed whole by ripping fear.

She hadn't decided which yet.

"You know... you could count this as unfair advantage.." He said as he threw his dart, settling itself into the green felt, just below hers.

"Like every time you verse me at Counter Strike?" She replied smugly and he blinked innocently

"That's a different situation..."

"Same circumstances"

"Yea.. But we didn't have an audience then!" he said waving his arms at Morgan and Lou, who had been regarding the game with rapt concentration.

"Don't worry Chuck." Morgan says quickly. "I won't tell anyone that you got beat by a girl.."

Sarah coughs suddenly, turning her body as she breaks out into laughter.

"Thanks Buddy... I really appreciate that" Chuck deadpans as Morgan pats him on the back seriously. "Let's play."

He leans forward, throwing haphazardly as Sarah continued to chortle behind him, laughing at Morgan's antics as she moved to take her turn. She flicks the darts at the board, creating a circle around the bulls-eye, watching Chuck's face darken with every throw and Morgan's light up with excitement. "So... did I win?" she asks, turning back to her best friend as he stared, mouth slightly open at her finished product.

"Marry me." Morgan threw into the silence and Chucks head snapped towards him, just in time to propel a sheepish look from his features. He regarded him with raised eyebrows and Sarah smiled, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers through his bouncing curls.

Really... She has to open that door.

Right?

How bad can it be...?

'_You could lose his friendship forever..._' She sighed heavily against her own thoughts and looked back at him; his head still turned in attention to Morgan, the hints of a smile playing around his mouth.

God that mouth.

She blinked rapidly, dug her fingernails into the fleshy palms of her hands... and made up her mind.

_Screw it. _

Using his distraction of Morgan to her advantage as she leaned closer to him, attaching her lips to his in one swift motion before he barely had time to blink. He regarded her with widened eyes, placing his hands on her hips to pull her closer as hers curled around his neck, coursing the length of it to settle at his jaw.

Oh...God.

Was it always going to be like this with him? like her whole body was on fire, her knee's shaking from the expert curve of his tongue?

She hoped so.

She really, really hoped so.

He groaned into her mouth, the sound doing wonderful things to her heart and she couldn't help but smile against his lips. It was hard not to believe that he felt the same way for her that she did for him. Not when he kisses made her feel like the most beautiful thing alive... like he was a starved man only to be quenched by the soft contours of her lips.

Before too long they were both breathing heavily, their lips raw and swollen as Sarah looked into his eyes; now an indescribably appealing molten chocolate that justified the tingling in her extremities. They were still close enough that the air between them was still thick with want. So the next words spoken caused their lips to brush once more, their faces to heat at the contact as Sarah smirked, "Just collecting my winnings", a smile gracing her still flushed face.

And it took all of his willpower not to kiss her again.

* * *

Ellie Bartowski combed through the soft falls of her brunette hair, pushing it out of her eyes as she grinned to herself. She had been biding her time, waiting for her brother and his 'friend' to return from their detour to the sandwich shop and could only pat herself on the back for suggesting to Chuck the outing; knowing full well that his ex girlfriend would be there, donning an apron and an expectant smile. From the small amount for time she had known Sarah, she knew that the blonde girl would not go down without a fight.

And thus the plan was initiated.

Though she did not anticipate they would be gone for so long. She hoped this meant that things were taking a turn for the best... God knows her little brother needs a little more happiness in his life.

"Hey El.. we're back!" She hears his voice resonating through the house and had to calm her herself from the sudden excitement coursing through her system. _'Please let this have worked'_. She coolly made her way to the kitchen, getting a glass of water as she secretly surveyed the two teens before her... both of them seemingly embarrassed...

With red faces.

And what was that...red lips?

Oh...

OHMYGOD.

She started choking on her water, coughing up the burn in her throat as Chuck rushed to her aid. "You okay?" He asked as she nodded regarding him with her now wet eyes.

"How was... your day out?" She asked casually, trying not to gape at the smudge of lip gloss on his lower lip.

"It was good! Great actually.." He said, looking over at Sarah who blushed and looked up at the ceiling. It took Ellie a whole lot of will power not to squeal right then and there. Her eyes flitted from her brother to his friend, noting the wrinkle of their clothes... the shyness of their stature.

PLEASE LET THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS.

"Eleanor Bartowski!" A familiar voice called out to her and she looked up with surprise to see Morgan Grimes... with the largest smile she had seen on any human before.

"Hey Twerp" she said, though her tone was excitement... she knew Morgan would tell her what she needed to know. He seemed a bit taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm to see him.

"Err... Hi."

"Hey so I'm making pot roast for dinner... you wanna help?" She asked sweetly as Morgan gaped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" he yelled, rushing into the kitchen before she had a chance to respond and Chuck and Sarah laughed.

"Well guys I guess we're gunna be busy for a while.." she gestured to the shorter teen, already tying a pink apron around his waist. "We'll call you when things are done?"

"Yea!... Sarah and I have a score to settle... I think some Age of Empires may heal the scars of embarrassment she caused me today"

Sarah turned to him with wide eyes. "Please Chuck... No... Anything but that..."

"YOU MADE ME PLAY DANCE-DANCE REVOLUTION.." he said loudly, moving closer to her as she backed up.

"Come on... We can talk about this... Things don't need to end this way.." she replied, putting her palms up before letting out an un-lady like shriek as he picked her up. "ELLIE HELP ME!" She cried, looking over to the older Bartowski as Chuck all but lunged for his bedroom.

"NO-ONE SHALL SAVE YOU NOW ZYE...you are at my mercy" he cackled as he entered his room

"Really...at _your _mercy huh?" Sarah replied deviously, pushing at the bedroom door as Chuck screamed loudly. Ellie jumped at the sound

"SARAH! NO FAIR!" she heard her brother whine, laughing again as Sarah joined him, shrieking together at what could only be assumed as an inside joke. She smiled at their innocent playfulness, turning quickly back to the kitchen where Morgan awaited her with an expectant smile.

"Okay. Spill." she said quickly, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her confused.

"About what?"

She gaped at him for a second, about to answer when a high pitched voice that could only be her brother blasted through the closed bedroom door. "STOP WITH THE FINGERS ALREADY!".

Both Ellie and Morgan raised their eyebrows, looking at the direction of Chuck's room for a moment as throaty laughter and mumbling banter resounded to their area in the kitchen. "About that" She replied, gesturing her thumb to the door as Morgan widened his eyes.

"Best friends do not spill other best friends secrets..."

"I'll bake you chocolate cookies for a month"

"THEY KISSED!" he said, clamping a hand over Ellie's mouth at the predicted squeal. "My GOD... you should've seen it El... I just walked into the arcade and BAM... Sarah was all up on his lap... lips attached to lips. You could practically feel the heat radiated of them.."

"OHMYGOD!" She whispered, almost jumping in happiness. "Wow... they kissed?...wow"

"Twice.." Morgan replied sagely as Ellie's eyes bulged.

"IN ONE DAY?"

"In three hours."

"OHMYGOD!" she gasped again... this time losing all self control and dancing around happily. "I knew it would work... I just knew it."

"Knew what would work?" Morgan replied, pulling himself up on the counter and looking over at her.

"I..may or may not...have sent Chuck to the sandwich shop for lunch today.." she replied casually as Morgan gasped in mock horror

"Eleanor!"

"Oh don't full name me Twerp!" she replied flicking his forehead as he grinned. "It was a good plan... They have feelings for each other... all they needed was a little push. And I hoped a certain ex girlfriend might propel Sarah in a forward motion.."

"You should've seen her" Morgan said amused. "She was all..hot.. and possessive... and Valkerie like" his eyes glazed over for a second. "Did you know she has... crazy good aim?" Ellie shrugged as Morgan shook his head. "No.. I mean.. 'I hit bulls-eye every time' type good"

"Really?"

"Yea...she bet Chuck she would win at darts... with the ultimatum being... 'I can ask for anything I want from you..'" he air quoted swinging his legs enthusiastically. "Guess what she asked for?" he said, with raised eyebrows as Ellie laughed.

"No..." she said, a hint of a smile playing around her lips.

"Well...asked would be a stretch... it was more like take...and then have Chuck respond equally as enthusiastically." Morgan replied, shuddering a little as Ellie squealed again, happiness almost bursting out from her chest.

"I am LOVING THIS DAY!"

* * *

_**2 weeks later...**_

"Ellie...seriously... I need blood flow to my brain if I am ever going to pass high school" Chuck gasped as his big sister tightened her hug.. not wanting to let him go just yet.

"I'm...I'm just going to miss you that's all.." She replied in a small voice, stepping back from him before grabbing Sarah in a tight squeeze. "I'm gunna miss you both SOO much"

"We'll miss you too El.." Sarah replied softly, almost tearing at the older girls words. No one had ever missed her before. She'd never really known what it had felt like to long for your family's company... or miss a siblings touch. But now she knew. And she had to leave it behind.

"Are you gunna come back?" Ellie asked her, looking into her eyes and playing with her curly blonde hair.

"I have nowhere else I'd rather be.." Sarah smiled and Ellie grinned, moving back to her brother.

"You need a hair cut baby bro" She said flicking at his curls that hung near his forehead.

"I kinda like it.." Sarah said, before realising her words and turning away from the siblings, blushing as she made her way to say goodbye to Morgan.

"You dating that girl yet?" Ellie looked at her brother as he widened his eyes

"What..pfft..er..dating...pff.?" he coughed as she rolled her eyes at him, waiting patiently for him to answer. Finally he relented.

"No. Not yet."

"Why the hell not?" she said as Chuck winced. He'd wanted to offcourse... always finding excuses to touch her.. always wanting to be around her. He just... he hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her properly. And they hadn't kissed again since that day. He missed her lips on his... missed the taste of her.. and promised himself again and again that he would do anything to get it back. To make it stay.

But Sarah Walker was no ordinary girl. She had the ability to make his brain turn to mush... and any hope of eloquent speech around her was impossible. But he needed it to be special... wanted it to be special... Because..

Sarah Walker was one of a kind.

"I just... It has to be special El... I have to think about what I'm going to say to her...what I'm going to do.." he shook his head and closed his eyes. "I mean have you seen her Ellie... She's... she's amazing... and I'm just an ordinary guy."

"Stop right there Charles Irving Bartowski..." Ellie replied, holding her hand up to interrupt his spiral. "You are not just some _ordinary _guy okay... you're sweet and funny... and you're the person that she trusts the most... The way she looks at you Chuck...You are definitely extraordinary" she ended softly and gave him a good big sister hug.. which he returned.

"Thanks El.." he said, burying his face in her shoulder. "I don't know where I'd be without you"

"Ditto little brother" she replied thickly, wiping away a tear at his heartfelt words. She turned from him and smiled back at Sarah as Chuck moved to Morgan.

"It's not fair.." They shorter boy whined as Chuck turned to pat him on the back

"I know buddy.."

"WHAT KIND OF SUMMER VACATION IS ONLY TWO WEEKS?" he tried again, folding his arms this time with a forlorn expression on his face.

"What can I say? Our school is strict... But we'll be back.. right Sarah?" He turned to the blonde who regarded him with wide eyes as he gestured to sulking Morgan. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yea Morgan... we'll be back soon.. we promise" she said leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, his face turning the brightest shade of red Chuck had ever seen.

"We better go guys, the bus is here" he said, tearing his eyes from Morgan's incredulous expression as Sarah hugged Ellie one last time and picked up her bags. "Three months right?" He looked over at Ellie and she nodded waving at him as Morgan mumbled something that sounded like 'valkerie'.

"Don't forget what I told you Chuck.." She called after him, smiling as he nodded

"Yea...extraordinary and all that."

"What's extraordinary?" Sarah asked as they sat down side by side gazing out the window as the last of Burbank flew past and the windows tinted to hide them from the outside world.

"Oh... well its Ellie's way of comforting me... you know just standard big sister duties" he shrugged, moving into his bag and passing her the snickers bar. She remained quiet for a moment, before handing him half and gazing at him through the corner of her eyes.

"She's right you know?"

"About what?" he raised his eyebrows.. mouth full of chocolate

"You... Chuck Bartowski..are pretty extraordinary."

* * *

"How was vacation?" Hannah regarded Sarah as she moved to pack her clothes back. Everyone was bustling, not a moment of silence present as the teens babbled; trying to outdo each other on the 'how wild was I' scale.

Though if Sarah was honest... she was pretty sure that her make-out sessions with her best friend was something to brag about. She had thought about... every second they were alone and he moved too close or touched her hand for just a moment longer.

But she had never managed to re-create that moment... to get close enough that their lips touched and she could think of nothing else but the softness of his mouth.

"You were at Chuck's place right?" Hannah tried again interrupting her thoughts down a very pleasant memory lane.

"Hey Zye!" Chuck called from the dorm room door, gesturing to her while the rest of the room quietened. "I came to give you these" he said, throwing to her a clear package, which she caught easily in the palm of her hand, looking at it closely to decipher what it was.

"Darts?" She asked looking up at him again as he winked.

"Happy six month anniversary" He replied walking away from the door as she grinned stupidly

"That's kind of corny Nerd!" she called after him, laughing as his voice reverberated across the hallway

"It's all in the charm!" she smiled happily looking at the darts as she recognized the familiar striped pattern...from the game at the arcade..

HE STOLE THEM FOR HER? Oh...

Damn... he was good.

She began blushing furiously as she ran her fingers across the blunt nibs, weaned down with use but now so sentimental to her.

"Six month anniversary?" Sarah jumped as she realised the brunette girl still standing next to her, now looking at the package in her hands.

"Yea... Uhm six month friendship anniversary." Sarah shrugged and turned smiling to herself, shaking her head. "What a nerd." She sighed happily and swivelled the object between her fingers, looking back at Hannah with a smile. "My vacation was...Great."

Just absolutely..._wonderful._

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Sarah rolled her eyes, as other's around her hoarded with excitement.

"This... this cannot be happening.." Chuck replied turning a little green.

"They can't expect us to go through with this... I mean really... a BALL? WE'RE IN A FREAKING SPY SCHOOL..." Sarah growled blocking her ears as some of the girls around her squealed.

"Where... we.. have to..you know... ask people to be our dates" Chuck added nervously and then silence enveloped them.

Dates...

OHMYGOD. Sarah felt her heart start to pound as Chuck scrunched at his hair in a nervous twitch.

Shitshitshit.

What if he asks someone else? What if someone asks him and he accepts!

She sighed and stood looking over at him, "Let's forget about it until we possibly have to confront this ridiculousness"

"Avoidance? See... Zye, this is why we're friends"

"Really?" she said smugly turning to him, "I thought you just kept me around for my rapier wit"

"Sure.. " he said, pushing her shoulder. "If you had any!" he grinned as she glared at him in mock horror. "Anyways I thought I was the funny one in this relationship"

"No.. you're just the one who's full of crap" she smiled, teeth bared and he grinned right along with her.

He couldn't help but get caught up in all that she was; her personality so drawing that it was impossible to resist. He had been searching for the perfect time to confess to her... to finally come clean about everything that he felt... everything that he thought she deserved.

Huh... A Ball...maybe..? "Hey you know... you're gunna have to wear a dress to this thing.." he said, glancing at her as she shrugged wistfully

"You know... you're gunna have to dance at this thing" she replied in a noncommittal tone, though a smirk made a way onto her face as he chocked.

"Dance..."

"Yea... In a TUX" she grinned

"Yea well... YOU'LL HAVE TO WEAR HEELS!" he said. Her face dropped instantly

"That was low Chuck... that was just low."

They argued as they walked, throwing comments around easily; their eyes constantly full of laughter. "Hey guys... you heard about this ball?" Hannah said as she passed by them, turning as they smiled at her.

"Yea... a ball...with dancing involved.." Chuck stammered

"In heels.." Sarah finished as they both shook their heads. Hannah stared at them for a second before shrugging and continuing to her point.

"Did you know we need dates" she said, and watched as the pair glanced at each other before looking away. "Going to ask anyone Chuck?" she said ignoring Sarah's almost icy glare and blinked up at the curly haired brunet.

He nodded slowly, "I have someone special in mind" he said quietly as Sarah instantly deflated, bowing her head as Chuck talked.

"Well good luck with that" Hannah smiled and walked away, Sarah doing the same toward their secret room as Chuck followed silently. The floors were still soft with carpet, the trapdoor still bursting with excitement. And yet Sarah did not feel as content as she usually did in this room.

Someone _special?_

Who was she? Why didn't he tell her...

Oh. God. She knew she should have never left it until this long. That she should've have told him the moment he asked, that she had meant that kiss... meant it with everything she had. That she had intended for there to be more.

But now...

Now he had to go find someone else. Someone who didn't get his nerdy jokes... Who probably would appreciate the Bartowski smile...

Someone who would probably make him cut his HAIR!

No!... It could not get to that.

"Helloo...Sarah?" Chuck interrupted her spiral, waving a hand in front of her face as he sat down beside her. She was reminded of the time she had called him her best friend. Six months ago.

And now she was losing him.

"I was wondering..." He said, the calm baritone of his voice soothing her a little. "Well...you know...you... and...me...if..you...i don't know...wanted..." he stuttered and despite herself she laughed

"Chuck...you're mumbling." She rolled her eyes and leaned closer toward him, gesturing him to continue. He sighed and screwed his eyes shut, releasing his question in a gust of exhaled air.

"Will you go to this ball with me?"

She gaped at him.

"Wait... I can be more eloquent than that.." he said, taking in the expression on her face.

"No Chuck that's not it...you...want me? To go with you.." she said, her heart almost beating out of her chest. He smiled and stroked her cheek softly, nodding as she blushed.

Her? He wanted her..? But that means... "I'm your someone special?" she asked, breathily as she became lost in the depths of his eyes. He smirked with newfound confidence and ran a hand through his hair answering her question the best he knew how.

"Yea...you're my someone special."

* * *

**Yes it was longer than usual... maybe not as interesting as usual. But we are getting there! **

**Tell me what you think!  
**


	9. Dress me up

**To all my lovely people you drop me a review... you are the kickass to my sarah... the nerd to my chuck annnddd the awesomeness to my Charah. **

**I have over 100 reviews! This is an accomplishment for me. Usually i get a sympathy gold star or a ...'good attempt' comment. But this is FF... where even socially awkward beings like me THRIVE. Yay. okay. I'm going to stop now.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Crap...crap..OH MY GOD CRAP!" Sarah sighed as she moved through dress after dress, the materials catching on her calloused fingertips- each tug and pull making her wince as she skimmed from one horrendous creation to another. Really? What was a girl meant to wear when all that was left at a CIA base was fluoro orange and turquoise glitter.

Stupid agents and their need for the actual dresses at real missions. Didn't they know she had a BALL to attend?

She almost laughed at her inner monologue, running a hand through her curls as they spilled in waves across her back. Normally she really had no use to care for her appearance... had always succumbed to comfort rather than physical beauty as a way to not let expectations run wild, and her own personal preferences to suffer. But this time...

This time was different.

This time she actually wanted someone's eyes to linger on her; for admiration to shine through unabashedly as she smiled. She wanted to be noticed. And though Chuck had always shown an appreciation for the way she looked- she wanted him to gasp with surprise... wanted the words to disappear from his lips as she stood before him.

'God... that is gunna take FOREVER' she shook her head, casting her eyelashes downward as self deprecation began to seep from her pores.

"Hey Sarah..what are you doing here?" A familiar voice resonated of the empty room as Sarah looked up with a sigh.

"Hey Hannah... Just doing what every girl in this facility is doing" She replied dully, cracking her neck in frustration as she gestured to the rack. "I'm trying to find a dress."

"Oh.." the brunette girl grimaced, looking away quickly before her eyes became permanently damaged by the burst of orange that assaulted her retina's. "Well you shouldn't be looking here.. they have fittings in room 501... the new dress order's are in." Sarah looked up quickly a smile spreading over her features as she stood, her hair bouncing erratically with her movements.

"You have no idea how happy that sentence has just made me" she gushed gripping the shorter girls shoulders with sudden affection as Hannah gaped at her.

"Really?... Huh? I never really pegged you for the type to fret over a dress." Hannah stated, a little shell shocked by the brilliance of the smile gracing Sarah's face.

"yea...Me either." She laughed at herself and nodded to Hannah before bounding from the room in an escapade of sudden positivity. "Thank you!"

"Wait!" The brunette called after her; a thought interrupting her savouring of the praise. "You never told me who your date is!" she said as Sarah turned lifting her eyes to meet hers.

A _date. _

Chuck was her DATE.

Wow.

She could still feel the blush steal it's way to the surface of her cheeks; the pit of her stomach clench in anticipation...her smile growing until her eyes sparkled with unashamed content, biting her bottom lip as she answered.

"He's...Someone special."

* * *

'WHY AM I SO LANKY!' Chuck frowned at his appearance in the mirror, tugging uncomfortably on the too short suit that hung on his lean frame. He closed his eyes in frustration, groaning as his forehead collided with the cool surface of the glass. Really...? All he was trying to do was impress the most beautiful girl in the world by at least showing up somewhat presentable to the most awaited moment of his life.

WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

He sighed loudly and tapped his forehead again, wincing as he felt the unmistakable throb that called back to him. He had decided that this would be the night...the moment when everything was perfect and he finally confessed to her that he loved her.

Because he did.

Offcourse he did.

How could he not when everything that consumed him was thoughts of her... when he couldn't help but smile when she laughed in that adorable way... loud and so very contagious that it had him clutching at his sides, trying to remember what was so funny in the first place.

How could he not, when he had so often learnt to hide parts of himself from the world, but she... without any effort allowed him to reveal all that he had so scarcely shown before. And she would warm the dark, damaged corners of his heart with one single touch... and when her words too began to flow as openly as his did... he would hold her. Hoping to become the pillar of warmth that she had so long ago become to him.

He loved her.

Loved the way her hair fought against the wind, or how her eyes showed exactly what she was feeling... like she had nothing to hide.. not from him anyways. Loved the little catch in her voice when she was tired, or the upturn of her lips when she was satisfied. It was everything about her that caused his heart to beat wildly in his chest and every piece of him to melt into a sappy puddle.

But he just couldn't help it.

He didn't even care. He would forever be labelled a sap as long as he could hold her; could allow himself to become dizzy of her warm vanilla scent. To laugh as she pulled distractedly on the rough contours of her jeans and wrinkled her nose in mockery. And to sigh with self content as he listened to her voice weaving through the silence.. hands out in front of her as she sucked him into her world with the quirk of an eyebrow and the bite of a lip.

He opened his eyes and stood back from the mirror; turning once more to the rack of clothing that awaited him. Because he would try them all... learn every dance... memorise every soul bearing line that were sure to spill from his lips.. if it meant that he could even begin to show Sarah Walker how special she was.

And definitely how special she was to _him_.

* * *

'Okay Sarah...calm down.. It's just a dance... Nothing the be afraid of...' she ran her hand along the champagne tinge of her dress, patting it down nervously as the blonde curls of her hair tickled her back. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as her heart thumped an erratic beat, the click of her heels sounding louder and louder with each passing second.

Tonight was the night.

The night that she finally told Chuck the way she felt about him.

And to say that she was terrified was an understatement. He was just too important to her... their bond so essential to her way of life now, that she had no idea how she had ever lived without her best friend. But she yearned for more. Yearned for words of intimacy and for heartfelt touches.

Yearned for him to love her the way she loved him.

She looked around the room; took in the purple dress here and the stylish hairstyle there. Really... she was underdressed in comparison to some of the girls... their make-up flawless... their figures curvy beneath their form fitting attire. She hoped that she looked beautiful tonight... had carefully picked out her dress and left her hair curly to frame the soft contours of her face. But she didn't know if it was enough.

She didn't know if she would _ever _be enough to deserve someone like Chuck Bartowski.

But she was going to try with everything she had to prove that they belonged together. Standing with a determined expression, she moved swiftly toward the door; her silk dress draping across her skin in waves as she walked – barely caressing her, as the sound of her heels resonated along the walls. But before she could move through the open space, the breath left her body in a sudden gust- another warm figure abruptly walking in to her, causing a very unladylike stumble.

"Oh my God.. I'm so sorry!" the voice sounded as she ran her hand over the front of her dress almost laughing at the familiar voice...and well.. the familiar situation. But before she had the chance to take another gulp of sweet air... before she even had a chance to gather her surroundings, she looked up carelessly.. and knew..._god _she knew. that oxygen would be evading her for the rest of the night

Because there he was. Her _date. _

Wearing a suit that held impressively on his broad shoulders and tapered so exquisitely as his waist that Sarah felt the temperature in the room rise. And she really could not give a damn if her mouth hung open the way it was right at that moment.

Oh well... she did care if she drooled.

But his arms extended out to her, a look of awe on his handsome features... and his hair.

_god his hair_... curls twisted tightly at the edge of his forehead... so tantalisingly beautiful that she had to clench her fists in order to stop herself from leaning over and tugging it.

"Wow..." he breathed at her as she finally looked into his chocolate eyes and blushed at the admiration she saw there. "Woah... Sarah.. you look.. amazing" he stuttered tracing her cheek with his fingers as she smiled.

"No.. Chuck... You look wow" she replied, tugging on his suit coat as they both giggled.

"You got heels?" he asked, judging their difference in height from where her lips were... now he barely had to lean.. just a small tilt of his head and he would be lost in the suppleness of her mouth. '_Stop right there Bartowski_' he chided.

"Yea... Learnt how to walk and everything" she said gesturing to her legs with a laugh. She hooked her hand in his as he leaned toward her, both began moving in a comfortable pace... each not ready to share their partner with the outside world... and too intoxicating by the promises to come that they delayed to savour it.

Because she just needed to remember this moment forever. The way he glanced at her from his place... and she could almost feel the catch of his breath. The way he smelled.. so familiar... so comforting that she wanted to bury her face into the crook of his neck and never let go.

She needed him... she knew she did. Possibly more than she could ever need anybody in her life... and if she could just build up the courage to say it... if she could just.. show him that he made her happier than she had ever been. That all she wanted was him.

"So... you think you ready for this?" he asked quietly, gesturing to the closed door of the common room, that now burst with girls in ball gowns and slow dance music. She looked around, pushed the fringe out of her eyes as she faced him... hoping... praying that he saw past her words. And she smiled, her eyes softening as the strength of her feelings spilt from every pore of her being.

"Yes Chuck... I'm ready for everything.."

And god... so was he.

* * *

She was... absolutely breathtaking...So very beautiful that as soon as they walked in, the room quietened.

Really... he couldn't blame them.

He would stop to gape to.

Well... he had already done that earlier.

"Food?" he turned to her and her face lit up.

"Oh my God yes please... I am starving." She moved to the table and he shook his head.

"You sit down and I'll get you some.." she raised her eyebrows and he laughed. "I don't want to wear you out... not before the dancing begins" he asked and she laughed loudly moving to the empty table before collapsing comically.

"Is that a challenge nerd?"

"You bet" he grinned baring his teeth as he turned, leaving her shaking her head in amused embarrassment.

"WORK YOUR STUFF FOR SALLY... I NEED ACTUAL FOOD TODAY" she called after him as he turned to shoot her a glare opening his mouth as she giggled. He grinned and winked, popping the collar of his suit as he attempted a debonair approach to the table.

She choked on her strangled laughter... trying not to cry from mirth.

Taking a deep breath he retrieved a plate, smiling at the cook as he loaded it with portions for both of them. He was nervous if he was being truthful.. he had run through conversation after conversation they could have in his mind. But he knew that his dreams could never match reality.

This could change everything... three simple words... just three words to either break or make his world.

He sighed heavily, too lost in his thoughts to heart the patter of footsteps approaching him. "Bartowski" a deep voice echoed and Chuck looked up with vague interest.

"Cole." he nodded as he continued to gather food on his plate. He never really had any reason to talk to the older boy before, but had seemingly managed to keep some semblance of animosity going.

"Your date is looking good tonight" he acknowledged and Chuck clenched his teeth a little at his words.

"Yea... she's the hottest here tonight" Bryce said, notifying Chuck of his presence as he stared at Sarah.

"She's the most beautiful girl anywhere" Chuck replied softly as he glared at both the boys, trying to shrugs of their leer's as he began to move away from the food.

"How did you manage to score such a fine one huh Chuck?" Bryce asked nudging him as Cole whistled under his breath. "Come on tell us the truth"

"Back off Bryce.. Sarah isn't something to score... she's not a prize to win." he said angrily as Bryce nodded.

"Which means she isn't yours?" he replied, contemplation masking his features.

"Why Larkin... you wanna try for Sarah Walker?" Cole scoffed

"I might... you never know ...what else she can handle with those hands besides knives"

Chuck took a deep breath, turning to Bryce, his jaw hard with anger. "You need to back off Larkin!" He said, pushing him as the boy began to invade his space. "Let me make this clear...make you understand. Sarah Walker is _amazing._ No matter what you try... no matter how hard you work... or how many lines you try to pull. You will _never_ be worthy of her. Because she deserves the best the world can give her and God help me Larkin if you even for a slight moment do something to make her doubt that. I will hurt you." His chest heaved, his eyes blazed as he stared him down... both clenching their knuckles as Chuck turned away..

...only to come face to face with Sarah Walker herself

They looked at each other for a moment... Sarah with her eyes damp... Chuck gaping at her presence.. face still flushed from his encounter.

Until he cleared his throat and smiled softly. "Hey... I have your food" Chuck gestured to the plate and Sarah almost cried.

This beautiful...amazing, fantastic boy.

"I'm not that hungry anymore..." she whispered as she took a step closer to him, moving the plate from his fingers as she tugged on his hand. "Dance with me?" she asked, tilting her head to him as he nodded, leading her to the almost empty dance floor as Bryce and Cole stared on.

His heart thumped as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer as she smiled. "I have to tell you something.." he whispered, their bodies moving in a slow natural rhythm as Sarah placed her forehead on his.

"Me too" she said slowly, her fingers tracing the back of his neck. They were both oblivious to anyone but them... the room however quietened as someone entered through the door, scanning.. as it seemed... for the right face.

He sighed as he looked into her eyes, swallowing as he traced the curve of her cheek.

This was it.

It was finally the right moment.

_Thank god. _

"Sarah..." he said and she smiled in encouragement... something of hope apparent in her cerulean eyes. "You... are so important to me. And what I'm about to say may change that forever... But I don't care... Because every second of everyday I find it harder and harder to resist. When you smile at me... or laugh at my jokes. Or even just sit in silence with you next to me... spending time with you and being with you is when I am the happiest I have ever been."

He took a deep breath and she cupped his cheeks, the beginnings of a smile starting at the corners of her lips... her eyes already wet with tears.

"I guess what I'm trying to say... I guess what I want to say is that... is that I lo..."

"Agent Bartowski.. Agent Walker." the voice interrupted their world as they turned, eyebrows raised in question... and irritation. "Colonel Casey has requested for you"

"Now?!" Chuck asked somewhat enraged as the older Agent nodded causing Chuck to let out an exasperated sigh, following him.. clutching at Sarah's hand as the rest of the room watched their departure.

God! why did he have to be called now...NOW! When he had finally been able to say it... when his hands were wrapped around her... and all he had to do was whisper the words against her lips.

Dammit.

"What do you think he wants?" Sarah asks as they waited to be called.

"I don't know... I hope this isn't about me stealing the sachets of salt from the kitchen" he answered, gulping as she glanced back at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Walker.. Bartowski.. Get in here." The Colonel's voice echoed as they scrambled to the door, pulling at their clothes in a nervous fashion. The room was incredibly neat... not a thing out of place, a huge screen taking up most of the wall space which oddly enough only held one photo..of Ronald Reagan. Casey nodded for them to sit as he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for cutting your dance... or whatever short.. but this was of dire importance."

He stood, pressing a button on his phone, an older women appearing on the screen before them. Her face was stern and immediately Chuck knew she was someone of high authority. "General... these are the two teens I have been telling you about. Agents Walker and Bartowski" Casey said gesturing to them as the General nodded.

"Agents... Colonel Casey here has informed me that you two are the best in the facility" both Chuck and Sarah look at each other with disbelief as Casey cleared his throat. "Well... a situation has come to my attention... and it seems that we need you both in the field. Are you ready to help your country?"

Again both of them gaped...blinking rapidly as they tried to make sense of their reality.

Sarah was faster than Chuck, standing before he even had a chance to close his mouth. "Does this mean we are done with spy school?"

"Well usually the training period should last for at least two years. But considering the circumstances and your excellent results... then yes. Consider your training over. This mission requires your full attention, complete undercover work. We are putting a lot of faith in your skills that you have acquired and perfected."

Chuck almost swooned at his good fortune.

"And...you want Chuck and I to work as a team?" Sarah said, her voice betraying a small amount of excitement as she looked back at him. He jumped up with enthusiasm, grinning at her as he stood and faced the general.

"We have two _separate _missions for the both of you. Chuck will be stationed in Rome, Sarah in Argentina. Each mission is classified so it cannot be discussed while the other is in the room. You shall receive your dossiers later tonight."

"Wait..." Chuck said shakily after a moment of silence. "You want us to go on separate missions... both of which requires long undercover work?_" _

"Saying... you want Chuck and I to... be in _different _countries... for a long period of time." Sarah added, looking at Chuck as he stared at her... fear ruling his face.

What does this mean? He had to be without Sarah... for..

A year?

_Two years?!_

No. No way. How would he survive... without seeing her everyday... without sharing their food or bits of their lives with each other...

How would survive without seeing her smile?!

He looked back at her, absolutely terrified and he watched as came to the same conclusion, the same terror reflected in her eyes. And then they were interrupted from their silent conversation as the General spoke the words that plunged both their hearts into darkness.

"Yes. You leave tomorrow."

* * *

**OH...so close...**

**Please don't hate me... This is going exactly where I want it to. It will work out nicely...you wait and see.  
**

**Many of you are asking about the update with my friend... and how that situation is going. And lets just say... that it isn't going... AT ALL. But that's okay... at least I have FF to fall back on... and my many addiction to various tv shows.. Yes. They will serve as my friends when i get old and lonely. I kid ;) ... I'll buy some cats.  
**

**ANYWAYS...please please please tell me what you think. I LOVE reviews.  
**

**You're still the awesomeness to my Charah.  
**


	10. You missed me? Part 1

**Here it is! This chapter is in two parts... but it was too much reading so I posted this half first. **

**Part one of an incredibly long chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

She could feel the heat against the back of her neck...wet and heavy that her muscles exaggerated every breath. "Come on...come one come on.." she gritted her teeth, the small space closing in on her as she reached for the pliers, arm stretching... body pulsating from being in the same crouched position. She held the knife between her teeth, twisting her wrist as she removed the disk from its metal clutches. "Gotcha!" she grinned, wiping sweat from her forehead as she reached back absently for its replacement, her hand coming up empty.

Dammit.

She lifted her hand to her lips, tapping her watch as her black shirt moulding to her skin. "Carina... Carina can you hear me? The fake is still in your pocket. I need you to get up here". She leaned slightly against the burning metal of the vent, groaning as she heard sighs and moans through her ear piece. She lolled her head back in annoyance, "Are you serious?!"

She closed her eyes, licked her dry lips as the barely there creak of her surrounding alerted her to her partner. "Wow... It's really hot in here" the red head remarked. Sarah opened her eyes, fixating a glare on her, her skin glistening with sweat. "Which...obviously you know" she tried again passing the fake disc to the blonde who rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you were MAKING OUT with the guard!" she said, twisting the pliers in her fingers as she turned.

"What? You told me to distract him!"

"And the obvious choice here would be... with your feminine wiles.." Sarah deadpanned, twisting the metal back in place and strapping her knife to her ankle. Carina shrugged.

"How else would you do it?"

"With a tranq dart?!" Sarah said, sliding her body along the crowded space. "Or better yet, just not let him see me in the first place."

"Where's the fun in that?" Carina remarked, kicking open the vent as Sarah jumped down, moving quickly out of sight as the redhead followed. "Really Walker you need to loosen up." She whispered, rolling toward the window swiftly and without a sound, undoing the latch as the remaining guards moved. Sarah joined her in the next moment.

"Cause it's not like our jobs are a matter of national security or anything.." she said with raised eyebrows, sarcasm laced through her words as she stood quickly, jumping through the open window and landing on the grass, the balls of her feet absorbing the weight as she moved.

"Yea.. exactly" Carina grinned a moment later, already moving to keep up with Sarah's quick strides as she tapped her watch. "Agent Miller reporting, mission successful... extraction required from exit point one."

"All I'm saying is that... maybe next time, don't leave me to complete the mission while you have some fun swapping spit with the employee's... kay?" Sarah said, pulling at her still damp clothing with an irritated sigh.

"It's not like you were going to take advantage of the situation Walker... I've never seen you just have a casual fling... and we've been working together for what.. two years now?" Carina shrugged, holding the disc up to the light as Sarah shook her head. "My point is that, if you weren't going to get some... why shouldn't I?"

Sarah stared at her blankly. "I'm not even going to try and comment on that".

"Anyways I knew you had the mission covered... so no big right?" Carina said, laughing at her partners eye roll and smirk.

"Yea yea... whatever." The heavy echo of the helicopter interrupted their conversation, the ladder descending quickly as the two Agents jumped on, bracing themselves for the onslaught of wind as they took off again, climbing up as the vehicle moved.

"Agents Walker and Miller?" the co-pilot asks in question as they flashed their badges, stretching their tired bodies before sitting down on the less that comfortable seats. "We have received a message from General Beckman that your destination has changed"

"Oh? Is there another mission that I have to complete?" Sarah asks, glancing at Carina with mock annoyance as the other girl rolled her eyes.

"No Ma'am, it is has been requested for confidential matters... But I am to take you to the NSA/CIA underground training facility. General Beckman tells me you are familiar with it Agent Walker"

Was she familiar with it? God..she created irreplaceable memories there...met irreplaceable people. She longed to visit the halls once more, the hidden rooms... the spacious cafeteria. She missed it.

She missed _him _more.

It had been four years since they had last seen each other. Four long hard years that had her clenching at her hair, an unfamiliar discomfort pooling in the pit of her stomach every time she wished to just see his smile once more... or jump on his back and laugh so hard that they were both barely coherent.

That night, that suit... those words. She thought about them everyday... what would've been said... how things could have changed. She hoped he thought about them too. They had barely been given a chance to say goodbye.. after their meeting, every kid in spy school congratulating them while they looked on with sullen faces... asking 'how in the world did you graduate in 9 months' and advice flew from every corner of the walls; most consisting of 'don't die'. Everything around her was like a blur, clothes being packed... planes being sent. Weapons being collected.

And before she knew it she standing outside, two private jets in front of her.

And her best friend clutching her hand.

"_Wow...this is really happening huh?" He said, his voice barely a whisper and she felt the beginning of tears prick her eyes as she turned to face him, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked into the distance._

"_We've made history" she says, trying to lighten the mood. "At least we don't have to endure another one of Agent Shaw's seduction seminars" she grins as they both shiver simultaneously._

"_Thank God!" he replies. "And hey.. if anything good can come of this.. we might actually get solid food... and don't have to live of snickers bars and chips" he shrugs as she nods._

"_Amen."_

"_And at least you can brush up on your counter strike skills until the next time you see me" he adds with a grin. She shakes her head, amusement dancing across her features._

"_At least ...you can learn to stop cheating"_

"_Yeaaahh... Never going to happen." he says and laughs, causing her to smack his arm before they fade, quickly as their watches begin to beep and they look at each other with terror in their eyes. _

_This is it...god... how was she ever going to live without him for so long. _

"_It's not going to be forever right?" she said, the question making her tremble as he looked at her._

"_God NO! Sarah... how could I survive forever without you...?" he leaned forward, his forehead connecting with hers, as she let one tear cut its treacherous path down her cheek. "Don't forget me okay.." he said and she choked._

"_Like that's even possible Nerd" she replied moving her hands to cup his cheeks, more tears spilling as he smiled at her._

"_And..please...please be safe" his voice wavered, and she felt the dampness on her fingers as his body slightly shook, this causing any restraint she had on her body to break, as the tears roamed freely._

"_You too... okay. Please." she said thickly, running her hands through his curls as her arms went around his neck, face buried as they hugged. "Don't you DARE die on me nerd... God..just.. please." He held her tighter, willing to never let go if it weren't for the whirr of their transport and the imminent arrival of their superiors. _

"_Here" he said, slipping a phone into the palm of her hand as she stepped back. "I got these running last night since we aren't allowed phones in here. The number for my one is on speed dial okay? Call me whenever. Especially when you feel like you're forgetting the sound of my voice" he says, giving her a small smile as she takes the phone and cradles it to her chest, still gripping his hand tightly._

"_Call me...when you miss me.. okay..any time of day" she whispers back and he nods slowly, moving her hair out of her damp eyelashes. They turned simultaneously as their names were called, agents gesturing to the separate planes as they turned to look at each other for the last time. _

"_Never cut your hair short okay" she says quickly, desperate now to say the few last words._

"_Don't ever forget to laugh..it's one of my favourite things about you.." he replies_

"_Don't lose the nerd in you. I kind of love it" she whispers back, her chest getting heavy with emotion._

"_And you don't lose your kick-ass ways... then how can I brag about having a super awesome girl as my best friend" he bumps her forehead one last time, placing his lips deftly on the hot skin there as she closes her eyes. "Goodbye Sarah.."_

"_Bye Chuck" she whispers stepping away from the warmth of his body before she broke down. "Don't...don't forget me either." _

_Turning away before he could say anything else, she ran up the stairs; her mouth becoming dry and her cheeks, increasingly wet as she sits down; heart aching as they close the doors. _

_She felt strangely empty, as she leaned her head back against the cushioned seats. She had just walked away from the only person she had ever truly trusted... walked away from one of the only good things in her life. And now she doesn't know what to feel._

_Scared? that she may never see him again_

_Angry? that he was ripped so carelessly from her... just when she thought she had him forever._

_Or just numb? By the fact that she couldn't even fathom how much he meant to her... or how much she was going to miss him. _

_It was like her whole person was buzzing with negative energy as she looked out the window and willed him to be at her side. And she tried to shake it off, scrunching her eyes in frustration before she realised that the buzzing is not just from her... not just from the pain searing across her emotions..._

_...but from the insistent tickling in her jeans pocket. She dug her fingers into the worn out fabric, grabbing the small object before answering it with a quick sniffle. "Hello?"_

"_So... you said to call whenever I missed you..."His voice on the other line caused a familiar tug at her damaged heart, and she could feel herself begin to smile at the warmth of his words. _

_That beautiful... wonderful... just ... just amazing boy. _

They had talked almost every day from that moment; the distance never creating a wedge in their friendship... Instead it managed to bring them closer... the constant chats, the stupid inside jokes that only they understood. The plans upon plans to meet, only to be foiled by another mission, another job.

Another rogue assassin.

And now here she was... four years later. Still leaping toward her phone when she thought she heard a ring, or smiling stupidly when her pocket buzzed, giggling incessantly as she looked at her tiny screen. It was enough to throw a light on any bad mood she was in... it helped her concentrate just to know that he was fine and healthy.. And that they were still 'them'.

But how she missed his touch... his smell.

God his beautiful... 'butterflies erupting in her stomach' smile.

It had been four years since she had looked into her best friends eyes... four years since she ruffled playfully at his soft curly hair.

She really, _really _hoped he hadn't cut it.

"Helllooo... SARAH?!" a hand waved in front of her face, stopping her in mid day dream as she woke up and stared at the red head beside her.

"... Huh?"

"Are you high...? That's illegal Walker." she said sternly, shifting her eyes slowly to the co-pilot before leaning closer. "Share the stash partner... that's the only way we are both going to survive this flight."

"Did the general say who else is going to be at the training facility?"Sarah said quickly, ignoring Carina as she turned her attention to the pilot.

"No Ma'am, I was just told to transport both you and Agent Miller to the site straight after this mission."

"Wait...I have to go?!" Carina asked suddenly, sitting up straight as she groaned. "Seriously? I was scheduled for a week in Barbados...the beach... the men." she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat as Sarah scoffed.

"What was that for? Your reward for doing no work?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"No..." the read head replied, smirking evilly. "That was for putting up with _you". _She tried to dodge the inevitable smack, head ducking quickly- but Sarah was too fast, hand whipping out, catching her straight in the chest as Carina doubled over.

"Jesus Walker really? THE BOOB."

"...You're lucky I didn't reach for my knives" she replied nonchalantly, flicking her fringe out of her eyes as the redhead grumbled.

"You're lucky I'm still your friend after all this..."

"HEY!" Sarah said indignantly as her partner snickered. "I have other friends!"

"Who...Charlie?" Carina said with rolled eyes.

"Its Chuck actually Carina and yea... besides name any other friends that _you _have... it's not like our profession leaves some sort of scope for a personal life"

"You know... are you even sure this Charlie person exists? I mean... by your previous descriptions, he seems too good to be true" She replies, as Sarah gaped.

"I THINK I WOULD KNOW IF MY BEST FRIEND EXISTED!"

Carina giggles slightly, turning away from her partners incredulous expression. "And Hey!... I manage to create a personal life... I remember very distinctly having a few _male friends_ over the hotel room last week"

"Yea... well_ I_ remember, you, wasted on the couch singing Celine Dion in your underwear... with a bottle of blue label clutched between your thighs and a man's thong swinging from your finger.." Sarah smirks at her, receiving a well aimed glare in return.

"It happens." Carina shrugs, turning to look out the window as Sarah laughed. "You think this so called 'Charlie' is going to be at your facility?" the redhead ponders, turning to her partner.

"I hope so.." the blonde whispered, scratching at the material of her mission gear and sighing, a strange kind of happiness welling inside of her at the thought of seeing him again.

The thought of finally wrapping her arms around him, a smile plastered across his face as he clung to her. "I really really hope so".

* * *

The chopper whirred as the two agents jumped down, hair whipping in the breeze as the blonde smiled wistfully at the large building before her. She raised her arms above her head and stretched, turning to face her partner as the latter proceeded to wink at the co-pilot.

An eye roll was ensued.

"So... this is it?" Carina asked, turning to Sarah with curiosity on her features.

"Yea... this is it." The blonde smiled, walking toward the entrance and placing her palm flat on the identifying scanner. "You won't be on this system so you can just enter with me."

"What?! How can I not be on the system?" Carina asked, incredulous as she followed Sarah closely, blinking quickly for a moment at the massive space they had just entered.

"Well, the only people allowed here were the trainers and the teens... as well as the higher authorities" Sarah shrugged, smiling at her familiar surroundings.

"So basically... a prison?"

The blonde glared at her, cocking her head to one side with menace in her stance. "I was trained here Miller... And I can kick your ass."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME SARAH... it was unfair... you had extra sleep that day." Carina whined as Sarah smirked

"Uh huh yea... I'm sure that was it..." She laughed as the red head continued to grumble, never voicing anything though as Sarah's focus diverted to her current location.

She was back.

In this corridor.

God... how many times had they walked here four years ago? How many times had they bolted across the floors in a hurry to get to their classes that no matter how much effort went into tracking the time, they were always late for.

Or the journey toward their room..._their place._

The vending machine that served as a source of food.

The dark corners that they avoided because of the totally real.. and totally plausible threat of death by spider.

She grinned to herself (causing Carina to look at her as though she'd gone insane) and walked forward, her memories flashing with every step.

"Where do we go?" Carina interrupted, searching for signs of life as Sarah got caught down memory lane.

"Uhm... the common room" Sarah said, taking a sharp left as the red head moved in time with her stopping at a large wooden door; Sarah remembering with a slight flush of her cheeks the night of the Ball. She stood, almost closing her eyes as she tried to recapture the moment... how he looked, how she felt. Carina grew with impatience.

"We gunna go in?"

"Uh... yea.." the blonde jumped out of her stupor, grinning slightly at the astonished look on her partners face as she moved to push the door open, the resonating squeak making her smile again. As she remembered, the room was huge, the ceilings high and floors polished and she heard Carine gasp slightly next to her. "Pretty sweet for a prison huh?"

"Yea... I take it back" the red head grinned before frowning as she looked around her. "Everybody's staring at you.." Sarah widened her eyes immediately as she scanned the room... and sure enough, several pairs of eyes followed her every movement.

She recognized some familiar faces... heck she even smiled widely as the flash of brunette hair and enthusiastic waving come from none other than Hannah Smith herself. But the immediate appraisal had her wincing in discomfort and rolling her eyes as she moved forward to greet the girl. "Is everyone from spy school back?"

"Pretty much!" Hannah grinned tilting her head as she took in her appearance. "Didn't you know? We've all been here for a while." she gestured to the overcrowded room, eyebrows raising at the grouping of agents at the back corner. "It's been what? Four years since I've seen you last" she turned back to the blonde just as the rippling Ooooo caught their ears and both Sarah and Carina looked up curiously.

"Yea it's been a while huh? ... So... _everybody _is back?" Sarah asked, hope shining through her eyes as she looked at Hannah. The girl smiled, somewhat intrigued at the obvious longing in the taller girl's voice.

"We're all back Sarah... everyone is here. _Everyone" _ she turned back to the crowd to point him out to her, turned to show her who she really wanted to see.

Until the growing crowd parted... and she saw him for herself.

He was hunching, eyes crinkling adorably as he watched the man in front of him, hands loosely clenched in the semblance of a fighting stance. His opponent lunged suddenly, causing him to roll forward as he regained, laughing while the other man smirked. "Come on buddy... I thought you said we were going to give these people a good show."

"Hey... I'm the main attraction here Carmichael... you know it.. I know it." the man laughed back as Chuck shook out his curls, moving his arm to brush them back as Sarah's stomach erupted in a pit of butterflies.

Cause ...god... there he was. Smiling and laughing... and _real_

'And he didn't cut his hair short' she realised with a jolt as he dodged attack after attack, hair bouncing attractively. His voice was still the same, his face maybe _more _handsome than before; dimples standing out against the bronze of his skin.

Speaking of which... there was a lot of skin...why was there..oh.

OH DEAR GOD...HE'S NOT WEARING A SHIRT.

Better yet... he was _sparring _without a shirt. And if it wasn't for the languid movement of his body or the intoxicating appeal of his smile, Sarah was sure... so sure that the 'no shirt on' realisation caused her face to turned an unhealthy shade of red and her vision to become slightly hazy.

Shit. _shit. _

He had definitely grown... he was taller than she remembered, more muscular than she had catalogued. But his smile... his smile was exactly the same.

And she still had exactly the same 'weak in the knee's' reaction to it.

Yea... shit.

"Hey Sarah... that's that agent Carmichael fellow that everyone has been raving about lately. Apparently the guy is a legend" Carina leaned closer, her eyes never leaving Chuck. "No one bothered to mention he was hot too!"

'Oh.. I would've... if you asked' Sarah thought to herself as she shook her head, taking a step forward as his back turned to face her.

"Where are you going? We have to plan our introduction!" Carina called after her in a stage whisper as Sarah ignored the red head. All she cared about was the man in front of her.

Her _best friend_

Who was currently standing shirtless, gesturing point of attacks in that calm voice that had her sighing. "So if you come at me front that angle, I cannot recover fast enough in order to block you or the velocity of your hit" he moved his arms as he spoke, the other man nodding as Sarah grinned, highly amused at the fact that he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Anyone ever tell you you're kind of a nerd..?" She called to his back, folding her arms, grin still present on her face as she heard Carina splutter in the background.

He tensed, the muscles across the expanse of him she could see, rippling in surprise as his opponent looked at her with raised eyebrows. And then he was turning, straightening his body as he moved and her heart beat faster, just waiting for him to finally catch up.

To finally actually see him looking at her after four years of waiting.

His brown eyes were on her in an instant, a look of pure incredulity upon his features as he gaped at her... obviously as though he were seeing a ghost. They stood for a moment, just looking at each other, until a smile began to form on his lips. "...Zye..?" he asked, the question rhetorical as she smiled harder at him; the awe in his voice striking her as endearing.

"Hey nerd.." she said, her voice softening as his face split, eyes suddenly so filled with happiness that before she realised what she was doing, she was running toward him and he moved to catch her lifting her as they laughed, clutching each other tightly.

She could feel the warmth of his skin beneath her palms, feel the excited gasps in her ear as he buried his face in her hair; both of them obviously just basking in the physical contact.

Oh...just... oh.

How in the world had she survived without this for four years?

FOUR GODDAMN YEARS.

Without his scent so readily hitting her senses, without the tightening of his arms that made her feel safe. Without the crook of his neck that she had so easily placed herself in while her feet planted back on the ground; his fingers digging pleasantly into her back, keeping her anchored to him.

As if she'd ever move?! No. Nope... never again.

"I...I missed you so much Sarah" he whispered in her ear and she had to bite her lip in order to rein control on the emotion that seemed to want to spill from her eyes.

"Oh.. you have no idea how much I've missed you Chuck." she said back, pulling away from his neck as he rested his forehead on hers; both their eyes closed. "Never again okay?"

"Agreed." he answered quickly, his fingers tickling her neck as she stared up at him. "I can't believe you're here.."

"I can't believe _you're _here!" she laughed, running a hand through his hair and stepping back, his hands still on her waist, her fingers combing through his curls. "Last I heard you were going to a mission in the Philippines... you know... you should call your best friend once in a while" she joked as he grinned down at her, mock horror shadowing his eyes.

"I talked to you last night! Sorry anyways... being a spy surprisingly doesn't pay much... much for long distance phone calls anyways. I told myself I would get you a present the first time I saw you." he says pulling her closer as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yea...?"

"Yea... But apparently there is no such thing as a vest that sprays bug repellent when an offending insect is in the vicinity... I mean.. this is the CIA... you would think that spiders being the dangerous things that they are would cause room for more concern!" he cries as she clutches him through her laughter, her cheeks warming from contentment as he grinned at her.

"Ohh...my... god. That is absolutely genius!" she laughs back at him as he shakes his head vigorously

"Right?!" he nods and she looks up at him, laughter still present in her eyes, his body still warm beneath her palms.

She felt it... the overwhelming sense of right that accompanied his presence. It was like suddenly a void in her chest had been filled... filled so completely now that she had no doubt in her mind that it would never be the same without him. That very same void that had consequently over the years tried to heal with the sound of his voice, only to deepen when all was left was the dial tone.

And now she had him... his arms around her, his smile all too herself. And she was struck with the thought again of how much she had actually missed him.

How much she would always need him.

"God... never again Sarah." he repeats to her, his forehead back on hers as he stared into her cerulean eyes as though trying to memorise every facet of its colour. She didn't blame him. Because she was doing the same thing... holding every piece of him to memory as though he would slip away if she ever let go.

"...Yea... I don't think I could survive another four years" she whispered and he grinned.

"I don't even know how I survived _these_ four years.." he laughed in her ear, a soft quiet sound that had her shivering for a moment. She hoped he didn't notice.

She moved her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest as she was met with soft skin, letting out a startled gasp at the firmness she found there. "You got more bulkier..." she said and he smiled gently.

"Yea?... or is this just your way of calling me fat?"

"Oh... yea this is definitely my way of telling you to cut the carbs" she laughed again, her fingers tickling his sides as he yelped.

"It's more of my charm Sarah... just more of me to love" he said, moving his eyebrows in the completely sexy dance that she admired. She nodded though, her voice suddenly lost in the lump she couldn't swallow past as she placed her cheek back against the hotness of his skin.

"Yea... I missed that. I missed you." the words were spoken with such reverence that Chuck had to suck in a breathe in order to calm his racing heart, burying his face back into the crook of her neck and hoped that her scent would become forever imprinted on his skin.

They were lost in each other now... with so much more to say but neither willing to let go to say them. Their moment however was disturbed with the persistent coughing of a certain red head and the silence of the room. "Err... Sarah..? Sarah..."

She didn't look up.

"OH MY GOD WALKER!" Carina yelled into the silence as watched as they both jumped, looking up suddenly for the intrusion. "Hey yea... Hi. Remember me. Your partner. Just casually standing here" she deadpanned as Sarah blinked at her for a few moments, not even registering what was going on around her. She looked up at Chuck who had the same dumbfounded expression on his face as he coughed slightly.

She realised then, what they looked like to everyone else... their bodies so close it was hard to distinguish where she started... her fingers playing across his bare skin with a familiarity that shouldn't be there. With an addiction for him that cannot possibly be healthy.

She stood back from him with a slight blush to her face- but the grin formed from her lips said that she didn't give a damn... and he matched her exactly- eyes sparkling, laughter almost bubbling to the surface.

Because they were back. After four years.

"Never ever, ever again" they said simultaneously as they giggled, Chucks hands still splayed subtly on her hips.

"So..." Carina prompted as the noise level in the room began to increase. It wasn't much of a surprise to everyone else of their reaction... this being the same duo that aced seduction training and poured itching powder in Agent Shaw's underpants. However the reunion was not something to be missed... and from the level of whispers around the room... it was a definite that they had witnessed everything... and intrigued they were.

"You must be Charlie?" Carina said as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It's Chuck, Carina" she told the red head, whose eyes had lingered across the expanse of her best friends chest, a glazed look taking over her features. "Carina!"

"Huh? what! Sorry?" she replied quickly smiling at Chuck as he widened his eyes, not quite sure what to make of the situation. "Chuck... Charlie... same thing right?"

"Yea.. pretty much... It's nice to meet you..." he paused and looked at Sarah, asking for a name before Carina caught his hand and shook it.

"Carina... Carina Miller"

"Charles Carmichael" he nodded and Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"_Charles Carmichael?" _she asked and he grinned, a guilty expression on his face.

"What?! It sounded more spy like" he said indignantly as he slicked up his hair in a debonair stance. "The names Carmichael... Charles Carmichael. Get it?"

Sarah all but face palmed.

He grinned playfully at her. "Anyways I couldn't actually use my name... cause of El and stuff" he whispered to her and she nodded seriously, suddenly growing pale as she thought of the older Bartowski in danger.

The red head looked from both Sarah to Chuck, shaking her head at the silent conversation they seemed to be having."So Charlie... I don't think I've ever heard Sarah giggle as hard as she does until she gets a text from you" Carina said slyly as Sarah glared at her.

"Really?! You giggle?" he asked gleefully and she cocked her head to one side.

"At least I don't scream."

"HEY!" he cried suddenly, blocking her mouth with the palm of her hand as he turned to Carina, smiling wildly. "Don't worry about her... crazy girl... sleep deprived and all that... she's spouting nonsense... lack of food." he babbled as he felt her laughing beneath his fingers. "Come on Zye... Maybe we should get you something to eat huh?... make sure you can't talk for the next half an hour"

She visibly brightened at that. "Food?"

"The cafeteria?" he asked excitedly as she nodded watching as he turned around, keeping up their familiar routine. Without second guessing or hesitation, she jumped onto his back, latching on so that he held her comfortably, his T-shirt draped over her shoulder.

Although... she was anything but comfortable at the moment... not when her legs were hooked onto his waist, her chest firmly attached to his back that she could feel his skin through the thin confines of her clothing.

Just.

Just... damn.

But she leaned down anyways, her mouth to his ear as she teased. "I bet you, you cannot run from here all the way to the cafeteria" she called him, the familiar challenge making him smirk.

He regarded her from the corner of his eyes, smirking at her smile. "Challenge accepted."

And then they were gone, leaving behind only the echoes of delirious laughter (courtesy of Sarah Walker) and a gaping Carina Miller in their wake.

Hannah Smith... who had stood back and watched it all unfold... watched their interaction and also the confusion mask the red head's face, moved forward with a grin, patting her gingerly on the back as the taller girl looked from the door back to Hannah, mouth opening and closing as she tried to take it all in.

"Oh... I know" Hannah told her, shaking her head as Carina made a choking sound, now openly staring at the door. "Trust me... I know."

* * *

**All Charah Teen shippers... please don't kill me. **

**Part 2 should be up in the next three days... just needs some editing.  
**

**Drop me a review guys... if you loved it... hated it. I'm actually quite sure most of you aren't going to be impressed with me. But its the natural progression of the story. Was always intended to be... i probably should have said that in the start.  
**

**sorry.**

**I like 21 year old Charah... their still young, but old enough to make it interesting.  
**

**Tell me what you think.  
**


	11. You missed me? Part 2

**Here it is PART TWO. I anticipated this to come out earlier than it did... but then mid semesters snuck up on me O.o and I had no time to breathe. But anyways I finished exams today and here it is! **

**Enjoy.  
**

**I'm going to sleep now...PPFFFTTT AHAHA... i crack myself up. Sleep for a university student? WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY!  
**

**... this follows straight from last chapter so you might want to read that again if you're forgotten.  
**

**... carry on.  
**

* * *

"What... how?" Sarah gaped, saliva pooling in her mouth as she stared

"Whhat.. sheezz... how..err" Chuck called seconds after her, mouth agape, eyes fixed on the object of their desire. They were both leaning on the counter, faces so close they may as well have been pressed against the glass.

"Guys... relax... it's just a sandwich" Carina deadpanned as she took one... both Chuck and Sarah gawking at her.

"You don't understand... that is not _just _a sandwich" Sarah said slowly as though something of great amazement had just occurred. "That... my friend. Is a miracle"

"It worked..." Chuck said to himself, turning to Sarah with a look of awe on his face. "It worked Zye! Finally! My days of charming has paid off!" he grinned excitedly as she nodded, her face getting serious as she pried the bread of her own sandwich.

"THERE IS ACTUAL EDIBLE MEAT IN HERE!" she cried turning back to him as he gaped. She touched his shoulder seriously, dipping her head her voice lowering. "I am in awe of your skill. Thank you Chuck." He nodded patting her hand as she moved the sandwich over for him to inspect.

"It was many long hard years Sarah... I'm not gunna lie." He eyed the sandwich skeptically for a moment, before taking a bite and groaning. "But so... soooo worth it. Here try" his words slightly muffled as he brought the bread to her lips, grinning as she took a huge bite and chewed.

"Has a goopy after taste" she says after a moment and he laughs taking another bite.

"That's what makes it sooo good. Kind of reminiscent don't you think?"

"Quit hogging it!" she growled, moving closer toward him as he moved the food away from her, giggling at her disgruntled but amused expression.

"Jeez Walker... There are more sandwiches over there" she gestured to the counter, picking up her chocolate pudding as she rolled her eyes.

Both Chuck and Sarah stopped to look at her. Freezing for a moment as the sandwich fell from Chucks open hand. "Carrriinnaa..." Sarah said in a deadly sweet voice, causing the red head to look up with a raised eyebrow. The duo had taken to moving closer to her while she was distracted picking up her utensils... and was now staring at her with blank expressions. "Where did you get the pudding?" The blonde finished, eyeing her suspiciously as though ready to pounce at any moment.

"Uhh..." It would be a lie if Carina did not admit that she was a little more that intimidated. "They had them in the dessert section?" the ending of her statement ending higher than intended as they gaped at her.

"DESSERT SECTION?" the stuttered together, eyes wide as Chuck jumped up, Sarah being close second as they bolted from the table, only pausing for Chuck to giggle and say "I love Sally."

Whoever that was.

Carina looked at them from her table, confusion masking her features as they giggled as they drooled over the food.

FOOD?!

What the hell?

"Oh... they do that sometimes..." Hannah remarked as the red head jumped, turning to look at the brunette who sat next to her.

"Do what?"

"That thing where it's like they're in on a joke that no-one else could possibly get... or they're having a conversation that no-one else could ever have the code to." Hannah said, raising her eyebrows with an amused expression as Carina looked from the duo back to her.

"So... do they always share food too?" she said, picking at her half eaten sandwich as she observed her partner.

"Yea... share food, get food for each other... know each other's likes and dislikes...they even have a 'routine'" Hannah said, wincing a little as she watched Chuck feed Sarah a portion of chocolate pudding, the blonde apparently humming in delight as he dove to take his first bite.

"Well... that's...sickeningly sweet." Carina laughed as she saw the happiness bubble in her usually well put partner... huh.

"Yea.. tell me about it." Hannah shrugged, Carina turned to shoot her a curious look. The brunette looked down at her plate coughing slightly as she tried to take the attention from herself.

"You like him." It was more of a statement than a question, Hannah looking up quickly as she detected a slight accusation from the overprotective partner of one Sarah Walker.

"Rephrase... I used to like him" she clarified

"What happened?" Carina asked turning back to the duo; both of whom were talking animatedly to an older woman donning an apron... Chuck blushing inconspicuously as Sarah giggled...

GIGGLED.

"Nothing. Obviously" Hannah replied, huffing at the memories. "There isn't really something you can do about the guy you like... being in love with someone else..."

Carina widened her eyes. "In love?"

"Oh isn't it obvious?" Hannah replied, gesturing to the duo... Sarah now sitting up on the counter, Chuck leaning so close so that their faces almost touched as they conversed. " They may be so blind to it... but it's out there for the entire world to see... God. I wish that I could be more upset about it... more outraged that I didn't even stand a chance. But how can you be mad at the inevitable" she sighed as she finished, standing up and throwing a small smile in the direction of Chuck and Sarah before moving away, leaving Carina lost in her own thoughts.

In love?

Sarah Walker?

Carina tugged at her hair; tapped her hands on the table as her eyes flicked once more to their direction...

...Oh. Offcourse.

Offcourse she was.

Jesus Christ, it was there all over her face as she talked with her best friend... as though she could never get enough of him... as though she was so happy that she didn't even bother to hide it. She found every excuse just to touch him... his arm, his hair... the rough edges of his chin.

She was mesmerised... So utterly gone that Carina had to laugh at herself for not noticing the moment she laid eyes on them. Because he was just as taken as she was... just as absolutely amazed that the energy around them pulsed with want... with love. Their eyes shining with it as they smiled; hearts beating to a rhythm that they had yet to admit to each other.

God.

Walker.

Just do something already...

Kiss him!

But Sarah was jumping off the counter, pulling him with her to the table, arms laden with chocolate goods as they moved, caught up in conversation that seemed to be too exciting to deter from each other's eyes. "Come on Zye... she wasn't that bad!"

"Are you kidding me? The girl kept every single stuffed toy Chuck... EVERY SINGLE STUFFED TOY" Sarah remarked as they sat down and Chuck groaned.

"... there's nothing weird about that..."

"SHE NAMED THEM!" she cut in furiously, sliding a plate in front of him as she buttered two rolls. "She kept the creepy arcade won, stuffed toys and named them after you." she raised her eyebrows and waited as he gulped nervously.

"She was... very sentimental..." he said, turning to Carina with a smile as Sarah spluttered next to him.

"Sentimental my ass... Lou was creepy. Nuf said." she finished with a flourish as she bit into her roll, giving him one as he grinned.

"I'm missing something...obviously" Carina remarked as they both shoved their faces with food.

"Chuckk... dfated... fthish really creepy girlf.." Sarah said over bread as Chuck shook his head.

"Translated... I dated a girl once that Sarah disliked." he rolled his eyes at her. "Story being that I met her a month ago when I went to visit my sister... and... we caught up.."

"He's being nice... from his explicit detailing of his stay there... her behaviour was bordering on stalker" Sarah deadpanned as Chuck grimaced.

"Not... _that _bad Zye.."

"She chased you down the street with a sandwich in her hand" she cried again, gripping onto his arm this time as so to let the clarity sink in. "Chased Nerd... CHASED."

"She owns a sandwich shop!" he shrugged as Sarah let out an exasperated noise. "She cannot help her unhealthy attachment to food!"

"Oh... you think _she_ has an unhealthy attachment to food?" Carina muttered under her breath as they bickered, both ignoring her in their argument.. which was beginning to escalate in sound... and stupidity. "Anyways guys..."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREATENED HER IN A BATHROOM!" Chuck cried as Sarah gaped at him.

"OH YEA... WELL... it wasn't like it was a real threat... I didn't have knives or anything... anyways that was more than FOUR YEAR AGO. You would think she would get over a small thing like that" She replied, flicking pudding at him

"...yes... because being threatened for your life is such a 'small' thing" he scraped the chocolate from his cheek, sucking on his finger. Carina widened her eyes at that move, wondering if either of them knew just how blatantly sexual it was.

"IT WASNT EVEN LIKE THAT... OKAY... WHAT DID SH..." Apparently not.

"GUYS!" she interrupted and they both glanced at her startled. "Stop with the screaming... and the... food flicking.. and the .. everything. Just stop. Kay?" she said quickly as Chuck blinked at her. Sarah coughed and turned to her.

"You still pissed off about the Barbados trip?"

_No... the sexual tension in the air is beginning to give me a migraine. _"YES!... I could've been lounging in my bikini and working on my tan... instead I'm here with you lot... for some unknown reason!" she cried, slapping her palms on the table.

"Oh come on... I can't believe that _we're _that bad of company" Chuck replied, smiling at her as she raised an eyebrow

"Oh ...trust me Charlie... you are definitely _not_ bad company... at alll" she smiled slowly and watched Sarah widen her eyes at her. Oh.

This is one way to keep entertained.

"So Charlie... how much do you bench-press anyways?" Carina turned to him, flipping her red hair from her face as Chuck stared dumbfounded at her. "Because you have...mmm excellent form" flitting her eyes suggestively to his chest as she heard Sarah choke unsubtly next to him.

"Uhhhh..." he looked around the room awkwardly, avoiding Carina's eyes... though Sarah was hoping her glare could turn into a weapon... Most of that pretty red hair would be singed into oblivion.

"You know I have seen a lot of men in my time... but you... you are impressive" she sighed, resting her head in her propped up hand. "Soo... you single?"

"Carina!" Sarah cried, warning laced in her voice as the red head looked across to her innocently.

"LOOK..look oh look" Chuck said quickly, relief in his words as he pointed. "Look Zye it's Casey... Casey has come to see us... HI CASEY" Chuck stood when the colonel arrived at the table and moved quickly to pat him on the back. Casey grunted slightly at the overly enthusiastic greeting.

"Oh God Bartowski don't make me tranq you" he said, pushing the man away as he stepped back. "It's a high dose... you'll be out for 24 hours at least...it'll be like Christmas came early"

"I've missed you too Casey... I've missed our special bonding time" Chuck grinned as the colonel rolled his eyes.

"We have a mission... You should receive the dossier tomorrow" Casey replied cracking his knuckles. "It's about time too."

"Oh Casey... the trigger finger giving you problems again?"

"I haven't been on a mission in a month Bartowski... I wake up and it twitches... and itches... literally" he steps closer to Chuck with a sudden narrowing of his eyes. "Speaking of missions, you better not deviate from the plan like the last time... because I swear to God moron... I will drop you so fast that brain damage is the best outcome of the situation"

"Relax buddy..." Chuck laughed nervously. "There will be no brain damage... okay. No violence on the Carmichael. Anyways admit it... you like going on missions with me!"

"Yeah." Casey grunted. "As much as I like Afghani warlords attempting to bleed me from my liver."

"We both know that you requested me for most of your missions Casey. Come on... Say it. Just once. _I respect and admire Chuck Bartowski_" Chuck said slowly, his arms weaving in the air as Casey's face darkened.

"I swear Bartowski... you are the poster child for friendly fire" he rolls his eyes as Chuck grins.

"At least I have witnesses here now... if I get shot they'll know which Colonel to blame" He said as Casey looked up at took in Sarah's appearance.

"Walker... Nice to see you again" he nods in her direction as her face remains stoic.

"Casey... Glad you don't get to see _so_ _much_ of me this time"

"Relax Walker... the gas turned out to be harmless." he shrugged as she raised her eyebrows.

"Which you conveniently only found out after I'd stripped to my underwear and was soaked through with icy cold water." she said, shaking her head as Casey muttered something like 'standard protocol' beneath his breath.

"Wait... Stripped... down?" Chuck stuttered for a moment, looking at Sarah dazed as though he didn't know what he was saying. "Underwear...?" He ceased to breathe for just a moment as a light blush stole Sarah's cheeks.

the thought of her... with all that exposed skin...with droplets of water tracing paths across her flesh the way he wanted his fingers to... it made him weak in the knee's and a little more than lightheaded.

_jeez... get it together Bartowski._

"Oh Charlie...If underwear doesn't do it for you, I'd gladly go commando everyday" Carina winked, breaking Chuck out of his trance as Casey coughed, shaking his head from the sudden onslaught of blatant innuendo. Sarah clenched her fists, only just restraining herself from giving Carina another punch to the boob.

"And that's our cue to leave." She said, her voice hard as she pushed the red head forward, turning back to nod at Casey.

"Later?" Chuck asked her and she smiled.

"I'll find you." she says, still gripping on to Carina's shoulders as they walked away. "I'll make sure to bring the darts too."

And with that she was gone, blonde hair curving across the expanse of her back, hips swaying so mesmerizingly as she walked, that Chuck felt his mouth go dry.

God. Sarah Walker was even more beautiful than he remembered... she smelled better than he thought possible... and his heart still ached in that delicious sense of longing whenever he was near her. She hadn't changed much... her smile still the same... her laugh still as infectious as ever.

And he still loved her with everything he had.

She was taller... Her eyes so stunning they knocked the breath from his body. Her lips full and red that it was becoming harder and harder for him to not taste them... to not drink in the essence of her and feel the scrape of her tongue against his.

It had been too long.

Four years of being away from that woman... it created a gaping hole in his heart... a hole that had been filled instantly when he saw her... standing there with laughter in her eyes as she watched him. He finally felt safe... felt comfortable in her arms like he never thought he could feel again.

Her face lighting up with his; the words she spoke reverently against his skin... God.. the gripping of her hands as the molded to his body, trying to memorise him... trying to anchor him to her as she sighed. It was all too real... all too much of them, that Chuck knew he would never forget that reunion for the rest of his life.

Sarah Walker... staring at him with a heart melting smile on her face, body so ready to be near his once more as she waited for him to catch up... to finally take in her presence and promise to never let go again.

Which he was telling himself every second since he saw her. Never.

Never again.

Because he knew the next time he could not possible survive without her... could not possibly exist days upon days without seeing her face or gazing into her laughter filled eyes or watching the emotions flitter across her face as they bantered.

He was in love...

So in love.

And this time he would let anything take them apart if he could help it.

"Done drooling Bartowski?" Casey interrupted as Chuck still stared after her. He shook his head and looked at the older man, shrugging with nonchalance.

"I wasn't drooling..."

"Yea... tell that to the your chin that is now covered up in saliva... Jeez... you would think the great 'Carmichael' didn't get flustered over women. What? You have yet to get Walker out of your system? It's been four years Chuck... You think it's time to not let your lady feelings rule your every thought" Casey grunted as he shook his head; Chucks turned to him with an incredulous look on his face. Only Casey would turn an act of concern into an offence.

"No Casey. I haven't gotten over it. I probably will never get over it." He shook his head again and turned back to the direction that Sarah had left, his heart still thumping from seeing her after all these years. "Besides... Sarah Walker is not just some girl that you have a crush on and then get over. Sarah Walker is the type of girl you fall in love with... She's the girl that you never forget."

"That's dangerous Chuck. You and I both know it." Casey said, his voice softening slightly and Chucks shoulders dropped.

"But it's worth it... It's always been worth it." he turned to his mentor... the man who had helped build him into the spy that he was now. "And we've always known that too."

Casey turned to walk away, Chuck turning with him as the older man cleared his throat. "It's harder than you think... when you care about someone more than you care about your own life. Who do you protect... what do you turn into when you lose them?"

"Buddy... She's my best friend... and one of the most important people to me" he said, shaking his head and laughing nervously turning his back to Casey as he continued to himself. The words leaving his mouth with confidence. "I'm always going to protect her... no matter what. That doesn't change me... It's always been her."

Casey nods slightly, walking away without another word as Chuck sighs... his heart still full from her... from his best friend- the smile gracing his face is wide... so wide that he wondered where in world it had disappeared to in these four years.

* * *

"You going to see Charlie?"

The question was one of knowing... barely needed a nod of Sarah's head for Carina to plough ahead. "Wearing... that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She says, looking down her body.

"I'm more interested on what you're NOT wearing beneath the coat..." Carina remarked, her eyebrows raising suggestively.

"It's not what you think Carina" Sarah growled, tightening the belt on her black coat, covering up her attire just like she'd planned. It was something special... for Chuck to see. And she didn't want people gawking at her as she made her way to him.

"I don't know Walker... meeting a guy... in the middle of the night... wearing a _black _coat that so conveniently conceals what you're actually wearing underneath... Sounds its exactly what I'm thinking if you ask me."

"Well I'm not asking you." Sarah throws her a smile, picking up the tote bag as she made her way to the door. "And besides... it's hardly.. the middle of the night. Its barely nine O'clock."

"That's not the pressing issue here! Just let me see what's under the coat!" the red head cried, jumping forward as Sarah moved away from the door.

"Nah uh Carina... I guess you're just gunna have to stay curious."

"...Is it skimpy lingerie?" She asked slyly, her eyes sparkling suddenly. "Or did you decide to do.. 'nothing but a holster strapped to your thigh'"

Sarah stared at her for a moment... dumbfounded on what to say. "Ew... and... that's so clichéd". She turned and walked away, ignoring the impatient noise coming from her partner.

"WILL YOU AT LEAST GIVE ME DETAILS IF YOU AND CHARLIE GET IT ON"

"Byyeeee Carina." she replied, waving to her friend who stood hopefully at the door.

"Or... just a picture... JUST ONE PICTURE OF HIM SHIRTLESS".

Sarah turned the corner, shaking her head at the red head who still called after her. She had no time to plan this... had just on a whim a long time ago decided to make the purchase and in the unpacking of her belongings laughed out loud when her hands grazed upon the material.

Oh.. if only Carine knew what was really behind this coat...

She smiled to herself, making her way to his room without effort as she clutched on the bag filled with goods. It was the first time in a long time that she got to hang out with her best friend... and she was going to make it count.

Going to try and fill all those lost moments over the years slowly but surely.

She stood outside the oak of his closed door... and knocked on it without hesitation... eager to see the reaction on his face as he took in her attire. She heard shuffling behind the wood of his door, before it was flung open with enthusiasm as he beamed at her.

"HI...errr... oh..." He said, his eyes roaming on the black coat.

"Hey nerd." She said slowly as he gaped, his face splitting into a smile as he laughed.

"Please oh god... Please tell me you have something entirely clichéd hidden under that coat" he choked at the very thought, reining in his imagination and what she could be hiding.

"Oh please..." She grinned evilly at him, entering his room and closing the door, laughing at his shocked face as she begun to undo the buttons... slowly... as a form of torture.

He didn't think his heart would survive it.

And then it was open, coat revealing what was inside as she laughed. "When have you ever known me to do anything clichéd?" She took of the coat and turned... and his eyes bulged.

Because there she was... Sarah Walker... standing before him.

In a white onesie...

...decorated with colourful Tweety birds in patches across the fabric. And dear God he was sure he had never seen anything sexier in his life. The material clung to her body... obviously built for warmth... But Chuck was so sure that the fire was erupted in him.

OH MY GOD.

She smiled at him as he stood still... unable to breathe as he took in all of her. It was funny... she had anticipated him to laugh.

Oh but how ignorant she was of the jumping of his heart at the mesmerising sight before him.

"Better.." he choked.. as he pinched the material at her shoulder. "Sooohhoooo much better than clichéd."

"Ohh noo Nerd... what's better in fact..." she moved to her bag and pulled out something... an evil smile on her lips. "... Is that I bought on for you too." she threw it at him... the white material hitting his face as he finally succumbed to laughter, clutching his sides as she pushed him toward the bathroom. "And... I brought remedies..."

This stopped him. "Remedies?" he turned at the door of the bathroom, eyebrows arcing as she grinned.

"Alcohol may be involved." she said, flicking imaginary lint from her onsie.

"Trying to get me drunk Zye?" he asked cheekily and she laughed taping on his chest.

"Offcourse... after that several drunk conversations we've had on the phone... I am fully convinced that I can drink you under the table you lightweight." she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Also...I am very interested to see this... uhh... 'inebriated dance' of yours that I've been hearing about for so long."

He paled. "Morgan told you..."

She smiled wickedly. "Oh yea."

"Alright... we shall see who gets inebriated tonight."

"I could take you" she replies nonchalantly, shining her fingernails as though bored.

He leaned closer to her... his face inches from her own as his warm breathe caressed her cheek. "Is that a challenge?"

Cocking her head to the side, she closed the space between them... until their noses were grazing and Chuck sucked in a gasp as her eyes blazed. Her cheeks were red, her heart rate elevated as she stood like this for a moment, before raising her eyebrows, a smile making a way to her face as she replied.

"Hell yes."

* * *

"NO. YOU'RE LYING!"

"Think about it Zye" he gazed at her... complete seriousness laced through his voice as she listened. "Not all ladybugs can be ladies... then... how would you get little lady bugs?"

She blinked for a moment, taking this information in... before bursting out into laughter, clutching onto him for support as they rolled across his bed in their deliriousness. "Oh MY GOD! That's soo true."

"They don't call me nerd for nothing." he grinned, taking a swig from the bottle before passing it to her.

"Mmm.. you know what I also learned.." she says, her eyebrows arching as he looked at her.

"What?"

"Turtles..." she started before she began giggling.

"Yeaa..?" he said, laughter dancing in his features.

"Theyy... they... they can breathe through their BUTTS!" she cries, falling back on the bed as she laughs.

"WHAT!" he cries falling beside her as he laughs. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"No... no... its true!" she says between breathes, clutching her stomach as they giggle. She coughs slightly from all the laughing, calming down enough as he settles beside her, both staring at the ceiling, the bottle of whiskey between them.

"Well... you know what that means don't you?" he says to her, his voice a little hoarse.

"Mmm?"

"Turtles probably have really bad breathe."

She looks at him, his eyes finding hers easily as they raise their eyebrows. And then the dam broke.

Their eyes widened, their breathes escaped them as they laughed harder than they ever had in a while... often trying to remain calm before succumbing to it again just by looking into each other's faces.

"Oh..Oh... my god...aha...ahhh" she says crawling toward the end of the bed. "Mmm.. missed you nerd." she says into the silence and he grins.

"Missed you more Zye" he says back patting her legs as she crooks her neck to look at him. "You're soo drunk."

"HEY!... You're drunk too!" she cries, pointing a finger at him.

"You're smashed!" he says laughing.

"Yea well... you're shining!"

"...you're tanked." he says, his eyes narrowing... challenge erupting before them as she jumps on.

"Sloshed."

"Bozzled."

"On like a scone"

"Shit faced."

"Knackered.."

"... wasted."

"Hammered."

"Plootered."

She paused for a moment, looking at him with creased eyes. "You're ...using parking meters like walking sticks...?"

He raised himself for a moment, hovering over her as he grinned. "You my dear... are... _inebriated_" he whispers the word in her ear, a slight growl to the texture and she shivered slightly at the warmth that suddenly coursed through her veins.

"Enough of this dirty talk... we have more pressing issues at hand." she says, and he laughs, both of them moving with the action as he settled down on her.

"Yea? Like what?"

"This bad turtle breathe problem" she said as though it was obvious and he grins.

"I'm sure we can fix it Zye... you have excellent oral hygiene" he says humming to himself as she raises her eyebrows.

"I do?"

"Mmmm yea..." he breathes, his face close to hers.. "You taste... _amazing.._"

She looks at him and he widens his eyes...as though he is just aware of what he said. But they remain in that position, his body hovering over her, the warmth of his onesie seeping into hers.

She could barely breathe when he had walked out of that bathroom... the material sticking to him like a second skin... she thought she was going to pass out from the instant heat to her face.

But... god.

Damn him... and his beautiful smile... and his beautiful hair... and his... arrghh.. beautiful _body. _

But most of all... damn him... for his beautiful words... and his amazing personality... and... just him.

She sighs against him, more parts of her body coming into contact with his and he looks into her eyes again. She moves her hands forward, tracing the barely there creases of his eyes that she loved..

That she _loves. _

And her hands were moving still... confident now and they combed through his hair, exploring... cataloguing. And he was doing to same she realised... as he traced patterns on her too hot cheeks... and ran his fingertips down the curves of her neck to her clavicle. Both of them held their breathes... her fingers now at his neck... his splayed gently across her chin. They stared into each other's eyes... the moment just still for both of them as they made a decision.

And it was fast... she pulling onto the back of his neck; him angling her chin so their lips connected just right. And then it was them... mouths moulded, body's sighing as they finally..._finally_ began the taste they had been craving for the past four years.

It was just as good as she remembered. His lips so warm... his teeth playfully biting at her lip making her ravenous for more.

Oh...

Oh god.

His fingers splayed possessively on her hips as he growled slightly, the stubble across his jaw scraping against her skin as she moaned deliciously in his mouth. He had her plastered against his body, hips moving erotically until she was biting against the sensitive part of his lower lip... tongues now moving in the familiar dance that had been too long gone without.

And she was clinging on, her hands moving to his lower back... fisting the material now with annoyance when all the wanted was the run her hands across the skin there. But she gave up to the onslaught of his mouth...the intoxication of him... and knew.

God she knew.

That she would never... ever again go without it.

* * *

**Drunk Chuck and Sarah? WHAT! No she didnt?!**

**... oh... but i did ;)  
**

**Let me know what you think!  
**

**Next chapter will blow your mind... not to tempt you or anything.  
**

**AND just want to say thanks for all the lovely reviews... people are saying that this is the best Charah fic out there... and im like AHHHHHHHHH for serious?  
**

**(I know an awesome sauce was promised to someone... you know who you are. I didn't know where to add it... so.. next chapter! :) )  
**

**Also... people are asking for smut. MMmmmm Lets take a vote on that. So tell me whether you want me to write anything like that... but i don't know how good its gunna be or whether I will be able to do it justice. I warned you.  
**

**Let me know :P  
**

**Until next time.  
**


	12. You love me? You love her?

**Okay... So this one is a WHOPPER of a chapter... literally like 21 pages...8100 and something words... (yea i know..)  
**

**And I'm going to apologize profusely for any mistakes... it was just too long for me to keep reading over and over again. Hey there's a thought! Who wants to be my BETA? Any takers?  
**

**Well enjoy.  
**

**Oh.. and there isn't Smut..._In this chapter.. ;)_  
**

**No seriously.. everyone is expecting it. But there isn't... just so you aren't disappointed as you read.  
**

**Okay have fun.  
**

**You might be dead before you actually finish this chapter... not gunna lie..  
**

* * *

"Oh... sweet...mother of god.." she groaned loudly, her head fuzzy as she unsuccessfully attempted to escape back into the blissful slumber that called to her. But it was futile... now that her eye's creaked open and her entire system was shocked into reality.

... stupid, stupid daylight.

She groaned again, burrowing her head further into the soft pillow as she breathed in a familiar scent, her senses calming suddenly from the movement beneath her.

Wait?

Movement?

She opens her eyes slowly, grimacing slightly before lifting her head to see what she was lying on.

... rather... who she was lying on.

"Mmmm More... more sleep" he moaned into her ear as she moved; his fingers curling instinctively into her hair as she gasped.

...She was still here? In Chucks bed?

... sleeping on him apparently.

She looked around the room, noting the fact that they were positioned diagonally across his mattress; her legs thrown over his... the blankets tangled up between their bodies. And... chocolate M&M's scattered across the floor.

... uhm...okay?

When did that happen?

She remembered drinking... yea... and dancing.

And laughing... A LOT of laughing. She could actually feel the back of her throat raw with it... her chest lighter than she remembered. Her body still incredibly warm from her ridiculous attire.

Oh...

Oh yea... it was pulled in places... his more than hers she presumes... because she can almost just remember the impatience of her fingers, the scrape of her nails against the fabric.

She looked down at him again... took in his clothes with a sigh.

Of relief or disappointment she didn't know..

No. No she was glad. Of course she was...

She had been waiting for this... for him for years now. And she didn't want their words... their moments to be baffled with effects of alcohol. She wanted to be aware the first time that his eyes shone with love for her... wanted more than anything to run her hands across the planes of his body and memorise it all...

And she couldn't do that if she was too drunk... just too caught up to appreciate him... and _them_.

"Sarah...?" he sighs slowly, his hands reaching out for her and her heart pleasantly ached at his awareness of her.

"Mmm?" she asked softly, laying her head back down on him as her body automatically curled to his side.

"You smell nice.." he mumbles, eyes still closed, heart beating soothingly beneath her palms.

"...Yea? Like what... whiskey and M&M's?" she said, scraping her face across the fabric of his attire as he shook his head.

"Mmm.. like.. vanilla...and..and... sweet. And home.." he says again, nose buried in her hair as she wilted at his words, clutching him tighter as his fingers gripped her hips.

"You're still drunk aren't you?" she says, teasing him as he finally opens his eyes, looking down at her, a smile slowly gracing his face.

"Must be... if you're still here in my arms..." he replies softly, before widening his eyes and blinking at her. "And obviously lack of caffeine makes me corny.." he grins at her sheepishly pulling her closer to him for a moment before sighing.

"What?"

"...What is the subtle way to say.. I really need to pee?" he deadpans, wriggling a little as she choked back her laughter.

"I don't think there is one."

"Mmm... shame.." he grins again, stretching his body and she could feel the flex of his muscles beneath the material. She unclenched her hands from him, pushing him slightly from the bed as he laughed, raising to his feet and moving, curls adorably disrupted as he took in the sight in front of him. "Jeezz..."

"Yea... I know." she replies, laughing at the spill of confectionary and... tape...what?

"Err... what is this?" he asks, removing chocolate coated almonds of a fluffy material that hung limply from his fingers.

"Oh!" she says, bounding up quickly... instantly regretting it as her world shook for a moment. He came to her side, holding gently onto the baggy material at her arms as she blinked. "Uhm... yea don't you remember?" she says, pulling the object from his hands with a wicked smile. "It's the detachable head of our matching outfits..." she moves to button the yellow material to the back of her neck, pulling the hat over her blonde hair and gazing up at him and it came to meet her eyebrows.

"A tweety head?" he asks, a smile taking over his face as he started laughing, smoothing the yellow fluff as she grinned. "This is absolutely genius! Where did you even find these?" he looks at her again, the cuteness of the situation warming his heart.

"Japan would you believe." she grins and smooths down the front of her outfit. "They looked fun...so I bought them." He smiled, and pinched at her shoulders, watching the material fall down anticlimactically, and laughed when she slapped his chest... her fingers barely grazing him through the material bunched at her palms.

"Yours is a little big..." he says, folding up the arms as his warm fingers grazed hers. She jumped a little at the contact.

"Yea.. I needed a bigger size cause I was taller than the average." she shrugs flexing her legs muscles as she looked down. "Its fits alright though... only the hands and shoulders.."

His eyes begin to travel downward, taking in the way it hugged her curves, hanging adorable at her hands as she curled her fists. "Uhh... uhm yea.. no... it looks good." ... really good. He smiled at her again, fiddling with the front buttons on his own attire before turning and heading to the bathroom. "It's oddly comfortable too."

"I'm glad you feel that way... cause I may or may not have incriminating videos."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "...Video's?"

"Mmhmm... of you... in the tweety head... maybe dancing away to Katy Perry.." she grins, eyes shining as she looked at him from below the yellow material.

"Hey... come on now... Zye... aha.." he moves toward her. "What happens in this room.. stays in this room right?"

"Mmm maybe... But..." she deliberated for a moment, flicking her hair from her eyes. "I get an extra truth as leverage." she smiles as she flicks through her phone nonchalantly.

"What! You've already got 6 more than me..." he says moving slowly toward her still as she cocks her head to the side.

"Oh... hmm" she presses a button and the blaring sound of Firework had him wincing. "Oh... look at that... you're shaking your butt..." she grins and turns the phone to him... and indeed he was... rather enthusiastically.

Fine.

If that's how she wants to play it.

"I have pictures too you know.." he says slowly, stretching him arms out above him as she narrows her eyes.

"Pictures?"

"Mmm... something with M&M's and tape..." he grins to himself as he watches the realisation dawn on her face. "You know... when you first told me you could do that I did NOT believe you."

"YOU DIDN'T" she gasped, lunging for him as he twisted away from her.

"Oh but I did."

"Give it Chuck!" she chased him, as he giggled, eyeing the picture with wide eyes.

"I mean seriously Zye... that is _some_ skill..."

"Okay... okay.." she says slowly and he looks at her evenly. "Truce?"

They eye each for a moment, silence descending between them, before laughing out loud. "Aha.. truce!" He grins and she smirks. "When have we ever done that?"

"...No idea" she grins back, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Be prepared Nerd... this is incredibly great leverage."

"Oh... oh sweet naive Sarah... do you not have any idea what is in this picture" he smiles knowingly and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh... oh sweet naive Chuck... have you ever heard of a thing called YouTube?" She hums satisfied as he splutters, eyes going wide at her smirk.

...

.

"Oh... I guess you have."

* * *

She shuffled unceremoniously to her room, breath huffed, head aching as she moved, though laughter still threatened to spill from her lips as she played over their night together. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time; so utterly at ease that she could smile unconsciously without wondering who was watching... or make plans with her best friend with the certainty... for the moment at least, of following through.

"What in the HELL is that!?" a familiar screech interrupted her thoughts as Sarah winced at the sound.

"THAT... is a hung over girl who would appreciate it if you lowered the decibel.." she deadpanned, moving to the bed and collapsing face first, almost sighing when her body relaxed.

"No no no Walker... What are you _wearing_?" Carina tried again, eyes wide as she took in her partners attire...headpiece and all.

"Oh...yea... It's a Tweety playsuit" she raised an arm nonchalantly as the red head gaped.

"That... THAT is what you had under the coat? _A playsuit?!_"

"Technically a onesie..." Sarah replied rolling over so she was laying on her back, looking at Carina's incredulous face from the corner of her eyes. "It was meant to be funny Carina... You know... _fun_."

"And how is that funny exactly." Carina mused, taking in the yellow fabric and the bunching material at her shoulders.

"...Let's just say... it was a reference to underwear... and pants splitting."

The red head blinked a couple of times as Sarah laughed to herself. "..Yeaaa... Still not seeing it. Jesus Sarah... You spend an entire night with Charlie... Prancing about in a onesie..." she shakes her head slightly as Sarah growls a little.

"Yea Carina... Yes. We spent the night together and I pranced around in a onesie... but you know what?! I don't regret it! Because for god sakes.. I haven't seen my best friend in four years. And excuse me if I just needed a little reminiscing... a little time for us to just be childish and laugh for no god damn reason. If you haven't noticed, we don't get to do much of that with our job"

Carina sighed as Sarah's eyes flashed at her, "So... did you end up laughing for no reason?"

She softened as she rested her head back on the pillows, a smile gracing her face quickly as she looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah." she sighed and looked at the red head. "It was the most fun I've had in years... And..." she trailed off, eyes downcast as she ran a hand through her hair.

"And what?" Carina asked, coming over to sit on the bed, causing the bed to sink as she got comfortable.

" He's the only person I can really be myself around... You know?" She said, looking at Carina who shrugged. "Don't you ever just get caught up in it all... when some days it's like you lose yourself to the job... to the person you're meant to be for that mission... like you're giving up a vital part of yourself for the greater good?"

"Hmmm.." Carina deliberated for a moment, searching through her friends as she nodded. "I think... I think we all lose a vital part of ourselves along the way... Our names... our personalities... what we believe in. Like one day you wake up... and there are things you don't even recognise about yourself." she closes her eyes for a moment, resting her head on her knees.

"The ultimate fear... that one day you will lose yourself to the facets you are forced to play.." Sarah says slowly, sitting up as she looks at the red head, a small smile gracing her face. "He reminds me... He reminds me every day of the person that I am...His _best friend_. Whenever I used to go on a particularly bad mission... I would call him... and his voice would ground me... It would make coming back to him all that much easier." she sighed and fell back on the bed, silence enveloping as they became lost in their thoughts.

"How does a onesie fit into all of this?" Carina asks suddenly and Sarah's face brightens into a smile, a small laugh escaping her lips as she stretched.

"It was funny!" she shrugs turning to her as the red head nodded.

"I'll bet... what did he say when he saw you in it..."

"Oh.." she grinned evilly for a second, a full blown laugh now resounding of the walls. "He was all for it..pretty excited actually.."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yea... Especially when I showed him the matching pair."

* * *

"Don' ." he raised his hands, already sensing the heavy tread falls of Casey as he groaned, his head buried in his arms.

"Look at this... Bartowski finally grew up and had a night out! What did you have Chuck? Jelly shots?" The older man smirked, placing his breakfast tray with a loud thud that had Chuck wincing.

"Funny Casey...and...I don't even remember..." he says, looking up with a smile as he thought about the previous night. "All I know is that there was a LOT of it"

"You know alcohol is prohibited on this premises" Casey grunted, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"I have a customary bottle of whiskey that is just begging to be opened.." Chuck raised his eyebrows suggestively as the Colonel faltered for a moment, swallowing the food as he nodded.

"I have no recollection of any 'night outs' then." he said quickly as Chuck smirked, letting his head fall back into his hands with a laugh.

"Thank you" he responded, it coming out muffled through the gap of his arms.

"You look about as good as I feel" a familiar voice called to him, and he looked up, a smile gracing his face as Sarah slid a plate of food toward him.

"Mmm worth it though.." he grinned and she laughed, nodding enthusiastically as she bit into her toast.

"From what I heard... things got a little bit interesting last night..." Casey muttered and both of them stopped for a moment. They looked at each other, both flashing to the detailed memory of their kisses... of the way he pulled her flush against him.

Mmm of the way she moulded so willingly to the hardness of his body... pulling with unashamed abandon at his clothes to get closer to his skin.

Oh...

And how much more it could've have been... If it wasn't for the restricting nature of their attire...and the dragging effects of the alcohol.

"Interesting..." Chuck squeaks, looking down at him plate. "How so?"

"Oh.. the cleaning staff told me they were missing several rolls of tape..." he said, eyebrows raised as Sarah choked. Chuck laughed unsubtly, turning his body to hide his grin

"Its... It's not what you think Casey." she said after regaining control over her coughing

"Look Walker... I don't need to know..." Casey replied abruptly, grimacing as though he had a funny taste in his mouth. "Whatever you and Moron over here decide to do... with or without tape. I think we would all appreciate it, if that stayed a secret kay."

"But.. I..."

"Nope... No. I am a Colonel of the NSA and I have seen some pretty disgusting things in my life...but please dear god... DO NOT LET BARTOWSKI IN DUCT TAPE BE ONE OF THEM." He said gruffly, grunting and the astounded looks on both their faces.

"Duct tape huh?" Carina asked as she neared, hands on hips as she looked at Sarah. "Kinky."

"Shut up Carina" Sarah said, turning back to her food as Chuck looked around the room, his face turning a slight shade of red as Carina smirked.

"Look never mind about that now... we have more pressing issues Walker... That Bitch is here...What is she doing here!"

"Which bitch?" Sarah asked, looking up at her friend with exasperation.

"Roberts... Roberts... the bitch." She said, her eyes narrowing as the name passed her lips, her shoulders tensing. "Is she even allowed in here?"

"Roberts? The tiny brunette? The ultimate cow of the universe?."

"YES!." The red head cried, slamming her palms down on the table. "We aren't even prepared for this..."

"Look Carina... okay. We've been prepared for a year now. She will get what is coming to her..." Sarah cracked her knuckles and Carina smirked, flipping her long red hair.

"Good... because we cannot let this opportunity slip through our fingers...She's on her way in" they both stood, Sarah grinning at Carina as her eyes narrowed, looking at the door as though expecting a terrorist army to invade in any second.

A flash of brown hair... and a blinding of white teeth caused both girls the immediately shift, their eyes menacing... their teeth grinding as she entered. "Speak of the devil.." Carina mutters, her face now masked of all emotion.

"Play it cool... .coool." Sarah replied back, speaking through the corner of her mouth.

"Jeez guys what's all the fuss about..." Chuck said, standing to look at Sarah who tilted her head toward him.

"We have a revenge plan... you want in nerd?"

"Who's the victim?" he asked, his body turning as she nodded in front of them... the petite brunette now talking to some of the other agents.

"The brown haired girl over there... looks likes she's forever sucking on a lemon." Carina said abruptly, rolling her eyes as she watched her giggling at another man. "Always ready to steal someone's boyfriend too.."

"Oh.." Chuck said suddenly, his face breaking out in a smile, moving forward, waving slowly as she caught eyes on him, surprise etched on her face before happiness as an equally as bug smile tugged at her lips.

"Chuck?!.." She asks, her eyes squinting as he laughed pulling her into a hug.

"Jill!.. what are you doing here?" he says, his eyes bright, hands on her waist.

"Uhm they needed me for a mission.." She said, laughing as he flicked his hair out of his eyes, moving to help him.

Sarah tensed.

"A mission huh... you by any chance going to a ball tomorrow evening..?" he asks slyly and she raises her eyebrows.

"Yeahh... How did you..." and suddenly she's grinning. "You're gunna be my partner?! Wow!. What's it been... like two years?"

"Oh lord.. the last time I saw you...good good times."

"And we swore never to speak of it again" she said hitting him on the shoulder as he laughed, walking her towards their table. "Hey Sarah!" he called to Sarah... whose eyes were still narrowed at the encounter. "Come meet Jill.."

"Sarah?" Jill blinks for a moment, unease crossing her features before looking at the equally as menacing red head standing next to her. "Carina.."

"Roberts." They both replied coolly, arms folded, faces hard as they stared her down.

"How have you guys been?" she asked, looking from Chuck back to them.

"Oh.. yea. Good. I'm not bleeding anymore so... no harm done right?" Sarah says cocking her head at Chuck as Carina smirked.

"uhh ...well.." the brunette muttered, folding her arms defensively.

"How do you know our good friend Roberts here Charlie?" Carina interrupted, Sarah now standing next to him as he picked up on the hostility.

"Uhm... we worked a mission together, for six months.." He turned to Jill and smiled. "Pretty unforgettable right?"

"Shut up Chuck! That was one time..." she said, face heating as she punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh...well looks like you haven't changed a bit from the last time we saw you huh Roberts..." Carina muttered, taking in her playful banter with narrow eyes.

"How do you know Chuck?" Jill turns to Sarah quickly, eyebrows raised as so to draw attention away from herself.

"Those two are joined at the hip... unfortunately..." Casey says, standing for the first time to make his way into the conversation. "You're late Agent, I expected you here yesterday with everybody else."

"Unpredictable flight patterns" she says, looking at Sarah who was staring down the Colonel... blaming him for this new sudden intrusion in her life. "Joined at the hip?"

"Yea. He's my best friend." She says abruptly, sighing as she tried to loosen to tension in her shoulders.

"Oh... you're...Zye?" She asks suddenly, and Sarah regards her with raised eyebrows. "Oh god... Chuck would forever be talking about you...'oh I have to call Zye' and 'oh Zye would find this soo funny'" she grinned at Chuck who rolls his eyes. "I think most of the time he talked, he was telling of your exploits..."

"It wasn't that bad..."

"I remember that one time... and it was four O'clock in the morning and you were telling me how you convinced her to steal the huge amount of salt from the kitchen..." Jill replies, amusement dancing across her features as he laughed.

"Okay.. so may maybe it was that bad. But hey! At that time we were what... two years apart?" He said, looking at Sarah. "Cut a guy some slack."

"Or you could've cut the guy some duct tape... shut him right up.." Casey deadpanned as Jill laughed, Chuck sending a mock glare in his direction as Carina perked up.

"Speaking of duct tape... you never told me what you and Sarah were doing last ni..."

"HEY!" Chuck cried suddenly as Sarah grinned. "How about a tour huh Jill... yea... Away from these people... saying things... _that shouldn't be said..." _he threw a look in Carina's direction, who shrugged.

"Yea okay..." She said, leaning forward for a moment, to touch the curls of his hair, fondness flickering in her eyes.

Sarah growled, Casey looking at her for a moment as Carina stared dumbfounded as the forwardness of this girl.

"It's really good to see you Chuck... especially after.." she trailed and he smiled softly, squeezing her hand before letting her go.

"Yea... it's really good to see you too.." he nodded, and turned to lead her away, looking back at Sarah. "Later?"

She looked between them for a moment, his hand on her shoulder, she staring at him with bright eyes. She had to swallow a lump in her throat before she nodded uncertainly.

He watched her, concern in his eyes, before moving away to escort Jill out, chatting incessantly with his hands... the way she loved so much...

She watched on for a moment, her heart thudding painfully as Carina came to stand beside her. "What is she doing here?" she whispered through gritted teeth as Sarah shrugged, eyes still stuck on the closed door.

"Intel... she's been working on the mission we are trying to close tomorrow" Casey grunts, turning to move away as Carina gaped at him.

"And you let her in here?!"

"Orders agent." he shifted, shrugging as he left them behind.

"Order's my ass... I wouldn't trust Roberts on a mission if she were the last spy on Earth." Carina replied icily, eyebrows furrowed as she dug her heels into the floor.

"That's what I'm afraid off.." Sarah whispered, her heart heavy as she sighed, trying to rid her mind from the pictures of her best friend... arms wrapped around the girl who left her to die.

* * *

She tapped on the door lightly, knowing he would hear it as she stood, bouncing up and down to warm her slightly chilled body. She was in normal sleep-ware today, her shorts hanging loose on her slim waist as she ran her fingers through her hair. He swung the door open to greet her, eyes lighting up as he pulled her into the warmth of his space, her skin automatically prickling at his proximity.

"Took you long enough.." He said, sitting down on the bed as she kicked of her boots.

"Yea... Carina was keeping me preoccupied." she grinned back, collapsing next to him with a sigh. "How was the 'tour'?" she asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Good yea... I haven't seen that girl in too long." he smiles at her, turning on his side. "Mmm You cold?"

"Pffttt no..." she said, rolling to face him, his eyes bright as she grinned.

"Really? ... so I wouldn't be doing you any favours if I moved closer to you?" he said, his hands coming to rub down the Goosebumps on her arms.

"ahhh... Nope... no favours"

"I guess you'll just have to do me the favour then" he says, his hands never stopping, sliding his body closer to hers.

"Why you cold Nerd?" she asks, rubbing her temple against his chest

"Something like that" he replies softly, making no move to disrupt the cocoon they had slipped in. She closed her eyes for a split second, revelling the feel of his hands on her... the maddening pattern he seemed to create on her skin.

"Chuck.." she said into the silence, biting on the inside of her cheek as she thought about his hands on another girls shoulders.

"Mmm?"

She sighed, lifting her head to look at his face. It was killing her... this uncertainty... this slow burning anxiety that had settled in the middle of her chest and refused to move the second she heard that Chuck and Jill would be working together. "You and Jill..."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeaa?"

"She... she was a good partner to you? When you went on missions together?" she asked, her heart beating as the unspoken words fell on her tongue. _Can I trust her to be there Chuck... To have your back and bring you to me safely..._

"Jill... She's a good Agent" he says, turning fully on to his side as he ran his fingers over her cheek. "It was about three years ago... a year after we graduated. She was my partner for my red test Sarah.." he closed his eyes as her features softened, her hand coming to cradle his jaw as the weight of what he was saying began to seep into their bones.

Oh...

The red test.

She remembered hers of course... could remember every detail of that night. From the smell of tobacco in the air to the reverberation of the gun against her shaking hand. She also knew all about his.

Knew almost everything that associated with it... classified or not.

And she could remember his broken voice over the phone... the helpless tears that she knew he was unashamed to spill. Because he had ended a life that day. Chuck Bartowski had killed another person... and all Sarah could do was cry for him... cry with him... let the familiarity of her voice help ease his pain.

She had whispered time and time again that he had not changed... that the taking of that life had not made him a crueller man. And she wished with everything she had that she could have _shown _him. That she could've been there to hold him to her and calm the tense curves of his back until he was so sure that he could never be the bitter person that he feared.

"She just began her training that year... and was only meant to be the analyst who provided me with the information... who gave me the dossier of my target. They placed her as a waitress... I know.. generic right" he laughed but there was no humour in his voice, his hands placed on her hips tightening slightly. "I was sitting at the bar and she came to talk to me... she didn't know that I was a spy.. nor did I know of any of her connections to the job. It was just two people meeting... over a game I had been playing on my phone. And she sat down next to me, rolling her eyes at my 'lack of skill' as she attempted... and succeeded at beating my high score." he sounds almost horrified at that... and Sarah rolled her eyes in amusement. "We had all the makings of really good friends... until she stiffened slightly and raised her hand to her left ear... nodding at nothing until she turned to me, with her face neutral. And she slid a phone to me" He sighed and shook his head. "I could almost see the wince in her eyes as she whispered 'your mission details Agent Carmichael', squeezed my hand... and left." He looked into her eyes as the memories purged whatever was left of his light mood.

"After... after I had completed the test. I made my way back to the restaurant." he cleared his throat. "I had left my actual phone on the bar... and... I.. needed to talk to you." That thought almost warmed her heart... if it weren't for the circumstances that had him so desperate for her voice. "And Jill was there... holding it for me... with sympathy on her face."

She nodded. "What did she say?"

"Nothing" he whispered. "She... she just hugged me... I could still feel the sting of the gun in my hand... and the rush of blood from my target... I could still hear his cry of pain. And she stood and pulled me toward her, and wrapped her arms around me. And it helped. In that moment she brought me back... reminded me why we do what we do."

Sarah closed her eyes, hating herself for almost selfishly wishing that it had been _her_ to comfort him. But the feeling was gone in the next moment, the slight caress of his hand bringing her back a she suddenly felt an immense amount of gratitude for the woman she had long ago learned to hate. "I'm glad Chuck..."

"Me too." He smiled slowly, settling down deeper into the mattress as he watched her. "You don't like Jill very much do you?"

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Well... until five seconds ago... yea...I didn't like her."

"Why?"

She sighed and moved, lifting herself of the bed as she shook her hair out. "I'm hungry are you hungry? What do you have lying around here?"

"Chocolate M&M's and why are you avoiding the question." He shoots back, sitting up, his legs tucked underneath him as he gives her an appraising look.

"I'm not! I just would've thought that you would have some actual substantial food in here... being a glutton and all."

"Pfft please Sarah... we lived on Snickers bars and Chips for a year and some... substance is pretty far gone.." he rolls his eyes as she bares her teeth at him, hands still roving as a form of distraction. "Just tell me Zye...It can't have been that bad..."

She shoots him an apprehensive look, shoulders tense as a sound of resignation escaped from her lips. "It was a little over a year ago... and Carina and I were given an assignment to be teamed up with an 'Agent Roberts'" she shrugs as she moves closer to the bed, hands loosely clenched at her sides. "We met her... and she seemed like a nice girl, very soft... innocent like that it was easy to like her... to trust her. Our mission was for Jill and I to acquire the information of the nuclear weapons trading while Carina kept the target busy." Chuck looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged defensively, "He had a soft spot for red heads or something... I don't know"

"Oh... don't you get to meet such interesting people in this industry" he remarks playfully and she grins, standing in front of him now with a smirk on her face.

"Ohyeaa... Carina was so lucky... this guy smelt of dirty laundry... and had a filthy mouth to boot."

"Lovely." he said, cringing slightly. "Did you end up getting the information?"

"Yea... we had everything transferred onto a disc, and we were making our way to the back entrance to scale the wall... but one of the guards saw us. And we were surrounded within seconds... and bullets were fired so fast." she folded her arms and shook her head. "Long story short... I got shot in the thigh... and I dropped." She looks down at him, wincing for a moment as she patted her leg. "By this time there were only about 8 men left... I was injured and losing a lot of blood... and Jill... she...uhm.. she left."

"She WHAT." he asked, blinking rapidly up at her.

"I guess instincts must have kicked in... but she saw me drop... and she noticed that she was outmatched... and left me." she shrugs.

"Let me get this straight... she ran away and left you surrounded by armed men while you almost bled to death" he said, anger and disbelief in his voice.

"Well... the bullet was about 2 cm away from my femoral artery, so I wouldn't have bled to death for a good couple of hours." she said slowly as he spluttered. "It did leave a good scar though"

"She... just left? Like that... with no warning or apologies? She left you to die Sarah!"

"Chuck hey... Carina was still there... you know, she came as fast as she could when she heard the bullets... just in time to stop them from killing me." She tried to make it sound positive but it only horrified him more.

"Kill...?! Sarah.."

"I'm sorry." she sighed, her shoulders sagging. "She's your friend I know... and she's been there for your hardest of times... and I.."

"Sarah stop." he said quietly, taking her hand and pulling her closer to him, until before she knew it, his legs were extended out on the bed, and she was situated in the little hollow he had made for her between them... her feet tucked under her. "She's a friend.. yea. But you Sarah... You are irreplaceable." he cupped her cheeks as she gasped at his words. "I don't think I could ever forgive her for almost taking you from me." He buried his face in her neck for a moment, her hands coming to comb through his hair as he breathed her in.

"I want you to... I want you to forgive her." He looked up into her face with confusion. "I know that leaving was a bad call... But she... she was something to you that I couldn't be... she helped you heal... and for that moment. For that moment when she was able to take away your pain... I think I would forgive for anything. I think you should give her another chance..."

"What if I don't want to." he said quietly, looking into her eyes earnestly

"You will... because she may have unintentionally left me with a scar Chuck... but she helped to heal yours" she said as she placed a palm over his heart.

He nodded in resignation and she smiled, rolling his eyes as he twirled the ends of her hair. "Can I see it?"

"What? My scar?"

"Scars.." he corrected, flipping over his hand and he outlined a faint line of puckered skin on his wrist. "I got this one when I was in Afghanistan... I was running with a 5 year old in my arms, and a man came charging at us... I only just turned my body and the blade sunk into the outside of my hand" he shrugged. "Better me than a child right?"

"Mmm.. " she nodded, running her fingers over the rough skin, before turning to him and raising her left arm, a small circle like scar highlighted in the moonlight. "I was meant to be undercover... a human smuggling ring in China... and they loved teenage American girls. One of the men tried to touch me..." she smirked at Chuck for a second. "Let's just say he won't be having children... ever. But when he recovered, he pulled his cigarette and sunk it into my flesh.." she closed her eyes as he tensed, wrapping his arms around her as though trying to take the memory of it away.

And then his hands where running over the healed flesh, raising Goosebumps on her hands as he whispered his apologies.

Apologies for their lives... apologies for their scars... apologies for their memories.

And so they unveiled themselves, revealing the source of their sacrifices to one another like secrets being spilt. And it was oddly therapeutic... they laughed over some, remained grim over others. But now they were open; free from the pain that came with the job. And they stayed with the same routine...

The telling of the story... the caressing of the hands.. and the apologies that were not theirs to make.

It was the most intimate situation that either of them had ever been in. There was no naked bodies, no heat expect the low rumble they felt constantly around each other. It was just the two of them... with nothing left to hide.

And so when it had gotten way past late... and their talking quieted; Sarah slid of his lap, settling next to him... the scars and stories left for now as slumber called to them. And before they drifted, his hand around her waist, he whispered a question in her ear. "Zye..."

"Mmmm?"

"Why... why does Carina call Jill.. 'The Bitch'?"

Sarah smirked for a moment, eyes still closed as she grinned. "Because...your good brunette friend Roberts...stole Carina's boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yea... I wouldn't be surprised if she was '_accidently'_ sans-hair by tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Is this becoming like a habit now?"

"What?"

"Your 'sleepovers' with Charlie.." Carina said slowly as though speaking to a five year old.

Sarah shrugged for a moment, "I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh... I'm sure you were doing a lot less thinking and a lot more screaming..." she said deviously as Sarah gaped.

"Carina!"

"What?! Come on Walker... throw a girl a bone... at least let me survive this by living vicariously through you.." she said, folding her arms.

"It's... It's not like that with us... we're just friends." Sarah stuttered, Carina staring at her for what seemed like a full five minutes before breaking out of her trance.

"You're kidding right?" she stared at the blonde, who refused to look her in the eyes. "PLEASE tell me you're kidding... WHAT AN UTTER LOAD OF BULLSH.."

"Hey guys!" Carina stopped her rant to send a well aimed glare at the intruder

"Roberts... Finally got tired from flirting with all the guys who got within 500 meters of you." Carina said, picking up her fork again as Jill remained silent.

"Hey Jill... come sit?" Sarah said quietly, ignoring the horrified look that Carina threw her way as she watched the brunette.

"Thanks Sarah."

"You looking for Chuck?" she replied, trying to keep the area civil, despite the hostility that was rolling from Carina and making the air dense.

"Yea.. we were meant to meet to talk about the mission." she picked at her food, looping pasta around her fork before letting it unravel. "Uhm.. I didn't know you and Chuck were good friends... I met him a couple years back.."

"Yea... about that." Sarah tapped her hands on the table nervously. "I want to thank you... for what you did. I mean I couldn't be there to support him... and there's only so much a voice can do you know. But I'm glad you were there to help him... I don't know how to express that."

Jill looked at her with surprise, her mouth opened slightly. "He told you that?" she asked

"He tells her EVERYTHING." Carina butted in, though of course she had no idea what they were talking about. "That the kind of thing that BEST FRIENDS do." she threw in, Sarah looking at her with a somewhat bemused expression on her face.

"Oh... well... I'm glad I could help. Chuck is such a sweet guy..." she trailed off and Sarah felt a pang of something that she didn't want to acknowledge.

Because it couldn't be jealousy...

Pffft. Sarah Walker doesn't get jealous.

"Yea... That he is.." she nodded at the brunette, who looked up startled before she had time to answer as a tray came sliding across the table.

"Tell me you love me!" Chuck cried to Sarah, whose heart for a moment jumped into her throat.

"Why?"

"Because that right there my friend... is heaven wrapped in bread." he gestured to her tray as her eyes widened

"You mean...?"

"YES ZYE! THAT IS THE ELLIE BARTOWSKI SPECIAL SANDWHICH"

"WHAT! howww?" she gasped, unwrapping the paper.

"It took a lot of work... and some begging to Sally for the ingredients... But in the end I think I did fairly well" he watched with a grin as she took a huge bite, her eyes closing as she moaned.

"Oh my God! Nerd!" she stood and moved, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. "It tastes just like I remember."

"Yea... I figured... four years is a huge punishment to go without one of these babies." he sat down next to her as she took another bite.

"Mmm sooo good" she smiled, sliding the tray over to him.

"I'm glad!" he said, taking a bite and nodding appreciatively, causing her to laugh as they devoured the delicacy. Jill and Caring watched on, the red head shooting the brunette evil 'I told you so' looks at the cuteness of Chuck and Sarah.

"Hey Jill." he said looking at Sarah for a moment before turning to her. "So.. this mission?"

"Yea... should we go somewhere to debrief or something?" Jill asked

"No need. Sarah and Carina here are coming along as back up so they already know the details" he said, Carina smiling widely at Jill.

"Yea... Back up... you know... for support in case something goes to shit and you bolt again."

"Carina!" Sarah said, shooting her an apprehensive look before going back to the conversation. "We are just going to be there as extra pairs of eyes and ears." she said as Chuck cleared his throat.

"Okay well Casey informed me of our cover... I hope to God you have your dance moves oiled up." Jill said to Chuck who mock glared at her.

"Hey... I do alright..."

"Do we need to practice Chuck?" she asks as he looks down at his plate.

"Chuck is a fantastic dancer" Sarah shot at her, getting a bit annoyed and her attempts to put her friend down.

"Oh I know he is... It's just that he needs to know how to be fantastic with me as his partner. This mission is important and we need to sell it." Jill said standing, as she extended her arm to Chuck.

"Sell what exactly?" Sarah asked stiffly, her eyes narrowing

Jill regarded her for a moment, biting on the inside of her cheek before straightening her shoulders. "That Chuck and I... are so irrevocably in love that there is no doubt left to our motives or our intentions... that we are indeed so consumed with each other that an attack is far from the targets assumptions."

"Well that's a mission in itself" Carina mumbled, Sarah glaring as she watched Jill grab onto Chuck.

Great.

Just perfect.

* * *

OHDEARGOD.

No.

What... is happening right now?

This cannot... HEY... his hand should not simply be sliding up her leg like that... right? I mean... there are other ways to be sexy...

like standing ten feet apart!

But no. There they were... plastered together as they spun around the dance floor; the practice room empty save for the four of them.

Two of which were so close they may as well be counted as one.

Shit... shit. She was not ready for this.

She was definitely not ready to see Jill Roberts hands slide up Chuck shoulders as she moulded herself to him... pliant and willing.

And it took everything in Sarah to not rush there and rip her thigh from around his waist.

Woah... okay... Sarah... CALM DOWN. It's just a dance... just a dance.

Just a highly provocative... sex on the dance floor... dance.

Yea.

Carina gaped beside her, swearing under her breath as she turned to her. "You okay with this?"

DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY... "Yea" she shrugged, turning to look into the mirror. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Carina scoffed slightly and turned back to the dancing duo while Sarah took in her own reflection with a sigh. She studied herself, cataloguing her appearance with narrow eyes... She had gotten taller... had grown a bit more into her curves since the four years they were apart.

Was she attractive?

Did Chuck think she was attractive?

She stared back at her blue eyes, pinching her cheeks with an exasperated demeanour and running her fingers over her lips; watching them turn from white to red at the pressure. She hadn't changed much...

Not really. Her features had matured somewhat- her eyelashes darkened, her cheek bones more prominent.

Maybe her lips were fuller...plumper. And her body slightly more muscled from all her missions. But apart from that she couldn't really see any drastic change in her.

And she didn't know why this thought caused anxiety to bubble at the pit of her stomach.

She turned back to the pair... watched the way Chuck looked at Jill, intensity on his features and felt her heart pound uncomfortably. The music was bold... heady.. and perfect for their act. It forced them to move quicker, trust in each other.

And it made Sarah's mouth dry, her chest clench as she watched on.

But then.

Oh but then... the music halted... meant for a dip or a skilled twirl. And Jill was leaning closer... So close.

And Chuck just stood for a moment... as though not comprehending her next move... not until she had grasped onto his hair and hauled his lips to hers... their kiss beginning with hard passion that had Sarah choking back a sob, tearing her eyes away, just enough to see Chucks hands fall to Jill's waist.

And then she was gone. She was running, her eyes blurred, her heart aching as she moved, the path familiar to her somehow... and she never realised it until she was standing in the room.

_Their _room.

And this almost caused her resolve to crumble... she wouldn't cry... no.

So... so what... he had chosen someone else.

So what?

... okay...she might cry...

"What happened to you?" Carina asked, as Sarah turned with a start.

Her partner had obviously followed her.

"Oh.. I just needed some air.." she said slowly, reining in her emotions as she tried... and failed to stop the one lone tear from spilling down her face.

"Yea.. Bullshit. Try and tell me Sarah that that didn't bother you... Chuck and _Jill_ ... together." Carina watched her friend with narrow eyes almost daring her to continue as Sarah began to shake her head. "Tell me Walker... tell me you don't care."

"Of Course I care Carina!" Sarah threw back... she hated being baited. But she was just so tired of trying to hide it anymore. She cared... god so much so that it broke her.

"Why?... Why should one little kiss bother you Walker?" she said, moving around to study the slack of her friends shoulders... the defeat on her face. "Why _do_ you care?!"

"Because I LOVE HIM!" she burst out, running her hands through her hair. "I LOVE HIM Carina... From the time I met him. It's always been him. And I don't understand how to live without him..." She cups her face in hands before letting them hand loose by her sides.

"God Carina...I can't... I don't know. He makes me soo happy... Maybe I was selfish you know... Loving him this way... wanting him for me... because he is MY best friend... and he is the only one I can truly feel comfortable around. I love him. I _Love _him... more than I ever thought I could love anyone..."

She closed her eyes, letting some of her tears fall as Carina's face softened ... all the fight gone from her as she watched her friend.

"You know... did you ever think that he loves you too?"

Both girls looked up startled, ... the red head smiling a little... the blonde stiffening as she turned.

And there he was, standing at the door, hair curly... eyes shining with a new-found eagerness that had Sarah holding her breath.

"Because he does... God... he loves you so much..." he moved to step forward, closing the distance between them, cupping her cheeks as he rested his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes as she did hers, inhaling her scent... feeling the softness of her skin beneath the pads of his fingers.

"The question is.." he said, his breath causing her to shiver as his fingers swiped away at the last of her tears. "The question is Zye... how could you ever think he didn't?"

* * *

**Pheww... you made it! Well done.**

**How many of you are like... oh god finally!  
**

**Yea... me too... I actually anticipated this scene to be in chapter ten... but here we are.. two chapters later -.-  
**

**And the smut my friends... we are well on our way to it... the good kind ;)  
**

**Okay well.. Tell me what you think :)  
**


	13. So soo good

**Hey readers! Missed me? My finals are finally finished! PHEW! So here's the update... it's not much but I hope you like it. **

**I want to say a major THANKYOU for all the reviews... over 200! O.O thats CRAZY! thanks guys :)  
**

**Okay well... enjoy**

* * *

Her heart thudded almost painfully against her chest, his hands warm on her cheeks as she could feel herself seek out his scent, closing her eyes as it overwhelmed her. He sighed, lips against her forehead as his fingers slipped down to caress the curve of her neck, his heart singing in absolute joy when she looked at him like that.

Like all she wanted was him.

She blinked, her eyes still glistening from tears and watched as his face split into a breath taking smile.

"I... Sarah... " he laughed, shaking his head. "I wish I was more eloquent than this... but I've been waiting for this moment for five years... no- scratch that. I've been waiting for this moment since forever." He sighed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "This moment... when I finally tell the person I'm meant to be with that I could never survive without her... that everyday all I want to do is see her... and watch her smile."

She smiled slowly in response and his eyes twinkled, his fingertips still grazing the sensitive skin at her throat as his nose nudged against hers. "I wish I had a whole speech planned out... to tell you that whenever I'm around you my heart beats a mile a minute" he grasps her hand and places it across his chest, letting her feel the thud and skid of its beat. "And you have the most amazing laugh... God... I can't even describe how happy it makes me... how happy _you_ make me.. You are amazing Sarah Walker... you so amazing... that you leave me breathless".

He stutters on the last word, as she chokes back a gasp, inhaling quickly as she savoured the spill of warmth between them. His fingers move to run along her bottom lip, his voice caressing her sensitive nerve endings like a live wire as she shuddered in his arms.

He was actually here... saying those things...

Holding her so tenderly as though she was the most precious thing in the world.

_Chuck._

_Oh... _

"I love you Sarah... I've always loved you. They way you look at me... the way your eyes shine when you're happy... God.. the way your voice sounds when you wake up in the morning and the first voice you want to hear is mine." He smiles now, his words falling onto her lips as he moved closer. "You are the most extraordinary person I've ever known...so, so amazing ... And all I wanted... all I've ever needed for so long... is to prove to you how special you are...to tell you that I fall more and more in love with you every day. And I could never be with anyone else... I could never want to kiss anyone else but you. Because Sarah... when we kiss... when your lips are moulded to mine? It is the most beautiful thing I've ever known."

And his lips were on hers and her eyes were slammed shut as he gently explored her pliant mouth. Her heart ached, her fingers pulling at his shoulders as she moved closer to him, tears falling from her eyes.

He loves her.

_He loves her_

Oh. GOD! Finally!

... how long had she waited for this... for him?

For him to hold to her the way he was now... to tell him the way he made her feel... the way she could never be happy with anyone else.

Because he was hers.

She was his... and now no-one could take that away from them.

She could feel the heat rising , as she broke away from him, her lips barely leaving his as her fingers curled into his hair. "God I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

He smiled as she moulded her lips to his again, picking her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist as he manoeuvred them backwards; his back hitting a wall as he slid down and rested on the floor. "Say it again.."

"I love you Chuck" she whispered once more, laughing as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and pulled her closer.

"You have no idea what that does to me" he says against her skin, his lips trailing a path from her neck upwards. She cups his cheeks, laying her forehead on his as he leans back, her thighs flexing around his waist as his fingers traced the bones of her hips.

"You... you have no idea what _you_ do to me Nerd." she whispers back, blue eyes meeting brown as she sighed against him. "You have no idea how much you mean to me... how much I need you. How much just a smile or a hug from you can just make my day. Tell me you believe me Chuck... I've never wanted anyone else... it's always been you. Tell me that you're finally mine.."

He pulls her flush against him, attaching his lips to hers as he shivered at her words. _Tell me that you're mine..._

...how could he be anyone else's?

"This is it... you and me.." she whispered against his lips and he nodded vigorously, sighing as she gripped tighter, a smile making a way to her face as she deepened the kiss, her body moulding to his in a swift move that had his blood heating.

Oh..

WOW.

His hands moved to her lower back, moaning into her mouth as her palm slid from its place on his stomach up to his chest, moving to trace patterns into the skin visible from his shirt. And then she was moving closer, her palms flat against the wall behind his head as her body gentled against his, love singing in every beat of their movement that it threatened to spill from their eyes with the rightness of it all.

With this.

With _them.._

"OKKAAAYY... Hey guys... HELLOOO... yea... uh... stop." An interrupting rant caused Chuck to groan as Sarah to roll her eyes as they broke apart suddenly, panting... with red lips slightly open as the taste of each other almost teased them to return...to just give in and wrap their arms around each other and never let go.

Unfortunately the coughing sounds of a certain red head was cooling their desperate heat that seemed to have developed.

"Jeez Carina.. way to kill a moment" Sarah said, and if the blonde could see her, the red head would sure be receiving a well earned death glare. Chuck laughed slightly against her neck, tightening his fingers on her waist as she shivered slightly.

Damn...Damn this man.

"Yea well... I figured I would remind you that I was still in the room before you started with the ripping of the clothes" Carina retorted, as Sarah began to stand up, lifting him with her as they straightened themselves.

"There wasn't going to be any ripping of the clothes." Chuck said back as he ran a hand through his hair.

"There wasn't?" Both Carina and Sarah said together, the latter clamping her mouth shut a moment later as her eyes widened. He looked at her and smiled nervously, shaking his head slowly as he took her hand.

"Well... uh... You and me... this... It's special. You're special. And our first time... If and when it happens is going to be worthy of that Sarah." He traced his fingers down her cheek and smiled softly. "I want to be worthy of you Zye.."

"Chuck..." she melted a little bit, her heart aching as she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "You Bartowski are everything to me." she whispered, her hand running down his chest. "Everything... you got that? Do you ever realise how great you are? How special you are to me? I'm going to be the one striving to be the person you deserve..."

"Don't change Zye... I want you... I'll only ever want you." he whispers, leaning down and kissing her cheek as she blushed, bowing her head slightly as his breath tickled her neck. Her eyes however drifted to the red head, who had turned away, her back facing them and Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Carina..."

"Yea...?" she replied, her voice slightly croaky.

"Are you CRYING?" Sarah asked incredulously, turning to Chuck with wide eyes.

"Pffft NO. Okay... It's just the dust in this room."

"... There is practically no dust in this room.." Sarah deadpanned as Chuck nodded.

"Spiders sure... dust... not so much." he winked at Sarah as she chuckled slightly, turning back to her friend.

"Admit it red... you're crying... actual tears..."

"Nope. No. Carina Miller does NOT cry okay... there was just stupid dust particles that flew into my eyes... DUST PARTICLES THAT ARE REAL." she said, her back still facing them as she shrugged. "Anyways the DUST in this place isn't getting any better... I'm going to go to the shooting range... do some SPY stuff... yea." She flicked her hand above her shoulder, a gesture of goodbye as she all but bolted from the room, an amused Sarah and Chuck in her wake.

"I can just imagine what spending two years on the field with her was like..." Chuck said, turning to her with a smile.

"Well... It never got boring.." She replied wryly, her face heating slightly as their voices echoed in the room.

The now EMPTY room.

"You know..." he whispered to her, moving closer until she was walking backwards, her body trapped between the wall and his body. "I never gave you an answer.."

"Huh?" she asked breathlessly, his lips descending on her neck as her fingers clutched at his shirt.

"'Tell me that you're mine..." he said, his nose grazing hers as she inhaled sharply, getting dizzy from his mere proximity. "You said... 'Tell me you're mine'".

"Mmmmm..." she bit her lip as he planted kisses along her skin, pinning her body deliciously with his that she had no choice but to take the torture.

And then he descended, his lips barely grazing hers as he grazed into her eyes, "Well... I'm yours." The words were spoken over her skin, before his mouth took hers, passionate and demanding and so desperate... as though trying to make up for lost time.

And oh _God._

So. Sooo good.

...

..

.

"I'll always be yours."

* * *

His body tensed as he shifted, lifting his arms over his head as he stared at the now awaiting group, their inexperience weaving through their lazy punches as Chuck sighed. Here he was... teaching a bunch of recruits hand to hand combat... when he could be...

Well...

He could be spending time with the love of his life.

Oh God... how he wished he was with her now... he wished he'd never left in the first place. But the oh so persistent phone calls from a certain Colonel had interrupted their make-out... and he was practically dragged to substitutes Cole's class.

"Recruits... Gather." He called to them, with much more authority than he felt at the moment. "We need to work on your defence... a lot of you favour an offensive attack. But you have to remember... you must realise that a defensive manoeuvre will probably save your life"

"You an agent?" A tall kid asked, a smirk playing on his face as he took in Chuck's nerdy stature and loose hanging shirt.

"Yes" He responded, running a hand through his brown curls as he looked at the clock. "Okay, lets make a half circle... spread out evenly"

"We must've got stuck with an analyst or something since agent Barker is on a mission" the boy whispered to his friend standing next to him, and they both rolled their eyes, moving to take their stance while Chuck ignored their comments, instead addressed the tall boy with a nod.

"What's your name?"

"James Sir" he said, nodding his head.

"Okay James, I want you to practice on me... pretend you are on a mission and I am your target. What would you do.." Chuck said, motioning him forward as the boy raised his eyebrows.

"You sure you can handle it... Sir?" He smirked as Chuck shrugged

"Well... we'll find out." Chuck grinned as the boy stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as the older man readied himself for an attack. He was disappointed however, as the boy carelessly lunged at him, Chuck sidestepping easily as attack after attack was thrown.

He sighed, as the boy moved to him for the fifteenth time, Chuck moving his body to flip the boy, pinning him easily with his already tired state.

"You're fast... But you're careless" Chuck said to him, standing quickly as he extended a hand... which was completely ignored as the boy regained equilibrium. "An attack you make should be precise... you do not throw punches and hope to God it lands" he addressed the group, moving his body as he spoke. "On the field, you have limited energy and limited time... the last thing you want to do is prolong an attack.. and exhaust yourself" He motioned for James to move back into the group as he instructed them to pair up.

James scoffed, as he turned to his friend... body tense with anger. "What would he know anyways?"

"Yea I know... this is probably the first time he's been away from a computer screen..."

James nodded, clenching his fists. "Talking about 'on the field'... please.. as if. Why do we have to get stuck with the dud teacher anyways?"

"Cause you're lucky I suppose" Chuck said back, cocking an eyebrow as he sighed at their words, looking up at the clock with new found hope... to realise that only ten minutes had passed.

Oh... great.

This was going to be a long... day.

* * *

Sarah buzzed with positive energy... the smile never leaving her face.. her eyes sparkling as she moved, too caught up to stay in one spot.

Chuck had confessed to her... HE CONFESSED HIS LOVE FOR HER

Oh dear God... could this day get any better?!

She sighed as she touched her lips... almost with disbelief as she could still feel them tingling. She couldn't believe this was happening.

But oh... finally.

Finally she was able to kiss him without abandon... to run her hands through his curls just because she wanted to. To scratch the pads of her fingers against the stubble at his chin just because she had goddamn felt like it.

It was good... oh so good and she never wanted to stop. Stupid Casey and his stupid classes... and stupid Barker for going on a mission.

She unwrapped her Snickers bar, sticking the first end in her mouth as she walked, mind wondering to her best friend... and his oh so talented lips.

She pushed open the training room door, thoughts still lost in him... until she was brought out of her reverie by the wonderful baritone of his voice... speaking... instructing. The very voice that was whispering beautiful things in her ear only an hour ago.

His back was tense as he watched the recruits spar and she winced at their careless attacks. But it didn't mask the fluttery jolt her insides gave as Chuck ran a hand through his hair, coming around to cup his neck as he concentrated, intercepting the first pair to correct their stance.

Okay Walker... Be professional.

Just walk up and say hello... try NOT to stare at his lips the entire time...

She moved with quick precision, snickers bar in her fingers now as professional flew out the door at the giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach... and the irrepressible groan that formed at the back of her throat at the sight of his hands as they gripped his hips.

Those very hands that were spanned, hot and heavy on her back... on her neck.. on her rib cage.

She sighed and grinned to herself, deciding to ease some of his tension and jumped on his back with one quick move, and he caught her easily, only surprised for a moment until her scent registered to him and she could feel the knots unravel from his body.

"Is that chocolate?" he grinned as he staggered, causing a small squeak to escape her mouth. "Jeeez Zye, you've gotten heavier haven't you" he joked, moving around as she growled, jumping of him.

"Shut up Nerd. I came over here to courteously share a piece of Snickers with you" he smiled widely and stepped forward, but she shook her head, holding her hands up to push on his chest. "But just for that comment, you're not getting any now." She placed the bitten end of the snickers bar back into her mouth, humming at the chocolate taste as he watched her.

She didn't realise however the quickly heating atmosphere of their words as she kept the chocolate in her mouth, the sides melting so the corners of her lips darkened in its rich goodness. It was only until she saw the darkening of his eyes, and the way it kept flitting to her now chocolate covered lips the a blush stole its way to her cheeks and her knees weakened.

"Come on Sarah... just one bite?" he did not sound like he was begging at all, as he stepped forward, eyes on her mouth as she shook her head, but stood her ground as he moved.

He looked into her eyes now, as he cocked his head to the side, his face almost speaking to her as he licked his lips. 'Dare me...' he spoke with his eyes, as they looked at the inviting piece of chocolate sticking out of her mouth. And she knew... God she knew... that he would step forward and take a bite of it... only as excuse to be near her.. to touch her lips with his.

It almost made her fall to a heap on the floor. And she would have let him in that moment. If it wasn't for the class of recruits staring at them with rapt attention. So instead she bit on the chocolate and stepped closer, pushing the rest into his mouth and let her fingers linger on his face, turning away before she jumped him right then and there.

"Happy?" she said indignantly and he nodded, smiling as he chewed and she rolled her eyes. "So how's it going here?" she gestured to the group and they looked at her.

"I dunno Walker you tell me..." Chuck replied, sucking the chocolate from his lips. "You must've seen some of the action while you were walking in here... unfortunately some of them don't really agree with my judgement.."

"What?" she said, turning to him raising her eyebrows as he shrugged.

"You're Agent Walker?" the boy James asks, eyes wide as the rest of the group murmurs. "THE agent Walker..."

"The one and only.." Chuck says proudly as Sarah rolls her eyes at him. "Did you guys hear about her big break through the terrorist group targeting Europe last year..."

"She saved a group of more than 500,000 people in less than 30 seconds.." a girl in the back said with awe as Chuck nodded excitedly.

"I know right! Pretty darn cool." he nodded to her and she laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. He had been overly excited after that mission, practically yelling over the phone as she told him about it.

"Whatever Nerd. It's not that great... I just got the codes from the target..."

"Sarah...you disarmed a bomb... and saved a whole stadium full of people. How about you just take the credit." He smirked as the group looked at her and she felt herself blush, wondering what the hell he was doing. "Who wants to see me kick the famous Sarah Walker in a fight?" he curved his hand around her waist, sending her body into an onslaught of tingles..

Oh.

That's what he's doing.

"What?!" she asked with wide eyes, turning to him and she watched his muscles clench enticingly.

Oh dear God.

She knew she could take him. They pretty were pretty much evenly matched, even with his bulk, she was fast and sneaky.. getting in the cheap shots when she needed them the most.

But losing wasn't the problem.

It was being close to him... feeling him pin her... feeling his skin on hers.

Shit... shitshitshit.

What was he _doing? _

"I don't think so Carmichael... no way."

A collective gasp ran through the recruits as Sarah looked up, confused.

"You are CHARLES CARMICHAEL?" the tall boy stared at Chuck dumbfounded, "The youngest recruit ever to get his solo mission, the man with the highest success rate... You... and her... Walker and Carmichael..." he trailed off as he looked between the both of them

"Yeaa..?" Chuck said confused looking at Sarah who shrugged and folded her arms.

"You... you guys are like the dream team" a girl said... more like screeched and Chuck grinned, leaning over to Sarah as he whispered in her ear.

"Hear that Zye... we're the _dream team_"

She shivered and cursed him in her mind. God dammit... why was he so damn irresistible... when all she was trying to do was be responsible in public.

"This right here is my best friend... who is right now afraid that I'm gunna beat her in a fight." he nudged her and she glowered at him, tilting her head to the side. His eyes shone of pleading... and suddenly she realised what he wanted.

He wanted help... her _help? _

Because... because he wanted to end the class early?

Why?

He noticed the question in her eyes, and he cupped her hip, pulling her closer to him in a swift move and she sighed at the contact.

Oh. He wanted to leave... so he could spend time with her?

"We have a mission tonight.." he whispered and she nodded remembering their routine. It was always a rule between them that they would talk before a mission... spend time with each other. They never took for granted the circumstance of it all, knowing for a fact that anything could happen.

And now she was here... and they were together...

Oh god they were actually _together_.

And he wanted to be with her.

Oh _Chuck._

"Okay... how am I winning this time?" she asked, smirking as she took of her jacket.

"Oh ha ha Zye..very funny.. three pins to the floor and winner is served. Done?"

"Done." She moved away from him, closing her eyes as he took off his shirt, stretching and she could practically hear the girls in the group sigh..

Oh... shit.

She nodded and lifted her shirt then, her sports attire, leaving her bare midriff wide open and she could actually hear Chuck gulp.

Ohyeaa... two can play at that game.

"Ready?" she asked, mischief in her eyes and he nodded, his brown eyes warm as he ran a hand through his soft brown curls.

The very same curls she had her fingers ravelled in.

"Yea.. ready."

Oh crap. Listen... focus... Do NOT get distracted by how good he smells...

Don't you DARE become weak at the way his muscles flex... of the way he looks at you with those beautiful eyes of his...

Oh.. shit.

* * *

"Earpiece in?" He asked, and she nodded, smirking at his slightly swollen lips with triumph.

He won the fight.

But she claimed the prize... backing him up against the wall as soon as the recruits had left, laughing as he growled against her open mouth, bringing her closer until she was flush against him..

Oh yea... it was a good prize.

"Remember what I said?" she asked and he smiled softly.

"Only kiss Jill under absolute dire circumstances.." he replied and she nodded, satisfied. Carina choked back a laugh next to them and Sarah shot her a death glare. "Zye... I don't want to kiss anyone but you okay.. you know that right?" he whispered, moving closer, but not too close to raise any suspicion. "I only want you."

"Good." she said, smiling as she ran her fingers subtly over his knuckles.

"Don't worry Sarah... I've kissed him plenty of times in my dreams... and trust me... he didn't only want you then." Carina winked and went back to adjusting the strap of her dress, while Chuck spluttered next to her.

"You ready to go in Chuck?" Jill interrupted, backtracking at the look of his red lips. Sarah grinned behind her hands as Carina smirked, stepping closer to Chuck with exaggerated flirt.

"Guess you have to leave huh Charlie?" she batted her eyes and Sarah had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop from laughing out loud. Carina moved to smooth down his collar, flicking her eyes at Jill as the brunette stared at the interaction. "Come visit me later?" she asked, pouting slightly as Chuck watched her with wide eyes.

And then she moved back, nodded to Lou, and stood behind Sarah, still giving Chuck her flirt eyes. Sarah thought she was about to collapse in a puddle of hysterics right there. Jill coughed slightly and moved to Chuck's elbow, sighing as she slid her hand in the available space. "Here we go?"

"Here we go." Chuck nodded, smiled down at her and took a step toward the entrance of the building. But then he stopped, and extracted himself from Jill, as he turned to Sarah, his eyes soft as he leans forward, his forehead landing on hers as they both close their eyes. "Stay Safe."

She cups his cheek for a moment, sighing as she says the words they have so often said to each other. But every time they were spoken, it was full of a plead... of a promise. 'Come back to me.. please... just... come back to me'. And so she nods, her voice barely a whisper...

"Stay Safe."

* * *

**Okay! Big big question... should Chuck and Sarah be virgins? Should they have waited for each other and then let the experience be something worthy of them? Or... could they have already done it with other people... the awkward first time phase... and now its time for the good stuff? **

**I can do either... what do you think will suit the story?  
**

**So... tell me what you think?  
**


	14. I kept you safe

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for a while... I've just been super busy because I've been busy with a whole lot of medical things and surgery.. so yea its taken me a while to recover and actually be able to write.**

**But yea i've been getting messages about updates and i was like... well i have to get something up... so this is it... its not much..  
**

**Uhm.. enjoy.  
**

**Take into consideration... this was written under the influence of pain meds. That is all.  
**

* * *

"I really wish you would stop...", Carina hissed at Sarah as the incessant tapping of her foot grated against the red head's nerves. "For God's sake Walker it's just one little mission.."

"I dunno Carina... I just have a really bad feeling about this one."

She raised an eyebrow, tapping on the keys of her surveillance monitor with vague interest. "Is this because Charlie and cow-face have to sell the cover of lovers?"

Sarah stopped biting her nails and glared at her, "What? No! Jesus Carina... this is a job.. you and I both know this. And we've played the same role countless of times... But... my gut is telling me something isn't right".

Carina sighed, her movements echoing against the side of the van as Sarah's eyes darted from one surveillance screen to the next. "Okay well, we're due in as soon at the champagne is served... can you wait fifteen minutes Nancy Drew?"

The blonde growls at her, picking at the material of her dress with tensed fingers. "You know I'm hardly ever wrong Carina... on our mission in Iran, I saved your life.."

"Yea I know Sarah...but we can't go in there guns blazing.. the CIA have been working to close this one for months"

"I know.." Sarah sighed, leaning her head against her palm. "Let's just hope to god that my gut is acting up"

"... Well... you did eat those taco's for dinner..." the red head silenced her words when she caught the glare from Sarah, turning her attention to the screens rather quickly. "Roberts missed the room entrance... can she ever do anything right?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, pulling her watch to her lips, "Hey Nerd, missed entrance to your left- it's the office"

"_Roger that.." _ his voice resonated in her ear and she watched as the pair slipped into the room, anyone who happened to catch them getting the impression of a quickie on the way.

"Jill looks gorgeous." Sarah commented, the lilac dress on the brunettes body highlighting her small features.

"It's the dress..." Carina commented, looking down in disdain at her own tight attire, picking at the material. "Why exactly did the CIA give us these...?"

"Because Red.." Sarah grinned, standing in the small space of the van, clipping her gun to the holster on her thigh. "We're the distraction remember..."

"Yea well... we look more like the entertainment.." Carina mumbled, jumping out of the van, and linking her arms with Sarah's, sashaying her way to the entrance as she trailed a finger across the guard's cheek- blinking her eyes in an extremely seductive manner. "They're lucky that entertaining is what I do best."

* * *

Chuck scanned his eyes along the shelf, his fingers fitting into the grooves as he searched for the abnormalities that he prayed for, sighing quickly when he lightly grazed the surface of a button. "Hey Jill, found it.." he pushed lightly, the soft click and hiss of air making his eyes light up. "Panel on the bookshelf... clever.."

"Huh?" Jill says distractedly, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Most would think that a safe would be behind a picture frame... or even _behind _the bookshelf... but disguising a panel with books to have a fitting compartment on the inside... its ingenious.."

"Chuck..." Jill says, rolling her eyes as he ran his fingers along the edges of the steel frame

"If I can just figure out how they managed to fit it so perfectly that's virtually unnoticeable.. "

"Chuck!"

"Relax Roberts.. I got it" he said to her, pulling out a small tablet like structure, tapping on the screen with interest as files zoomed before his eyes. "Looks like there's a lot here..." he bent down, his fingers running along the edge of his shoe until he unhooked the USB, attaching it to the port. The tablet begun blinking for a moment as Chuck stared at it for a moment, his eyebrows raised.

"Is it meant to do that...?" Jill asked, looking at the tablet with interest

"I don't think so... although this is an original creation so I cannot be sure of its actual properties.." his USB began to beep as Chuck smirked, tapping on the screen as he typed in a series of sequences. "Look at that... someone put a virus with their information.."

"Why would they do that?"

Chuck hummed, his eyes frowning with concentration, as his fingers moved quickly. "Obviously to protect whatever they have... lucky for us though, this USB is of my creation, so all I have already uploaded an antiviral mechanism which still allows for the information to be transferred without the virus affecting our systems when we try to read it.."

"Wow.. that's.. impressive" Jill whispered, as Chuck removed the USB, sliding it back into his shoe as he placed the tablet into the safe.

"They don't call me Nerd for nothing.." He grinned at her, his face turning blank for a moment, before he hauled her body to his, his face going to her neck as he pushed her up against the bookshelf, closing the panel with a barely audible click.

The breathe escaped from Jill's lungs as Chuck moved to hook her leg around his waist, his fingers prodding her hips as he breathed against her skin. "Wh..."

"Shh... door." He whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes at the sensation, ears listening out for the telltale of footsteps, giving a loud moan as she played with his act. She delved her fingers into his hair, as so the keep him in place, a hand sliding down the inside of his jacket, to reach his gun.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice spoke, and the pair broke apart, breathing heavily as they regarded the two men who just entered the room.

"Well buddy... I think it's more of a matter of what we were _about _to do." Chuck winked at them, while Jill played with her halter as though trying to put it back

"You aren't allowed to be here." He spoke again, his eyes dark as he watched them.

"Oops Charles... I told you that we should've gone upstairs baby.." Jill purred at him, sliding her dress seductively until a large expanse of her thigh was available for all to see. "Maybe we wouldn't have been interrupted.." she stood up fully, running her fingers through her hair as she moved forward, close enough for the guard to smell her perfume as she blinked at him. "I'll leave you to... calm down..." She said to Chuck, as she licked her lips, stepping away to exit the room.

Chuck fumbled with his pants, chuckling nervously as he moved to leave too, patting one of the men on the back. "Women huh?" he said, shaking his head as he escaped, frowning as he stepped out of the dark office as his mind wondered to how easy it all seemed. He sighed spotting Jill with a glass of champagne and made his way to her.

"Well... that was close.." she whispered, taking a sip on the bubbly substance as he grinned beside her. "I thought for a moment there we would've needed backup"

"I dunno Roberts" he grinned at her, grabbing his own glass from an approaching waiter. "I think you had them sold with the whole thigh flashing thing.." he held back his laughter as she rolled her eyes, draining her glass.

"I can still feel their creepy eyes on me..." she winced, rolling her eyes as she reached for another glass.

"Where _is _our back-up?" Chuck asks, scanning the room as Jill waved toward the left, taking another sip.

"Over there... doing the distracting apparently"

Chuck watched as both Carina and Sarah stood, surrounded by men who couldn't seem to get enough of them as they laughed and chatted, reeling them with surprising ease... not that Chuck could blame them. Both girls were dressed to kill, Sarah herself making it hard for Chuck to breathe as he took in the fitted red dress that caused his heart to race and his face to heat.

Sarah looked up from her conversation and caught his eyes, a small smile of relief across her face as he grinned at her, watching as she raised her wrist to her lips, turning away from her companions subtly. _"Having fun?" _

"_I would be if you were actually with me" _he whispered back, and could feel her smile from across her room. He smiled back before sighing, the nagging feeling at the back of his mind refusing to leave. _"Do you feel it?"_

"_Like something is wrong.." _She said back, and he nodded at her words, eyes roaming the room.

"_It's all been...just...so easy." _He whispers, the hair at the base of his skull prickling with awareness as his eyes locked with Sarah's, both of them gesturing to the dance floor with a nod. Chuck moved to Jill taking her elbow his eyes dark. "Care to dance?"

"Uh... yea sure?" She replies stepping forward with him, her hands gripping his shoulders as they moved, Sarah sidling next to them, her dancing partner more interested in everything below the neck... eyeing her with predatory eyes that caused Chuck to clench his fingers for a second.

"Guards?" the blonde asked mid twirl, the words reaching his ears easily

"No problem." he said quickly, reliving the way they had earlier just let him escape. No.. the guards were burly... and strong with no shortage of amount around the room. And yet they had watched him walk out...just walk away... Chuck would be fooling himself to believe the three second act from Jill and himself could've convinced them that they had harmlessly wondered into one of the most important rooms of the house.

"Camera's?" She asked, her eyes focused on her partner as he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear, which she playfully dodged with an arch of her back.

"Plentiful.." he replied, moving himself and Jill so that his back was to Sarah and hers to his, their body's almost grazing one another as they looked around the room.

Sarah frowned, as committed the details to memory, counting the devices mounted on each pillar. "More than needed?"

He looked up, taking in the extra devices... two or three to each pillar and more situated in the corner of the walls and dark crevices of the room. And they were all pointed at one thing. To the dance floor. "Definitely"

"It's a trap" she hissed, stepping back

Chuck cleared his throat, looked around the room once more and felt more than saw the guards make their way towards them. "It would seem so". He pulled Jill out of the way quickly, the first guard ready to attack as Chuck shot his tranq dart to the side of his neck, taking in the throw of a knife that took out the next man. He turned to Sarah, and watched her swivel the four knives she still had left, throwing them with precision as one man fell after the other. "Exits?"

"We're gunna have to take a window, the front exit is already blocked" She said as they both took off running, Sarah now unclipping her gun as Chuck cleared their path, Carina and Jill catching up to them as innocent guests screamed with the commotion.

"What in the HELL!" Carina yelled, shooting a guard down who had come armed and ready. "What is happening?"

"It's a trap... the whole night the camera's have been following us.. I should've noticed" Chuck said, ducking, rolling his body of the wood floors, tripping his oncoming attack.

"They knew we were going to be here?" Carina asked, clipping the gun to her holster as Sarah shot at the glass at the window.

"Apparently." Sarah said, stepping backwards as Chuck stood beside her, both had their guns ready. "Get out of here" she told Carina who responded with a nod, Jill following as they levelled themselves from the window, landing swiftly on the grass below.

"You next" Chuck nodded to her as she moved back, her legs hitting the edge of the sill, as she manoeuvred her body to slide down, unable to stop herself even when she noticed the heavy patter of footsteps coming his way.

"CHUCK! LOOK OUT!" she moved, trying to get a grasp of the window again, the edges just above her outstretched fingers. "Crap!" She tried and tried again, the sound of yelling and heavy scuffing spurring her on.

"Coming down!" he yelled at her, and she had mere moments to move, before his body settled on the grass, shooting up before she had a chance to blink. "Come on, come on come on." He said quickly, grabbing her hand as they moved fast toward the van now waiting for them, feeling bullets fly centimetres away from their skin.

They threw open the doors as they collapsed in, barely getting their feet in through the sides before Carina was flying down the road and as far away from their attackers as possible. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, catching her breath as Chuck gasped next to her.

"Anyone knows how this happened?" Carina exclaimed from the front seat, eyes fixated on the roads while Sarah shook her head.

"Someone must've tipped them off... or they could've gotten wind of the ongoing mission and decided to take action." She sighed and brushed a hand through her hair. "What do you think Chuck?" She looked up, her friend sprawled next to her, as he groaned in answer, the seeping of red through his clothes causing bile to rise to her throat and her heart to beat a million times faster. "Chuck? Oh My God CHUCK!"

She scrambled to her knees, quickly rolling up his shirt as the blood began to spill more forcefully from his gaping wounds. "HE'S BEEN STABBED!" she cries, reaching for the dark heavy material of his blood stained shirt, pressing it tightly at his wounds.

"You know... no matter how many times that happens... you never get used to it" he mumbled to her, arms grasping hers as he helped keep pressure on the wounds. "The pain is still the same" he gasped now, as she winced, the three gaping wounds in his abdomen causing tears to spill from her eyes.

"How...how? The last time we saw him, he was fine!" Jill cried, turning accusing eyes to Sarah, whose resolve crumbled with every drop of blood spilt from Chuck's body.

"He...he was the last to get out... I tried to go back for him... I tried.." she moved her blood stained hands down his bare chest. "He ran though... he kept running... I didn't even see the blood.." she was whispering now, the rumble of the van causing Chuck's face to turn ashen, the blood seeping into her own clothes.

"I'm okay Zye... I'm okay. Just one more scar..." his eyes fluttered and she leaned forward, her face buried into the crook of his neck. "I kept you safe though... you stayed safe."

And then he smiled, his eyes closing involuntarily as Sarah tried to shake him awake, her hand pressed uselessly to his wounds... as she watched the life drain out of the man she loved.

* * *

"What's the verdict?" the General asked, her face stoic as Sarah looked down, Carina standing by her side unflinching as she catalogued the blood still splayed across Sarah's skin.

"He was stabbed three times, several of his abdominal organs were nicked and he has suffered severe blood loss..." Sarah trailed off, her eyes dimming as Carina squeezed her arm

"They're not sure whether he's going to wake up General"

The older woman's face hardened, her thin lips pressed into an aggressive line as she closed her eyes. "That is... unfortunate... Carmichael was one of our best agents"

"He's one of the best men.." Sarah said, her voice hard, cracking at the emotions she never knew possible. "He is one of the greatest people... agent or not... and he is a loss that this country would never recover from." Her eyes were of unshed tears, the gaping hole in her chest to excruciating to bear.

"Understood Agent Walker... Chuck was a great human being I know... And this is why I am so infuriated by this betrayal." General Beckman said, clenching her fists.

"Betrayal?"

"Yes. There is a reason we haven't been able to close this case for months... why it kept leading in circles only until Agent Bartowski was brought in... we believe that he has been a target all this time..."

Sarah's blood turned to ice as the words registered in her mind... Someone had purposefully targeted him? Someone from their government...

"That _bitch_" She hissed suddenly, ripping her arm from Carina's as she bolted through the door, the red head hot on her tail.

"Sarah!... Sarah wait!"

She ignores her calls, her body heating as she burst into the training area, scanning the room for the offending brunette hair. The anger welled up heavily as she watched the smaller girl sitting at the table, chatting easily to the Agents around her. Sarah moved to her with precision, redness streaking across her field of vision as she found herself being held back just before she reached her destination.

"Carina... Carina LET GO OF ME!" she yelled, pulling at her arms as the red head stood strong. "I swear to God Roberts I'm gunna KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Sarah... Carina.. what?" the brunette spluttered looking at them with wide eyes as the people around stopped to watch

"Run... Roberts I'm serious.. Go." Carina said seriously, her arms aching from the pressure Sarah was exerting.

"Don't you DARE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" the blonde yelled, her resolve crumbling. "HE TRUSTED YOU! And you just _betray_ him?!" her breathing turned shallow as she tugged again at Carina's arms.

"What..." Jill asked, her body tense.

"You betray your own country... you betray my BEST FRIEND.. you betray your fellow agents. I guess there's nothing below you.. am I right Roberts?" Sarah spat, venom laced through her words. Carina heaved a sigh as she let the blonde go, her arms weak now from the constant tug and pull. "Right now they're unsure to whether or not he is going to wake up... do you understand? HE MIGHT DIE!"

Her breathe hitched, her cheeks red with anger as the sheer possibility of losing him threatened to close in on her. "If anything happens to him Jill... I mean ANYTHING. If I lose him... you can run anywhere... you can pretend to be anything and hide in whichever corner of the world you please..." She moved closer, her height looming over Jill as her blue eyes blazed. " But I will never stop looking... I will find you. And I will END you"

And then she turned, her body tense, her manner uncaring as she moved away from the room; the silence that followed her so deafening that Sarah felt herself lose control and the tears that she had been holding back, finally made its way out in great sobs, her shoulders taut- her body shaking as she slid down the wall, her blonde hair clutched between her fingers as she mourned the loss of a piece of herself that she knew would disappear forever with one Chuck Bartowski.

* * *

**Ohh... slightly angsty I know. There was more to this chapter... but i didn't finish on time and i just wanted to get something out. So if your feeling slightly cheated... especially after the last chapter of fluffy goodness... yea... my bad.  
**

**Tell me what you think... or... scream at me if you must :P  
**


	15. I can't survive without you

**Hey guys... Okay...let me explain to you the fuckery of this chapter. **

**I started practicum (I'm a Nurse pre med student... so im at the hospitals) a couple of weeks ago and so Ive been like crazy busy... but anyways I still started on this chapter in my spare time... and i was about 2000 words into it... when it got deleted... like just wiped because of my asshole laptop. And then i was like... meh.. only 2000 words.. whatever.. restart. Get 5000 words into it... the piece of shit laptop crashes and dies along with my sanity... And i was just... so tempted to give up and be like... screw this...too tired.. too busy... not even bothered.  
**

**HONESTLY... how does this even happen in REAL LIFE. But then a lot of you guys weer messaging me about the story.. and the next chapter and i was like... argghh fine.. have to get this done. And so.. i had to go to an ACTUAL pc... like...an old ass piece of machinery that should really be used as a weapon now more than a computer... just to finish this.  
**

**So really... the only reason this is up is because of the supporters of this story.. Appreciate it guys. I bought a new laptop... but have lost complete faith in electronics... we'll see how we go for the next chapter write up.  
**

**Enjoy guys... it may not be that good cause i was overly pissed at having to re-write it THREE TIMES.  
**

**But yea... thanks for the support. :) (YOU GUYS ADDED ME TO A COMMUNITY!? whhaaat! aww... shucks. .. :P thanks Chucksters)  
**

* * *

"_You next" he nodded to her, a sigh of relief escaping his anxious body as he watched her manoeuvre from the open window. His heart thudded against his chest, distracted momentarily by her escape that the thud of footsteps was news to him; until he heard her scream... until the unbridled panic in her voice caused his hand to whip to his hip, his shoulders tense with exertion as guard after guard spilled into the room. "Come on guys..." he said easily, his palms raising innocently.. "Must we rely on such violence?... how about we just shake on it and call it a day?" He blinked at them, their teeth clenched as he swallowed the urge to chuckle. And then he was ducking, the sudden pull of a gun and release of a trigger caused him to sigh._

"_Well... I guess we shall skip the civility then? ...Excellent..." He stood with new found determination, his tranq gun pulled as he dropped five men before the room had a chance to react. "..I knew Duck Hunt would come in handy someday.." He grinned, his gun raised again as he blocked an oncoming attack, his body carting to the left with the force of his opponent. He pushed forward, his elbow making contact with the guards face as Chuck whipped the butt of his weapon in another's... a well aim dart whizzing forward until it collided poetically to the neck of an oncoming man... whose sudden stop of movement and confused facial expression caused Chuck to wave to him sympathetically. _

"_You can thank my employers for that one buddy... they've given me the strong stuff" He tapped his nose knowingly as he watched the man fall, moving to the window on the next swift movement as he readied his body for the jump. The back of his neck burned, when the sudden friction of his collar being grabbed has him reeling backwards, a frown now etched upon his features. And before he had time to react; before he had time to breathe... the sharp blade of a knife was being thrust into his abdomen, the cruel edge slicing along his skin caused him to wince. _

_He gasped out a curse as he clutched his stomach for a moment, the guard putting his knife away as Chuck readied steadied himself, bringing his fist up with a sharp grunt that collided with his attackers nose, the resulting crack echoing in the room, followed by the string of expletives._

"_Son of a BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" the guard roared, his knife pulled out again as Chuck straightened, the pain radiating from his abdomen giving him one reeling thought.. _Get to the window... get to Sarah. _He ran forward, his movements slightly sluggish from the loss of blood, and he heard more than felt the knife blade enter his skin again, causing him to cough as bile threatened to rise to his throat. He held onto the guards hand, visibly cringing as the blade sliced him once more, the pain caused his hands to clench hard as the man gasped, dropping the knife as Chuck caught it in his open palm, pulling it back quickly and plunged it straight into the guys chest. _

_He dropped with him, his hands and knees taking the brunt of the fall as his fingers coated with his own blood woke him from his stupor. He crawled to the open window, propelling his body over the edge until he was falling; hitting the grass with a hard thud as he caught his breathe for a second. Her scent filled his nostrils and the overwhelming sense urge to keep her safe seeped through his pain induced unconsciousness, causing him to jump up, grabbing her hand as he rushed her forward; his feet falling in a fast almost steady pattern as the wrought of bullets cut through the air around them. _

_He was gasping now, his back against something hard and her felt the screams of his best friend in his ear, her hands pressed tight against his wounds. He groaned at the contact, his brown eyes boring into hers as he whispered, "You know... no matter how many times that happens.. you never get used to it". He winced involuntarily as the van drove over a bump, the jump and the collide of his back against the floor caused an uncomfortable ripple along his abdomen, "The pain is still the same...". He closed his eyes; heard the flutter of voices around him, but the unmistakable waver in Sarah's caused his breath to catch and his heart to pound as he opened them again and saw the tears spill relentlessly from her cerulean features. _

"_I'm okay Zye... I'm okay... just... one more scar.." his eyes crinkled as he tried to comfort her, the heavy weight of her face in the crook of her neck reassured him... the warmth seeping from her body calmed his heart. "I kept you safe though... you stayed safe." And then he could no longer hold on... could no longer keep his eyes open to stare at the worried creases of her face and smile those lines away. And so the darkness enveloped him, and he could feel the wetness of her tears, the distraught shake of her body as she tried to revive him._

_And all he could think about was the fact that she was safe. And she had kept her promise to him, even though the stain of his blood on her hands was proof that he hadn't to her. _

* * *

The ache in her knuckles became more pronounced with every punch, the sticky sweat across her chest and back became a reminder of how many hours she had now been attacking this bag; the rhythmic swing and punch of her arms soothed her anxious body.

Three days.

It had been three days..

And still there was no sign of awareness... no sign of life from his wounded body. She had sat day in and day out, whispering in his ear... begging him to come back to her. He had promised after all...

... He. Had. Promised...

Stay safe stay safe stay safe.

He was not about to die on her... the steady beat of his heart would continue and she would wait. And then he would open his eyes...the warm chocolate brown eyes that held all of the good memories of her life. Where would she be without them?... Without _him_?

No.

No he had to wake up... and she would not believe otherwise.

Her skin burned, her knuckles raw as she punched harder and harder; ducking, twisting, moving as though she could almost rid herself of all thought but the steadying rasp of her breath and the fast beat of her heart.

"Don't you think you've been here long enough?"

Sarah barely looked up from the bag, a sigh escaping her lips as moved at the same quick pace. "Nope."

Carina stood with arms folded, her features soft as she took in her friends flushed state, her almost bloodied hands. "Sarah... it's been six hours.." She watched with weary eyes at the increase in speed of the blonde's punches... the way she bit on the inside of her cheek as she fought of exhaustion. "At least take a break".

"There's no point Carina...what am I going to do with more time on my hands?" Sarah looked up and looked over at the red head, her chest heaving from exertion. "All I do is sit there waiting... going out of my mind because I can't hear his voice... I can't see his smile... and because he may never be able to look at me...never again be able to make me feel the way he used to with just a funny joke.." She closes her eyes, her eyebrows scrunched as her face falls, " Or the little dimple he had by his eye that you could only see when he smiled far too wide and his cheeks crinkled a certain way.." her voice cracks as she begins punching again, the constant nag of the idea of losing him making her nauseous.

Carina stood a moment longer, not knowing the right words to say... not knowing how to comfort her friend from a loss that she would never understand. And so she moved closer, seeking her pocket and throwing Sarah a small wrapped object, which landed with a thud on the blonde's palm. "I brought you a snickers bar from the vending machine... you need to at least eat something...please."

Sarah inhaled deeply as she stared at the chocolate in her open hand, shaking slightly at the reassuring weight of it... at the emotional onslaught that such a small morsel could bring to her. And then her whole body was trembling, the Snickers now held tightly in her hand as her forehead thudded against the leather of the bag, as the tears threatened to steal paths down her cheeks.

Who was she without him? Where would she be? How would she survive?

It was against their code as spy's to ever become too attached to one place... to one person. It was against everything she learnt during her conning days to put down roots... to even began to show vulnerability. But here she was... the roots so far down that she couldn't even fathom the thought of escaping them.

He was her home... he was her safety. He is her family.

...He is dying.

She closed her eyes as she felt the dam break, her teeth clenched as her heart ached uncontrollably.

Her best friend was dying. And there was nothing she could do.

She clamped a hand over her mouth as she sunk to the floor, her shoulders heaving as she crumpled... so broken that Carina couldn't help but cry for her, the red head's tears silently ghosting over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sarah... I'm... I'm so sorry.."

Sarah hunched over, grasping her knees to her chest as her tears seeped into the fabric of her pants.

"It wasn't meant to be like this... He is my everything Carina" she swiped at her cheeks, her eyes becoming red as she looked up. "I love him... with all that I have... but that isn't even the worst of it... I love him... but he is my best friend... he is my family. He is the person I rely on...the only thing I have ever had that has meant something. He makes me worthy. And without him... If he dies Carina.." She shakes her head and stands up, squaring her shoulders as she gazes past the bag, her eyes unfocused as she raises her arms once more.

"If he dies... I am nothing."

* * *

She burst into the room, her thick brown hair falling over her eyes as she took in the sight of him lying on the bed, wires attached to his chest; needles secure to his arms. So vulnerable that it broke her heart, "Oh Chuck..". She moved forward, her knees knocking the side of his bed as she leaned over to touch his face, her hand moulding the curve of his forehead, the steady lift and fall of his chest both worried and reassured her.

They had said that he had been like this for three days... this constant state. This unknowing painstaking wait that either meant his recovery from shock... or his body's steps toward breaking down... stopping all together.

The thought in itself makes her palms sweat and a sob to escape from her lips.

He couldn't die... especially when she was here... waiting for him. They had already been through so much... she couldn't lose him... she wouldn't.

Leaning forward, she tucked an incessant lock behind his ear, watched with sorrowful amusement as it bounced right back in place... his unruly curls caused her heart to clench as she sighed, her own brown hair sliding down the slope of her shoulders as she leaned heavily on her forearms. "Hey Chuck... Listen...You need to wake up okay" she moved a hand back to his hair, the soft locks tangled with her touch... "you can't leave me all alone like this.."

She swiped away a treacherous tear as she sat back, her arms reaching for his status reports as she flicked through the information, her heart sinking at the turn of every page. This was exactly what she feared, walking into this business... injury was just a part of the job... death so easily brought upon that she had to swallow back the lump in her throat from the overwhelming amount of people she could fathom dying in this career.

Join the CIA... save lives.

...Lose your own..

Right in this moment, as she stared down at his relaxed face; she couldn't say whether or not it was worth it.

"Chuck... please wake up... just...please. We made a deal a long time ago, don't you remember...? That this would never happen... that I could count on you to stay alive... and not leave me... that we would be together like always.."

Nothing.

"Come on Chuck.. please.. please I need you."

Still nothing.

"Charles IRVING BARTOWSKI... you do NOT give up... you survive. _We _survive... Got it? Now wake up or God help me... I will make you."

She let out a shuddered breath at the stillness of his body, running a careless hand through her brunette waves

... until the sudden accelerate in the echo of beeps caused her own heart to quicken.

Until the sounding of the machine and the patter of footsteps caused her to jump into to action. "CHUCK! CHUCK NO!... don't die.. please don't die.." She ran to him, her fingers on his pulse, hand over his chest as the lack of rise and fall caused bile to lodge in her throat.

No no no no no no. This cannot happen. She would not let this happen.

Her hands moved swiftly, her palms pressing into his chest at a steady rate; her breathe filling his lungs as she fought to keep him alive. Fought to save him.

And then she was pulled away, her hands leaving his body and she struggled against the heavy weight of her captor to get back to him. "NO! No no no what are you DOING!? LET GO OF ME" She pulled again, her arms outstretched toward him as a doctor looked at her with concern.

"Ma'am... ma'am we need you to leave..."

"No! No I can save him!" she pulled again, but it was futile against the vice grip of the agent holding her.

"Somebody get her out of here!" He said, his focus now solely on Chuck as he moved, paddles being gelled as she sobbed.

"NO! CHUCK! please..."

His chest heaved, his body lifting of the bed with the force of the shock, falling limply back with a thud as she winced.

Nothing.

"Charge to 300" the dial turned, the paddles gelled; her own body tensed up as she watched him get shocked again, the dull ringing of the machine causing hurt to radiate over her entire body.

And then he coughed, and she had never thought she could appreciate such a sound. She was gasping with him as he opened his eyes, looking around in confusion as his body woke to reality. She moved to his side, tears streaming down her face as he blinked up at her, a small smile taking over his features.

"You're here...? "he asked, his words slurred as though having just woken up from a deep sleep. "Am I drugged?"

She grinned, a long sigh escaping her body as she felt the tension leave her chest, her hands moving through his unruly curls once more.

He is alive... he didn't leave her like everyone else had left them. They still had each other.

And then she laughed, her brunette hair pushed from her forehead as she watched with thankful awe at every breath that now filled his steady chest. And every smile that graced his face was one she promised herself she would appreciate.

She sighed, leaning over and kissing his cheek, holding onto the last piece of her family she had left. "Hey little brother... missed me?"

* * *

She is running, her breath still laboured from exhaustion... but she is running. She doesn't know what to expect... when the shrill call of Carina told her to get into the infirmary... her heart had sped; terror now gripping every cell of her body as she burst into the room, her chest heaving... expecting to see him gone... expecting to have lost the man she loved.

...But then she heard; a laugh. A full blown, rich baritone of a laugh that had Sarah sucking in a breath at the beauty of it. Oh God.

_His _laugh..

Was she imagining things? Was her cruel consciousness torturing her already broken resolve by reliving the sound that she longed to hear. The smile she longed to see.

And then he was speaking; in hurried rushed out tones, his words a flurry together as his arms waved in front of him.

Sarah thought she was going to pass out.

There he was. Sitting up on his bed, his hair adorably tousled, his eyes bright as he talked to someone, an empty container of jello on his lap, his lips wet with the remains of it... a laugh still curled around his features. Just like always...

_Chuck.._

She was running again... this time with a purpose...

Get to him. Make sure he is real... he has to be _real..._He is alive.

"Chuck" she said, her voice breaking slightly when she reached the edge of his bed. His eyes lit up when they saw her, his smiled widened and she felt herself close her eyes and savour it for a second. His arms raised to her, his lips parted and she barely had to think before she was on the bed, her chest placed firmly against his... minding his wounds as her fingers curled into his hair at the base of his neck and placed herself on his lap.

"Sarah..." he whispered into her hair, his fingers digging into her back as he pulled her flush against him, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt from the solid form of her. She was here... he was here. That's all that matters

She gasped into his ear as she took in the scent of his skin, pulling back slightly to run her fingers across the lines of his face; the stubble of his cheeks scraping against the pad of her fingers as a reassurance of his existence. "You promised me... you said you would be safe... and then... I thought.. I thought..", she placed a hand across his heart, the thud reverberating against her palm as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes at the beauty of the sound she never knew how much she could appreciate. "You're alive... you're okay.."

He grasped her cheeks, his thumbs hot against her skin as he moved to caress her neck, her tears wet against his hands. Her eyes stared into his own and he moved to place his forehead against hers, the movement causing her to shudder into his touch. "I'm okay Zye... I'm okay..." He continued to caress her skin, her hands taking the opportunity to run its course over his body...to feel the warmth of his skin and he could feel and taste the desperation of her touch. It almost broke his heart as she closed her eyes, her hands on his chest once again as she took in the feel of the movement of his lungs... of the fact that he was still breathing. And he knew... God he knew the mess he would be if she were the one in this bed for three days..

If she were the one on the brink of death...

If there was a possibility that he could lose her forever...There would be a part of him that would be destroyed for good... a part of him that was always hers to begin with. "I'm so sorry Sarah.." she opened her eyes to look at him and he wiped the tears that fell from her red rimmed eyes. I'm so ..so sor.."

But then his apology was cut off, her lips pressed to his... her hands wrapped around the back of his neck as she kissed him, her heart and soul poured into the movement of her lips that he groaned and kissed her back with the same fever... pulling her tight against his body. He hissed into her mouth and she froze for a second, pulling back in fear of hurting him, but he followed her, fusing their lips together once more.

He tasted of grape jello and... oh god _him_. A taste she thought she would have to live without, her tears once again joining their fusion of lips and tongue and teeth... so desperate to remain... so scared of almost losing him that she was sure she would never let go. "Don't you ever do that to me again okay... don't you dare try to die on me" she whispered against his lips and he nodded pulling her back against him as her tongue curled against the inside of his upper lip and she took down the path to memorise every jut of his teeth.

"I thought you were actually going to leave this time...you don't know what it feels like... to think that I had lost you.." she said again, her lips on his jaw; agony traced though her every word as salt spilled across both their skins. They could taste it... the longing... the pain... the love.

He wiped her cheeks, his palm cradling her as his lips moved back to hers with an urgency that preceded before. She gasped into his mouth, her thighs squeezing around his waist as they cried together, their bodies flush... their hands trembling with the absolute relief of his breath... of the fact that they were both here... that they could still hold each other like this.

"I'll never leave you... if you promise to try your hardest to never leave me okay? I wouldn't be able to survive without you Sarah.." he moaned against her lips and she nodded at his words, curling her hand into his hair and sighing at the contact. Their kisses became smaller, their lips slowed as they savoured the moment, Sarah moving her head back onto his chest as he curved a hand around her waist and closed his eyes. She took a breath in and stilled against his body; still absolutely and entirely grateful to be able to touch him... to hold him.

"So...WHEN DID _THIS_ HAPPEN!?" a familiar voice all but screeched, and Sarah jumped slightly, grasping onto Chuck's shoulders for support as he groaned. She blinked for a moment, taking her time to register the face to the voice, turning her head slowly as her eyes came in contact with the tall brunette girl... whose eyes seemed to be the widest Sarah had ever seen them.

"Ellie?..." She gasped as she took in her appearance; brown flowing hair, a tall curvaceous stature... beautiful elegant features. She was stunning... And so utterly familiar that Sarah felt herself lighten up at her presence. "Oh my GOD! Ellie!" she moved to hug the older girl, running a hand across Chuck's neck as she moved from his lap for a moment, grasping Ellie tightly with a fierce hold that rivalled the older Bartowski's.

"Nice to see you too Sarah.." She whispered, holding the blonde in her arms with the same enthusiasm, looking at her brother who watched the scene with a smile on his face. "So... what I don't see you for four years... FOUR YEARS... and suddenly you run in and...uh..straddle my brother?" She says as she releases Sarah who splutters nervously, looking at Chuck with a terrified expression. He widened his eyes in return, quickly scanning the room in return and swiping at his now swollen lips. "Anyone want to start talking?".

Carina hid a laugh behind her cough, and Sarah raised an eyebrow a the redhead; having not even realised she was there the entire time... the entire time she was too consumed in the fact that he was alive..

Oh God... he is alive.

She walked backwards toward the bed and sat down, grasping his hand in hers as he watched her with beautiful brown eyes. He smiled, his eyes crinkling adorably as she slid back onto the bed with him, her body now splayed over his... her legs intertwined with his as her cheek found its place on his shoulder. He was warm... He smelled of soap and cocoa and male that was so intoxicating that she closed her eyes to it. He ran a finger down her cheek and she smiled at the touch; he leaned forward to join their foreheads where they sat content for a few moments.

Ellie watched the scene with newfound interest, noting the way they touched... the way they held. She fought against the urge to squeal very loudly and cleared her throat instead... a disruption that only seemed to have taken any notice by Carina. "No seriously... what is happening?"

The red head leaned forward subtly and tapped the brunette on the shoulder, "They are in love apparently..." she whispered as Sarah closed her eyes against his shoulder and ran her fingers over his hands.

"Duh..." Ellie replied, "I've known that since they were 17.."

"Yea..." Carina rolled her eyes and gestured to the coupled curled up together on the bed. "But NOW they've actually admitted it to each other"

Ellie coughed, her heart pounding with the absolute excitement of the news. She drew in a breathe and moved forward to the couple, her cheeks read- her hands on her hips. "So... you guy got together... and.. NO-ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME?!"

"Uhh..." Chuck stammered as Sarah buried her face into his neck with a smile. Ellie gaped at them, waiting for an explanation... waiting for anything as Chuck started to laugh with the prompting shake of Sarah's shoulders.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS GUYS... this monumental thing happens... just casually.. and you FORGET TO TELL THE PERSON WHO HAS BEEN TELLING YOU TO GET TOGETHER FOR YEARS NOW!"

Sarah looks up and shrugs... running a hand through her hair with a sheepish grin on her face. "Well...uhm... Surprise?"

Sarah learnt quickly..so unfortunately quick.. that there was nothing more fearsome than the scowl of one Eleanor Bartowski.

* * *

"So... you're saying I'm a target?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared up at the General, Sarah standing by his side.

He had recovered enough for the debrief of their new findings and Sarah stood rigid next to his side as she watched Agent Jill Roberts pace absentmindedly outside of the infirmary door. The General nodded, her arms folded tensely across her chest.

"Essentially yes... Our Intel has supplied us with new information... surrounding terrorist associations has created a group... an community if you must; Known as the Ring. They are a selection of most of the leaders of criminal groups who share information with each other... have more updated information... have better attacks..."

"Have an almost unstoppable force of action... The biggest crime groups in the world working together?" Chuck shook his head for a moment as Sarah drummed her fingers on the bed, clenching and unclenching her right fist by her side as she imagined the outcome of this new association. "Why me though? If we are correct, they are essentially creating the strongest Criminal Organisation in the world... What do they want with just a CIA agent..?"

"Chucks right General... Yes he is an exceptional Agent... which means he has already been extensively trained to withstand multiple forms of torture... he wouldn't give up his country... no matter of his clearance level. So why target him? Why single him out?" Sarah asked, her gaze drifting down to her best friend as he tugged that the blanket around his hips. "Unless they wanted the recipe for really disgusting Chicken with Balsamic Glaze..."

He looked up at her with a mock expression of hurt, his mouth opening in a wide 'O', "My Chicken is delicious! Just because it burnt that ONE time..." she smirked at his ramble and looked over as the general cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at the both of them while she fought the urge to laugh. "There is actually more to this that either of you know...The CIA and NSA have been working together for years now... both of you are proof of this, being the first generation of teen spies. But we have also been working on something more... risky... more dangerous than what we originally assumed... now once this organisation has been able to gain the concept from one of our very own rogue agents..."

"More dangerous that a 18 year olds trained in the art of killing?" Sarah asked and Beckman sighed, moving to her briefcase for a second to remove a laptop from its Velcro constraints.

"It's called the intersect project... and it surrounds the idea manipulation of the human brain to be used as a storage unit for highly sensitive information." She switched on the screen, pulling up scans and papers. "The expectancy is for this to be like a kind of software that is able to be integrated into the organic tissue..."

Chuck frowned slightly as his eyes scanned through the information quickly, his heart racing at the complete and utter ingenuity of it all. "General... if this works you are essentially turning Agents into walking... talking... breathing computers." His fingers flit across the keyboard, scans racing across the screen as he digested this new information. "If these features are designed correctly the host as they call it... would not be consciously aware of the information... rather it would require a trigger of some sort, perhaps visual in order for the Agent to recall any of the documents uploaded to their mind".

"So...what..like a flash and then boom... you know the personal history of a certain mission?" Sarah asks and Chuck shrugs. "You mean to say... that you were creating a software to create a group of Agents that carries all of our governments secrets..?"

"No...not a group... " Beckman looked from Chuck to Sarah... settling her eyes on the brunet, "Just one."

Both of them froze for a moment... Sarah stepping closer to his body as his eyes grew wide at the General's words. But Sarah hardened her gaze, her fist clenched once more. "No."

"Chuck... you have no idea how special your brain is... In order for this to work we need an agent with a retention level of at least ninety... you have a Ninety eight" The general looked at him while Sarah rubbed the space between her eyes. "That's almost completely unheard of.."

"No." The blonde replied again looking between the both of them with incredulity upon her features. Chuck turned toward her, his eyes softening for a moment as she shook her head vigorously... knowing he knew exactly what she was trying to say. He nodded subtly and turned to Beckman.

"Is this why the Ring wants me? They want the supposed secrets that I'm meant to have?"

"Oh no... that's only part of the plan Chuck.." Beckman moved to the screen and clicked on a code; a new scan showing itself against the light... this time of Chuck himself. "This was taken at the party when you were examining the tablet... the scanned your neurological function... they took a picture of your face. They now know who Agent Carmichael is... no distractions... no disguises. The Ring is building their own intersect Chuck... In which they hope to implant you with. To capture you... to steal our secrets and infringe you with their own."

"So he becomes their toy... they take what they want... use his brain for what they need.. and thrive of the information that is pertinent to their survival" Sarah clenched her jaw. "NO."

"Agent Walker.." Beckman began.

"No!...Why implant it... why take the risk. They could capture him... learn what he knows..."

"Because it is a risk not to.." Chuck said, looking up at Sarah and then back at Beckman. "Because computers are hacked... information is stolen... and there is no easy way to hack the human brain. There is so shortcuts. If given the intersect..."

"You become the governments greatest weapon..." Beckman finished.

No. Sarah had had enough.

This cannot be happening... He cannot be actually willing to volunteer for this... experiment.. for this trial of a concept that could kill him rather than help.

"AND YOU BECOME THE RING'S GREATEST TARGET!... or greatest enemy.."

"He is already the Ring's greatest target." Beckman replied sternly

Sarah glowered at her, red hazing her vision as she looked down at her already injured best friend. "So what then... he uploads the intersect. And it works... he flashes... he recalls... He helps to bring down the Ring. What happens to him? There has to be adverse reactions to essentially introducing a computer into your GODDAMN BRAIN. The pressure of his information recall would obviously cause strain to the brain matter..maybe damaging areas of his brain.. and then what? He starts to degenerate?! Tell me that isn't a possibility.. TELL ME!?" She looks from both Beckman to Chuck who eyes are sad as he look up at her.

And she knows...

Oh god... she knows that he's made his decision...

That he's going to do it no matter what the consequences. Because he is a freaking spy. Because he is devoted to the greater good.

Fuck.

"I cannot lose you again Chuck... You know this. I will NOT lose him!" she turns to Beckman who looks away. She looks back at him... to the man she loves who is so ready to give himself... brain and all for the world.

And for god sakes if she didn't love him a little more because of it.

But... if he made this decision... there was nothing she could do... No way she could protect him from... this.. .

She bends down, connect her forehead to his and looks intently into his eyes, her hands holding his cheeks, "You asked me... you asked me to try my hardest to never leave you..." She took a breath as he nodded, " when are you going to start trying not to leave me?"

He choked a little on the emotion that came bubbling to the surface, opening his mouth to say something just as she hushed him. "You're my best friend Nerd... the only person I could ever truly trust... and when you told me that you couldn't survive without me I believed you... Were those words as true as I thought they were?"

"Yes... God Zye... I couldn't survive without you... I don't know who I would be.."

She closed her eyes, her voice cracking as she spoke, "Then why..." she ran her fingers down his face, as though trying memorise every single crevices... every single laugh line. "why are you trying to force me... to survive without you?"

And for the first time, he had nothing to say to stop the treacherous tear that spilled itself across her skin, cutting its way downwards...just like the sight of it cut jagged edges into his heart and caused a lump to rise in his throat...to know that that tear was inscribed with the details of his name...the lines of his face... but most of all the pain of her heart.

* * *

**Wow. Yep... dramatic? **

**Kinda...  
**

**remember... had to rewrite it three times... don't judge me... I Kid... judge away harshly.  
**

**Tell me what you think?  
**


	16. We'll do it

**Wow hey guys. Yes I am back! FINALLY! Okay so a couple of reasons why this took so long to get out. **

**1) I was in another country for 6 weeks. Yea my granny was sick unfortunately and I flew down to spend some time with her but she's all good now. **

**2) Come back from a six week break... One week later find out that my boyfriend is having major surgery. So I have to fly down to Sydney for two weeks... yea... i know. **

**I literally havent been able to write anything... and its been driving me crazy. I've been doing university online. Like that kind of crazy... I've been surviving on burnt coffee and hospital sandwichs. **

**Feel sorry for me. **

**Anyway. Yep... here it is. 2 months later -.-**

* * *

_Previously.._

_**"I cannot lose you again Chuck... You know this. I will NOT lose him!" she turns to Beckman who looks away. She looks back at him... to the man she loves who is so ready to give himself... brain and all for the world.**_

_**And for god sakes if she didn't love him a little more because of it.**_

_**But... if he made this decision... there was nothing she could do... No way she could protect him from... this.. .**_

_**She bends down, connect her forehead to his and looks intently into his eyes, her hands holding his cheeks, "You asked me... you asked me to try my hardest to never leave you..." She took a breath as he nodded, " when are you going to start trying not to leave me?"**_

_**He choked a little on the emotion that came bubbling to the surface, opening his mouth to say something just as she hushed him. "You're my best friend Nerd... the only person I could ever truly trust... and when you told me that you couldn't survive without me I believed you... Were those words as true as I thought they were?"**_

_**"Yes... God Zye... I couldn't survive without you... I don't know who I would be.."**_

_**She closed her eyes, her voice cracking as she spoke, "Then why..." she ran her fingers down his face, as though trying memorise every single crevices... every single laugh line. "why are you trying to force me... to survive without you?"**_

_**And for the first time, he had nothing to say to stop the treacherous tear that spilled itself across her skin, cutting its way downwards...just like the sight of it cut jagged edges into his heart and caused a lump to rise in his throat...to know that that tear was inscribed with the details of his name...the lines of his face... but most of all the pain of her heart.**_

* * *

"Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?"

Sarah glared at her friend, her fingers scratching at her own scalp with exasperation as the red head arched her eyebrows. "Are you serious?! NO I'm not being over dramatic... I understand the positive outcomes linked with the Intersect... I'm not stupid Carina. But I also understand the life threatening risks... the very real possibility that this could be the most dangerous step we have ever taken. So don't judge me for trying to protect him...okay..just.. don't."

Carina held up her hands, her face passive, "Calm your jets Walker... I'm just saying , that little best friend of yours is known to be one of the best spies this agency has ever produced... maybe...just maybe Sarah he could possibly take down the biggest criminal organization ever... you could help him do this. Imagine of the lives we could save..." She sighed as she moved to sit next the blonde, her fingers tapping absentmindedly on the table. "In the end, you know that this isn't your decision to make.."

"I know...I know.." Sarah sighed, laying her forehead against the back of her hands in resignation. "The thing is he has already decided... I could see it in his eyes. And the fact is Carina... he and I... we're in this together. We are a team. I will follow him wherever he goes and I will fight time and time again as long as he needs me to... But what happens to me when he is lost... for the huge gaping possibility that he dies. What do I become then?"

Carina shakes her head, and sighs. "This is why we do not become attached Walker... and the reason why spies don't fall in love... you're so... compromised..."

The blonde laughed, though there was no humour to it, leaning her head slightly to look in Carina's direction. "If you don't believe even for one second that I haven't been compromised since I met that Nerd... then I'm sorry to say Red... but you're losing your touch.."

Carina glares in her direction, and plops herself on the bench in front of her, arching her neck as she gazed up at the ceiling. "Well... what are you going to do then?"

Azure eyes look forward, her voice steady as she set her shoulders straight, "I told you. We are a team... and I will never...ever abandon my partner when he needs me. I will fight for him... and I will help take down this organisation... and hope and pray to God that it doesn't take him down in the process." She rises from her seat, zipping up her jacket with her deft fingers as she turns, leaving Carina in the same position, looking skyward with a sigh settling across her features.

"Well... good luck," she calls, her eyes still focused on the ceiling as she hears the doors close after her words. She closes her eyes, shaking her head as she clears her throat, "So very compromised...Maybe it's worth it.." and she chuckles; even through the sudden ache in her chest and hitch in her breath that leaves the taste of longing on her lips.

* * *

The bag swung purposefully, though not with as much force as he was used to. His breath haggard as the twinge in his abdomen only spurred him on... made him move faster despite the bandages across his skin.

"Look Bartowski... as much as I would enjoy watching Walker kick your ass for working the bag not even a week after being injured... I honestly think that girl has had enough emotional stress to last her for a lifetime...Why don't you tone it down a little... go play with your doll collection or whatever you nerds do in your spare time.."

Chuck looked up, his head shaking as he pulled the Velcro of his gloves tighter around his wrists. "Hey Colonel... good to see you up and about...tearing yourself away from cleaning your guns for a change?"

Casey grunted, putting down his gym bag while reaching for his own gloves.

"Oh.." Chuck grinned stopping his movements to smirk in the older man's direction. "Beckman changed the combination to the weapons room again and wouldn't tell you..". Casey growled in his direction as the younger man laughed, stopping abruptly when the movement pulled at his bandages and caused him wince.

"Why exactly are you in here.." Casey looked him up and down, eyeing the stark white padding on his abdomen, "...when you're like...that?"

"Just needed to think." He brought his hands up again, setting himself to start the repetitive motion, hiding his grimace from his now audience.

"Think huh? Let me guess... they debriefed you on the intersect project." Chuck whipped his head to the side, his eyes wide as Casey nonchalantly shrugged and approached him, holding the pads up in front of his body. "Don't looked so shocked Bartowski... I _am_ a Colonel of the NSA" he nodded swiftly, gesturing to his outstretched hands as Chuck raised his fists.

"So... " He paused, delivering a few hits as he frowned. "You... knew about the intersect... and their plans for me this whole time?"

Casey shook his head, moving one of the pads to swipe decisively in Chuck's direction, who dodged like a well practiced routine. "Negative. I was debriefed about the project three days ago... although I have been flown on missions regarding the Ring previously".

"They say it's a good plan... that it could help a lot of people... to implant this thing in my head" Chuck swerved, his eyes downcast as he raised his knee and connected with the centre of the outstretched pad.

"They are right."

He nodded briefly, ducking to slide his leg beneath Casey, as he dropped to avoid the swipe at his head. The older man stumbled, gaining his balance just in time as Chuck stood up. "I understand... But.. it's a big commitment... it's a lot to take on.."

"Especially because Walker is freaking out right?" Casey replied smoothly as the brunet shook his head.

"Yea... a little."

The Colonel sighed and lowered his hands, looking at his younger team mate with understanding eyes. "Look Bartowski... You and Walker have had this weird... creepy.. almost to the point of sickeningly unreal.. connection since you met here 5 years ago...It is why you guys make such a great team... why _both _of you have been chosen for this task...But I get it you know... I get it. If I had someone who I cared about the way that skirt cares about you... I think I'd be terrified too.."

Chuck closed his eyes, ripped off his gloves in a smooth motion and moved quickly towards the door, his eyebrows furrowed as the only coherent thought left in his mind was to find his certain blonde best friend. Casey stood blinking at the sudden movement, stepping forward as he watched Chuck race for the door.

"You're not going to tell anyone I said that right?... Seriously Bartowski... I will kill you before you even have time to blink"

Chuck looked back, raising an eyebrow, "Stop calling my action figures dolls Casey... and I'll think about it."

* * *

"This is stupid... really ...really stupid" she flicked her wrist, her third knife connecting with a mark on the wall with a satisfying thud. She absentmindedly tapped the back of her head against the hard surface she sat against... the small area filling her eyes with a comfort she missed... a comfort she craved. "It's just a mission... God Walker! You're a freaking spy for god's sake!", she growled under her breath as she threw two more knives; putting more force than she intended and watched it sink further into the wall, the hilt almost grazing the plaster.

She stood up, walking the short distance to retrieve the knives, pulling at them until they lay heavy in her hand. She had always loved the feel of them... enjoyed the power they gave her...the extra security she always knew she had with these strapped to her body. But today, even the handling of her knives weren't settling the unruly frays of her thoughts... or the numbing upheaval of an emotion that Sarah could finally admit to being fear.

"Why are you so scared?!" she groaned, laying her forehead against the cool surface of the indented wall, her shoulders shaking slightly with the strength of the emotion coursing through her body. She sucked in a breath as she felt warm hands caress the length of her back, the touch calming her distraught senses immediately as the scent she so often found herself craving, filled the room.

"Because he's your best friend.." the voice whispered into her ear, words gravelly with emotion as he pulled her back into his chest, her eyes closing involuntarily as she felt his chin on her shoulder. "You're scared.. because he is your best friend.."

She took a breath... sunk into the comfort of his hands as she admitted what she knew. "Yes." She whispered, turning in his arms until she came into contact with those warm brown eyes, her hands cupping his bicep as he pulled her closer. "Yes... I'm scared. I'm actually freaking terrified... because he is my _best friend_... and... and he is the man that I love."

Chuck smiled at her words, resting his forehead on hers gently as she closed her eyes and inhaled. "The man that you love huh?", his fingers sliding to caress the curve of her jaw. "I really don't think I'll ever have enough of you saying that.."

"What?... That I love you?" She leaned up, her nose grazing his as he sucked in a breath; his heart skipping a beat as hers matched in rhythm.

"Yea... that."

"Mmm.." She sighed, hands roaming through the curls she so dearly loved, pulling him forward as she sealed her lips with his. He pulled her hips gently, pushing them both back until they were flush with the wall; lips moving languidly with absolute no hurry in the world.

Because he was going to appreciate this... this new aspect of their relationship that they only seemed to explore under dire circumstances. Their love was one so strong... so absolutely real and he wanted... no needed..to memorise the feel of her against him... the unabashed pulls of her fingers as he slowly slid his tongue against the curve of her upper lip. He wanted to take his time... and not be running away from trained assassins... or fighting for his life... or worse still trying with everything that he has to convince the woman that he loved, that he absolutely no intentions of dying on her.

He just wanted to.. be..

And not that she was complaining... No. Sarah walker could never get enough of one Chuck Bartowski. "I love you...get used to it" she grinned, breaking away from their kiss as she spoke the words against his lips.

He grinned back, his whole face lighting up with it as he watched her. "You know what's funny?"

"What? You hair is making weird animal shapes again?"

"No.." he mock glared at her, his fingers flirting with the edge of her top. "This doesn't feel weird..."

She raised her eyebrows, cocking her head to the side, "Should it feel weird?"

"I don't know... considering we have made a major shift in our relationship... this... us... shouldn't be so..—"

"Easy?" She said, humming against him jaw as he shifted them, his back now to the wall, sliding down and setting her on his lap gently.

"Yea... so.. natural"

"... like... this is the way it's always been?" she said, their hands linked together on her lap. "Like I've been able to just kiss your lips whenever I please..."

"Or pull you closer to me just because I feel like it.." he replied, his face shifting forward with his words.

"Or tell you... that you just taste really... reaallly good right now.." she said, kissing him softly, laughing as he grinned into it; their teeth scraping slightly.

"I think... this... I've always felt this indescribable way about you Zye... ever since we met. I've always known... you know. Even if we weren't more than friends... I've always known that you were the one thing I would never...ever want to let go of". He placed his forehead on hers; her hands hitting the wall behind his as her fingers traced the many imperfections she had placed their four years ago. "I would never _try _leave you Sarah... you have to believe me... I wouldn't know what to do without you... So... the intersect... I won't do it. I won't if it means that I have to start learning how to survive without my best friend... I can't Zye... I just can't"

Sarah looked into his eyes, their depths she knew so well it was almost scary at times, "No... No. I know who you are Chuck Bartowski.. and you are a man who will _fight _to save others.. no matter what the consequences... who will probably give up his own life if it meant that someone else was could be spared. You... you protect people Nerd... you try so hard to be the best that you can... You take this job... and you turn it into to something meaningful. And I love you because of all of these things." She tilted his chin up and smiled down at him. "I have known and loved you for five years... and I will stand by you no matter what happens... and this Chuck... this is who you are. You help no matter what the consequences... And I will be _here _for you.. no matter the consequences".

"Really?", He stared at her, his eyes bright with emotion as she sighed against his neck; pulling him into a hug as their bodies melted together. His hands roamed up and down her back, sending fresh tingles of longing across her spine, and she moved to kiss him again... a soft slow kiss that had them shivering.

"Really" she whispered sitting back and brushing a hand through his hair. "Unless... unless certain consequences involve skanky brunette women falling all over you... then I'm gunna have a problem with that".

He laughs into the air, shaking them both as he leans back against the wall. "Don't worry Zye... no other women for me".

"Good," she said, standing from his lap and moving to the opposite end of the room. "Because we all know how skilled I am with knives... and I wouldn't want things to get ugly". She flicked her wrist, a familiar thud resonating past his left ear as the metal object zoomed past and missed his head by centimetres. Sarah smirked at his gaping reaction, standing expectantly with her hands planted to her waist.

"You know..." he said, standing up and pulling the knife from the wall. "I never told you... how incredibly sexy I think it is when you do that." He swivelled the object between his fingers as he approached her; his eyes darkening as he watched her lick her lips.

"Do what? Nearly kill you?"

"Oh no no no Zye.." he shook his head, leaning closer to her ear as she all but sighed. "When you feel the need to protect what's yours." He bit down on her earlobe, causing her to gasp and moan slightly as he sucked at the tender flesh. "And you know don't you... you've always known. That I have never been anyone else's since I was 17"

Her knees buckled slightly... at both his words and the physical onslaught he had on her nerves. And he smiled at her falter... only just beginning to understand the effect he had on this one beautiful blonde girl... now absolute putty in his hands.

And then his breath escaped him... his back against the wall before he could even begin to comprehend the shift in position. She was standing in front of him... all dark eyes and red lips. "Good." she said, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him down. "And you will never be anyone else's again." And then she was kissing him... and all he could do was return the passion... return the fever.

Because of course. How could he underestimate the effect that Sarah Walker had on _him. _

* * *

She sat at her desk, the whir of her computer helping soothe the migraine that threatened to approach her already stressed resolve. 'This is bad... this is really bad.' She looked down at the folder... pushing files and files of dead agents. Her agents.

She put them on these missions. To take down the Ring.

She should've known it was too dangerous. She couldn't just send anyone into these fields.

General Beckman would never admit to needing much... But she knew. She needed her A Team.

She needed Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker.

After all it was she who helped make the call when they were barely seventeen years old. It was _she _who let the out onto the field... put them through assignments time and time again. Because it was she who believed that they were to become the Agency's top spies.

And she was right.

She really did not anticipate their emotional ties... their bond that seemed to pull them together no matter which opposite continents they seemed to be in. The emotions that seemed to keep them alive again and again.

She knew that she could not have one without the other. She needed them both.

Sighing she moved to straighten out her blazer, her stockings pulling tight on her legs as she shifted position. She was so caught up in the faces of the people that she lost... she almost missed the ding of her phone.

Almost missed the only hope she had for taking down the group that had killed so many.

And she picked up the blinking object, frowning slightly at number... the number from the teen spy base. And then the words that filled her lungs with a relieved breath... that caused the tension leave her shoulders and an uncommon smile to grace her face... flitted across the screen.

..._'We'll do it.'_

* * *

**Okay. Back on track.  
**

**Tell me what you think. **


End file.
